


Facets

by Twilight_Rose



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Rose/pseuds/Twilight_Rose
Summary: Two very different people and their realms collide, the destruction beautiful, glittering scarlet in the wake of their light. (Kotal/OC(Kara's tale). Takes place before, during and after Sacrosanct)). MKX.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Peace can only be achieved when the last drop of blood falls from the last warrior on the battlefield..."_

* * *

Reptile, Kotal, D'Vorah, Ermac sat in the lobby of a hotel. From the outside nondescript, but the inner chambers spoke of wealth. Gems shimmered in the very architecture, golden pillars glittered. Even the beams above their heads were aglow, the carpets beneath their feet woven silk. A small yet perfect place for important matters. The four spoke of usurpation. Mileena's rule crippled the realm, she cared not for her people, her duties. Only  _she_  mattered, deeming herself 'important'. People dropped  _dead_  around her carriage, and she 'tried' to appear caring. Their downfall did not phase her. Saying 'Boo hoo, poor you' to the people who begged for assistance wasn't in her nature. Only glory and the spoils of war were what had her unnatural, dead eyes _gleaming_  in delight...

* * *

A slight cough alerted the group to another presence. D'Vorah stood, bowed at the knee and left the room.

* * *

_"Kara?"_

Kara heard a strange tone utter her name. A chirp? A squeal? An odd utterance, all the same. She stood, seeing a slim woman approach her, skin yellow, eyes shimmering varying shades of grey, spectrum shifting constantly. She found them terrifying, yet strangely alluring. Almost pretty.

 _If_  you skipped the spiked tendrils that were protruding from her back, anticipating. Kara knew it was trepidation. She could attack them if she wished. After all, she was from Earthrealm, and, from wandering around the realm, she'd heard that where she came from, their people were  _barbarians_. They cared not for diplomacy, rules, regulations. She had  _zero_  idea where anyone got those views from, but knew she had a point to prove. Also, she knew both of her positions in her realm would hold some weight here.

She just wasn't sure how much, and  _if_  her weight would snap the ever  _thinning_  threads that were the Reiko Accords, the  _only_  thing keeping war from erupting between Outworld and Earthrealm...

* * *

D'Vorah eyed the young woman, ill intent clear. She did not like humans, that was for sure. Kara gave a small smile, following, but giving the other woman a  _wide_  berth.

* * *

She walked up the stairs, almost bumping into a tall, wide man at the top. She stopped abruptly, backing up, hands up, posture defensive. D'Vorah clicked. Kara saw her shake her head. She followed the hive queen's gaze and saw, what she assumed was the man to usurp Mileena.

Only, he didn't look like a mere man, his aura did not feel like the average human either. Odd golden runes covered his chest and abdomen. Tattoos? She couldn't be sure, but, what she could glean was they were runes from a bygone era. If she was correct, that would make him a few  _hundred_  years old. This intrigued her, mind wondering which part of history he came from.

She bowed her head automatically as the man stood. He walked towards her, topping her by at least a foot. She coughed and craned her neck.

* * *

"Kara Amakura?"

The small woman before him nodded, blowing hair out of her face as she lifted her head.

"Ko, er, Ko'atal is it? Or Koa'tal? Also, do I bow or not?"

A combination of hissing and tutting down her ear made her shudder, moving her head away from the sound. Kotal directed a shake of his head in his friend's direction. D'Vorah squinted, walked around the two and sat next to Reptile, the chirping in greeting.

"That matters not. Why is a human here? What is she contributing?"

Kara flinched. Kotal looked over his shoulder.

"D'Vorah, this woman represents Earthrealm. The Reiko Accords matter, they include Earthrealm, therefore, her presence is necessary".

Kara frowned, a split second of annoyance.  _She_?  _Her_? She had a  _name_.  _She_  is the cat's mother...

She coughed. "I don't know if this matters or not, but, I'm a demi-God. I can help against Rain", she stuttered, "he is one too".

Kotal looked at her disbelievingly.

* * *

A _demi-God_? He  _towered_  over her, a pillar of strength, the runes upon his body a testament to his _power_ , his status. The woman before him looked like a  _child_ , nothing said 'God' to him, nothing emanated from her, nothing for mortals to be in awe of. In his time, mortals praised him, giving him their  _devotion_ , love. Did this ' _God_ ' receive any of that on Earthrealm?

Even her clothes spoke ' _human_ '. She wore robes, but no armor, no gold, no bones of her  _enemies_ , no trophy skins of her  _prey_.

Did she not  _hunt_? Display her  _strength_? Did she not  _dominate_  over her people in any way? This woman was not a 'Goddess' to him. She was a meek little human  _attempting_  to be a Goddess...

* * *

Much to his surprise, Kara called his bluff.

_I'm telepathic. You need a better shield on your mind._

She moved up onto the balls of her feet.

_Also, I don't desire worship. Compared to you, I am just a 'mortal'. I still have Goddess blood in my veins. Oh, and, Earthrealm's people are not 'my' people. And, its **Kara** , NOT she...her._

She bowed, a slight smirk on her lips.

"Excuse me"...

* * *

The task of sitting was easy. The task of working out who to sit next to, without her body being used for target practise wasn't.

Acid dripped from Reptile's fangs, so, he was out. Flesh burning, then rotting off wasn't on her agenda.

D'Vorah looked as if she was itching to kick her face in. That, and the young woman could distinctly hear,  _bugs_? Flies? Some sort of buzzing followed the woman as she walked by. Death by insects didn't appeal to her either.

By Ermac? She could hear several voices in his head, they swirled around, misting his 'mind'. Sitting by him would distress her, she'd learned to tune out most people's thoughts, training in crowded places from when she was young, honing her skills. Still, the soulmancer's aura was off, all over the place, swaying, as if heavy, drunk. Feeling inebriated? Kara would give that a miss. She needed a  _clear_  head here, not have it filled with screams of frustration  _and_  pain...

* * *

The Lin Kuei acolyte perched herself on the arm of the empty couch, which was as far as she could get away from her new 'friends', and the would-be Emperor when he sat.

"Tell me what you know of Mileena".

Kara pursed her lips. "Not much, other than she is a clone of Princess Kitana, of Edenia. She is currently a revenent, for the sorceror Quan Chi, alongside my", she stopped, unwilling to speak her brain's chosen next words. Kotal broke the silence.

"Revenents?"

Kara's gaze shifted to the curtains of the balcony.

"Puppets, so to speak. Soulless husks. They look and sound like who they are, but they certainly don't act like them". She recalled, with a grimace Sub-Zero, or, the shadow of his former self attacking her, almost succeeding in encasing her head in ice, before she broke free and ran like her ass was on fire.

When she found out Smoke hadn't had this fate, despite him being mechanized, and what he had done to her, she cried, tears of _both_  grief and relief.

"My master is one, and, unless was can kill the source, sever Quan's power, we can't get them back. Several of the last Mortal Kombat's kontest kombatants are under his spell. But, Mileena? She was created by Shang Tsung, as Kitana refused to be Shao's toy. He wasn't her Father, he murdered him and claimed both Outworld and her Mother, Sindel with it. So, Mileena was created, the opposite of Kitana. She is ruthless, heartless, doesn't give a damn about the people. She only cares for rule, and what comes with that. She is guarded by Prince Rain and Tanya".

Kotal listened intently, ignoring the other presence in the room.

"Prince? Has he challenged her rule?"

Kara shrugged. "Not that I know of, though, he could, and there have been rumors circulation. Perhaps he is waiting for someone else to make a move, weaken her, before striking", she dared a look, "that someone being you, Kotal". She'd given up on trying to pronounce his God name quite some time ago.

Kotal's brows slunk downward, the corners of his mouth following.

"Do his dirty work for him? I think not. Mileena is due here this day, and I will defeat her, claim the throne and be done with the matter. This charade must end".

Kara felt a little confused. She thought the wannabe Emperor would have some grand scheme, something utterly over the top, bordering grandiose stupidity...

But, no. He would just attack, then say 'I am the Emperor now'? This didn't sit right with her.

* * *

She coughed. "Surely, if you wish to be the next Emperor, you'd know of the previous ruler's doings?"

The warrior nodded. "Tell me".

"What I know is second-hand information, but I've no reason to believe that my friends lied to me". She took a slow, unsteady breath before continuing. "Shao was more dictator than Emperor".

"I have witness many rulers, many having the same issue. Vanity. They believe themselves above everyone else, only they matter, their word is law. I shall not be this way".

Kara raised a brow. "There is a reason they turn out like that though, Kotal. I doubt its because they are, as you say, 'vain', it's part and parcel of the job. They have to show strength, wisdom, know-how. If they don't, people won't take them seriously. Being kind is nice and all, but, you don't hear of many kind rulers in history now, do you? There's a reason for that. Being Emperor won't be a cakewalk, nor 'nice'".

* * *

Kotal would have replied, but scurrying steps outside made Kara cock her head.

"Who invited Tarkatan? I mean", she waved her hands, "hey, whatever and all, but, I like my limbs, and I hear they are fierce. Rather", she gulped, " _brutal_  with their wrist blades".

Kotal growled, startling her. She would have fallen backwards were it not for her grabbing into the arm of the chair. Haphazardly, she pulled herself up, red in the face, watching the man in front of her puff up his chest. She would have laughed were the situation not so glum.

He was ' _peacocking_ '. She had no idea why, and to whom, but, nonetheless, he was showing off.

Her head followed Kotal's gaze towards the hallway door. As soon as Mileena walked through it, all hell broke loose. Kara was flung from the balcony by Baraka, hitting roughly hewn stone hard. He jumped out after her, only being stopped by D'Vorah and her pincer. She sneered at the woman, who got the hint, standing, brushing herself off, and scampering away with her tail between her legs...

* * *

Kara bolted to the portal chamber, gasping for air. She lent against a pillar, panting, rubbing the sweat from her brow. She looked at her now sopping wet gauntlet and frowned, saying 'yuck' to herself. She hated that she hadn't been ready to fight, having knocked herself off balance. She  _hadn't_  trained since she was a small child only to make a  _fool_  of herself when the time for fighting came...

A few minutes later, she summoned the portal back to Earthrealm. She knew she was a coward for fleeing, but now was not the right time for peace talks. She and Earthrealm would have to wait.

Just as long as this 'Kotal' was a man of his word, and he respected the Accords, everyone could sleep safely, for the moment.

Little did she know just how much she would find out about the man, what lengths he would go to to  _acquire_  and  _keep_  the throne. He'd have her questioning loyalties, friendships, even her own mind.

Yes, she was telepathic, but she couldn't see the future. See  _her_  or anyone else's fate for that matter.

All Earthrealm could do was wait, with long held baited breath...


	2. Chapter 2

_"In retrospect, the man radiated light, golden flares from his body, harnessing the sun's energy. I don't know how to describe it, I fear I don't know how too..."_

* * *

_Six months later_

"Guys, take this seriously. If people are fleeing Outworld due to conflict, we need to know why. That and try to keep things civil, not everyone is happy with Outworlders seeking asylum here".

Kara rolled her eyes, watching the group of teens in front of her frolic about, as if nothing was wrong. She turned and saw Sonya barreling up to them. The group suddenly shot to attention, backs straight, eyes wide, facial expressions apologetic. Kara nodded to the blond in thanks and greeting.

"Thank you General". She turned to her. "Whats the status on the refugees?"

"Most don't know what is happening, but the ones that believe they do worry me greatly. They say Kotal Kahn is having people killed, left, right and center".

Kara felt anger, then bafflement, then a bizarre mix of the two, plus nausea. The three feelings fought, roiled around, she began to phase out.

* * *

Sonya nudged her. The younger coughed.

"Something to tell us Kara? After all, you have met and spoken with the Emperor multiple times, prior to this. Any indication he would do something like this? These are serious accusations".

Kara shook her head. "None, that I know of. He never gave that impression. He promised he'd be different too". She looked away, biting her cheek. "I could slap him upside the head until he sees sense...or can make out every damn crack in the floor , when I put him on his ass..."

Sonya barely masked a smirk before the general mask was affixed again.

"That, won't be necessary. However, to quell my fears, I am sending you and Cassie's team to Outworld".She turned to face her daughter. "Cassie, look sharp. You heard that, right?"

The teen blond nodded. "Yes ma'am. C'mon guys. Kara's with us".

Jacqui walked over, fist-bumping the Lin Kuei acolyte. Cassie did the same, Jin simply nodded, and Takeda bowed. Kara had been talking with his Father, Kenshi, and had offered to help with his telepathic and telekinetic abilities. She could use some extra mental training, and considered the task not a lesson, she wasn't a teacher, but, as the younger male was a friend, more of some assistance.

Friends helped each other after all, and having them around made her feel a little calmer...

* * *

_A year ago_

Kara again sat in the lobby of the same hotel sit hit the fan in not long prior,only, this time, only the Emperor was there. His coup had been successful, he reigned supreme, though, sadly, over a dying realm it seemed. The young woman noted several distressing signs not all was well with the realm. She said nothing, but got the distinct impression the man had a similar train of thought.

"So", she clasped her hands together, "realm talks". She thanked Raiden that D'Vorah, Reptile and Ermac were not here. Their presence gave her a sense of unease. She couldn't let her guard down around them. Ending up a meal for the swarm queen's flies? She balked at the thought.

"Ahem. Emperor, I think I should reintroduce myself. The debacle last time still looms over here, and I want that to be put to bed".

Kotal agreed. Kara stood, bowed as gracefully as she could manage, and gave a polite smile. She waited, thinking he should go first, being royal and all.

When he didn't, she felt a lump form in her throat, her stomach twisted into knots of varying tightness.

"I am Kara Amakura of the Lin Kuei clan on Earthrealm. My Mother is the Goddess of telepathy, telekinesis and healing, Tiama, and my Father General of the Lin Kuei, Jin Amakura. I am here on a peace mission, to confirm that Earthrealm does not mean you, your rule. or your people harm. We only wish to stand alongside Outworld as an equal. There, sadly, may be a few in the realm I represent that resent that idea, but its in the best interest, for both of us".

Kotal perked up, little flecks of something Kara called 'ambiguity', (though, she'd admit freely she could have been wrong) and, as the cogs in the man's mind worked, so did his jaw. Kara took that time to sit back down, fidget with the hem of her sash, her mind deciding on studying the man before her.

* * *

She'd done little research, preferring to get information from Kotal himself, not books, or Google. She found herself chuckling as she wondered if the Emperor even knew what 'Google' was, what the internet was even. She'd have shown him, but, upon taking out her phone, she had no signal bars, and it had gone into 'Emergency calls only' mode.

Even if this were an emergency, she somehow doubted she'd get through to a hospital, fire station or police...

She looked up from the small device, squirreling it back under the fabric of her top.

She didn't have any pockets. Luckily, the Emperor did not spy her hand  _in_  her bra. For this, she was grateful.

Flushed and as embarrassed as all  _Hell_ , but grateful all the same...

* * *

_Hm?_

As the sun's rays shone through the open balcony doors, Kotal's runes began glowing, a vibrant, shimmering gold, with the odd bronze hue thrown in. Kara wondered what they meant, and if the colours meant anything.

That, and the man was now,  _blue?_

_Papa Smurf anyone?_

She snorted.

_He wouldn't get **that**  either. Still, he must have servants to put that on?_

She cursed internally.

_Duh, Kara. Of course he does. He's the fricking Emperor for God's sake. Sheesh._

She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand.

_That's warpaint, right?_

She twisted her head.

_Must take a while though. It goes all the way around, so..._

Cue a childish giggle. She felt it imminent, rising up her throat.

_Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap..._

She paused, an index finger to her lips.

_My mind too..._

* * *

"Ms Amakura?"

Kara's head shot back, whiplash's sting biting at her. She sighed and rubbed her neck.

"Sorry Emperor. Truth be told", honesty was the best policy in her book, (not entirely honest, in this situation. If she let him know her  _true_  thoughts, he'd think her a perverted weirdo) "I was curious about the runes you bear. Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't you the Mayan God of war and fire? Or, at least, the embodiment of him? Of Buluc Chabtan? Forgive me if I speak out of turn".

She backpedaled quicker than she needed too. Kotal nodded, much to her relief.

"I am him. Not of fire, but as an Osh'Tekk, my race thrive from sunlight. We harness its power. The runes on my body help me harness its heat, I am able to produce and manipulate fire at will. My original, human name is Kotal, I took my Father's name. Kahn being from Shao, as you well know".

Kara bristled. "I know of him Emperor, but, nothing more than what my fellow kombatants witnessed. They say he was a tyrant, a bloodthirsty, chaotic man, who thought himself a  _God_. In the end however, it was his very  _mortality_  that was the death of him. He was slain by the very men he trusted with assisting him in keeping his time on the throne, the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. He was then usurped by Mileena, as you know, and then", she tipped her head, "now, you are ruler. Emperor of a...".

Kotal moved forward, feathers of his headdress moving gently with a breeze, bone necklaces swaying softly.

" _Continue_ ".

Kara choked, immediately feeling backed into a corner, despite not moving from the sofa. Her hands pressed fists into its soft fabric, the urge to  _bite_  her tongue, shut her mouth  _overwhelming_. She'd been here only an hour or two, but could potentially _piss_  the Emperor off, if she did not phrase the next words correctly.

* * *

Her abilities flared to life unwittingly, purple wisps flying around her, whizzing past at light speed, forming a barrier, protecting her from possible outside  _threat_. The powerful man on front of her could easily  _shatter_  the shield, his body bathed in sunlight, his runes aglow. He was at full power, she was not. If she ran, he could set her alight, embers burning her alive. Charring, melting flesh, puddles of it around her as she gave in to the blackness of death...

She was overthinking yet  _again_ , making herself as vulnerable as a newborn lamb sent to slaughter. She needed to think, but was already thinking, thinking the wrong damn thing.

* * *

The barrier hit the Emperor's nose. He blinked and looked down, seeing purple glitter around the now frazzled woman. Pupils as wide as saucers, posture weak, but her mind not. He knew somewhat of this power, telekinesis. He'd witnessed shamans as a child, fascinated by objects, seemingly on strings, but he knew not flying about. His little fingers would extend in attempt to grab, or push whichever it was in an different direction, in complete awe of the scene before him. Memories of his Father looking down at him, a warm smile, love obviously shining through for his son, a little sadness in there too. Grief for his wife, Mother to his child.

That would quickly disappear as his son would finally manage to grab or redirect an object. K'etz would laugh, the people around him would, and so would Kotal...

* * *

"I shall not harm you. You needn't shield yourself. I, too mean Earthrealm, nor any of its citizens harm". He inched a little closer, the barrier's amethyst light fading to lilac. It tickled his nose.

" _Calm_ ".

It  _wasn't_  an order per-say. A request, with some authority thrown in. Kara almost smirked. The man was  _good_. He knew how to be authoritative but not harsh. He was able to talk her down  _without_ demeaning her. She focused on shifting her power to something else.

That something else turned out to  _someone_  else. They had the barrier flaring back to life and Kotal sighing...

* * *

A man, walking as quietly as he could (as he thought he could) walked into the room. Another lackey? Only, this one looked ready to  _riddle_  her with bullet holes, thread string through said holes and use her as a  _pinata_  to entertain Kotal. Kara tried to calm her mind, free it from fight or flight. She breathed in for four counts, out for six. She did this until she felt her heart beat lessen its quick steps. Her chest no longer hurt. Only her stomach bothered her now, nerves, butterflies flapping their wings wildly inside it. It did  _not_  help that the man's hand were suspiciously near his holsters, ready to draw, aim ans fire in a moment's notice.

"Tell your 'lackey' here to refrain from shooting me. He's about to  _murder_  me, and I don't fancy having my brains  _splattered_  all over the floor. It'd  _ruin_  the lovely carpet", she managed to get out.

Kotal waved a hand. The young woman dropped the protective aura and noted a change on Kotal's. It now had a little dark brownish red tinge to it, indicating alarm, frustration. The man wandering in clearly bothered him.

"Erron, desist. I merely alarmed our guest when asking her to elaborate on something she said. You do not need to draw your weapons".

One look at this 'Erron's' guns and Kotal's Tecpatl had the world phase out around the Lin Kuei acolyte. The thrum of blood filled her ears, her vision a little blurry. She wanted to swear, instead choosing to breathe it out.

"Thank you Erron, but you aren't needed here. You may go".

Erron didn't move. Indigo eyes narrowed, the stick he chewed on was bitten  _hard_ , a chunk falling off it.

As the wooden piece hurtled toward the floor, Kotal gruffly rephrased his words, now an  _order_.

" _Take your leave_ ".

The gunslinger tipped his Stetson, leaving the room with grumbled annoyance.

* * *

Kara spoke quickly, words possibly jumbled. She did not care, wanting to get out what she meant  _BEFORE_  being burned to a cynical crisp.

"I think the realm is  _crumbling_. I mean, Shao triggered it, then Mileena reinforced the foundations, before tearing them down again. Not saying you did  _any_  of this, that you can't fix it. You'd need a  _lot_  of cement, granted, but, I reckon you could  _totally_  do it. Though, I don't get why you need a  _massive_  statue of yourself in the tone square. Surely the citizen's time and effort could be put into something else? Agriculture maybe? Market stalls? It seems a little  _dead_  there. Again, not saying _you_  are causing that. I  _know_  its Mileena's fault, so".

Abruptly stopping, she  _felt_  before hearing her phone vibrate, signalling it was three in the afternoon back in Earthrealm. She stood, turning, as she took her phone from her bra and turned off the notification.

"I have to go. Sorry its so abrupt, but I need to be back at the temple".

Kotal's brows moved one after the other. Down, then up, as if internally he did not know how to react, either to her sudden outburst, or sudden departure.

"You are  _right_ , Kara".

Kara stopped, dead in her tracks, turning on her heel.

* * *

Did the Emperor just use her name? Not ' _Ms Amakura_ '? It wasn't Ms, it was  _Miss_ , however, she wasn't about to correct him.

This took her off guard, sent her off kilter, and, by the smug look on Kotal's face, he damn well _knew_  it had. The young woman toyed between slapping him, or joining in with his smug smirk...

* * *

"Thank you, Emperor". She bowed. "It was a mere observation, with not much ground for factual evidence, but, I wanted to be truthful here. Lies aren't right, even if applicable, they still are not okay in my eyes".

"Agreed". Kotal stood, Kara watching in morbid fascination with how, despite him being bulky, the man sprang up with the ease of someone much  _smaller_  in stature, with the grace of a gazelle. "You did not offend me Kara. Your words  _are_  correct. Outworld needs much in the way of guidance, as well as help. If Earthrealm would assist in that, all would be grateful".

Kara disagreed. "Not  _all_  Emperor. They'll  _always_  be rivalry between us, no matter how much talking we do". She sighed, combing a hand through messy hair. When fingers hit a knot, she looked up, trying to undo, or, rather,  _yank_  the knot out. The latter happened, bringing out a clump of hair between her fingers.

"Urgh. Sorry for not really talking about the realms, the Reiko Accords and such. I got personal here, and that isn't conducive. I apologise".

Kotal waved a hand, offering his other.

"You apologise too much".

Kara grinned.

_You were about to add, 'For a mortal' there. And just as we were getting along so well too..._

Kara shook his hand, took her leave, leaving a perplexed Emperor in her wake.

Had he just heard her  _voice_? Her lips did not move?

She was  _inside_  his head, he did not like this.

_Not_ ,  _one_ , _iota_.

* * *

The snickering, singsong tone coming from the woman, who he watched  _skipping_  merrily down the stairs only succeeded in adding another feeling to the bemusement he felt.

Was it,  _curiosity_  he felt?

He answered that in his head.

Not  _verbally_.

_Never_  verbally...


	3. Chapter 3

 " _You promised you wouldn't beat down the people, make them frightened of you. I see them, their faces, their shaking forms. Did you like to them? To me"?_

* * *

"Huh. Doesn't look like there's conflict going on. It's bustling but quiet. No panic, like I thought there'd be".

Takeda and Kara frowned.

"Still, something isn't quite right, and I don't mean the people turning up at the kamp. That's not what I'm picking up. Not quite sure what it is I'm picking up, to be honest".

Kara seconded that, only she had more of an idea.

"This is the Emperor's doing, and it's really bad". She ocused on tuning out all backround noise, closing her eyes, navigating the streets with her mind's eye.

When she got to the town square, she squealed, Cassie jumped to attention in reaction to the sound.

"Hey", the Sergeant walked up to her friend, "you okay? You scared me there".

The look on Kara's face said it all. Her eyes darkened, lips thinned, cheeks sucked in, hollow, making her look ill. She merely gestured for the gang to follow her as she sprinted to the place she saw with her vision.

* * *

The five rounded a corner, only to be surrounded by men on all sides. A lone, familiar figure stepped from the shadows, prompting Kara to get ready to fight. She wasn't in the mood to dance around, play the gunslinger's games. She wasn't a toy for him to play with until he either got bored, or attempted to kill her (she wasn't sure whether or not he still had the intention to, indeed murder her).

"Erron, no. Just, no. Get out of our way".

Begging, yelps of pain filled the air next, fueling it with vitriol. The crowd gathered around a platform grew silent upon the guard on top, reading from something. Kara recognised it to be a decree.

_So, this was on Kotal's orders, huh._

She bravely walked forward, halting Erron and his men in their tracks as she did.

_Not on my watch it isn't._

* * *

"This isn't justice. It's murder! On what charge is this man accused?"

The guard reading stopped, glared at the woman, before continuing. Kara rolled her eyes. Jin ran past her, her arm shot out to stop him, but missed by inches.

"Murder? For what? Petty theft?" He pointed at the loaf of bread a second guard was carrying. "Is that what this man stole? Pretty sure he didn't do it to piss off the Kahn, ya know. Likely because he and his family are starving. I saw what's going on. Food being sold at stupidly high prices? The people behind you, building that Gods awful statue of the Emperor? The fuck is he playing at? He's acting just like..."

* * *

A much louder, imposing boom battered down Jin's mellower, quieter voice.

"You dare stop justice from being served?!"

Kara could have beaten the Emperor to a pulp. It wouldn't have helped realm relations, but they did not matter right now. What mattered was the poor man atop the 'stage', with his neck precariously near the block of wood that would support it until his head was  _lopped_  off by the guard's blade.

Kara coughed. "Emperor. Did you really think I would stand by and watch this? This 'justice?' You know it isn't that. It's  _murder_ , impure. sickening".

Takeda whispered, not wanting to attract attention, or the ire of the man before him.

"They _know_  each other?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, seems so". She lowered her tone, glancing at the Emperor, then Kara, and back again a few times.

"Is it me, or"...

Jin walked back to his three friends, bow staff in hand as a precaution.

"It isn't you, I'm seeing  _it_  too".

Jacqui paused, a wry little smile on her lips, directed at the monk.

"Well, if you see it, it must be pretty damn  _obvious_ , huh", she teased.

Kara walked in front of Kotal, shaking her head. She was livid but also upset.

He had _lied_ , not only to his people, but to his realm.

To  _her_...

* * *

_I never thought you'd pull a stunt like this. The man I met five years ago wouldn't have acted this way. You spoke calm words, you even made me feel comfortable in your presence. Now, I feel fearful. If you're trying to incite terror among your people, you've succeeded..._

She choked.

_I can't let you do this. I won't..._

* * *

"Emperor. I invoke the right of challenge".

A collective gasp pierced the silence of the space, hovering like a hawk above it's prey. If Kotal's brows rose any higher, they'd no longer be visible.

Incredulous, he looked at Kara.

"Pardon?"

Kara looked away, biting her cheek, huffing out anguish, frustration.

_You heard me._

She faced him again.

"We fight. You win, the man dies, and I walk away. I won't trouble you or the realm further. Hell", she walked around, hands up, "you can even have your bloodhound  _kill_  me, if you want. If I win? He walks free, and you agree to help Earthrealm in the fight against our enemies. They are your enemies too Emperor and won't go easy here. It's bad enough people are fleeing already. I don't ask this to demean or challenge your reign".

She couldn't focus, her mind scattered. If she fought him now, she would lose.

She accepted this with a heavy heart...

* * *

_You've accepted defeat already. I won't fight you._

Kara's eyes widened, her focus snapping into place, everything clearing before her eyes.

"Defeat  _is_  optional, this challenge  _isn't_ ".

She fought a smirk when the corner of the God's mouth quirked.

"Gutsy. Commendable, given the circumstance, the weight of the situation you find yourself in". He walked towards her. "I accept your challenge, Earthrealmer".

Kara let herself smile.

_You just couldn't resist getting that in now, could you?_

* * *

_Three months ago_

Kara sat in the royal carriage, copal incense in the air, a smell she soon grew to like. It carried an earthy head, a woody medium, and a citrus base note. The citrus she could do without. She payed that no mind. It was sacred, a part of the Emperor's daily ritual. In preparation for the day, the incense was known to act as a balm for the mind.

And, when Kara looked around, seeing hundreds of people, scurrying around with various objects in their hands, some hobbling in obvious pain, she felt sadness creep in. Kotal caught that.

"You wish to help? That is why I am here. Showing my face inspires more loyalty than my written decrees".

Kara didn't like that word, ' _loyalty_ '. The tone which was used gave the impression that Kotal felt the people should be loyal to him, in a way unhealthy. She chose not to bring this up.

"Thanks, for having me here. I bet I'm not very popular, being an Earthrealmer, but, I hope in being here, I can inspire some faith in the realm. Keep things civil".

The two left the carriage, both Erron and D'Vorah joining them in what odd jobs needed doing. Kara decided to take on kitchen duties, making sure the market cooks had enough bowl, and clean water to feed the market-goers. Kotal used his immense strength, the sun helping in his endeavors to haul up bags of wheat, rice, baskets of various fish, shellfish, and Erron took the job of slaughtering animals, making sure they were properly washed, before bringing them to the cooks.

* * *

"You know much of me, my heritage, my background, and yet, I know nothing of you".

Kara gulped, busying herself stirring soup with a ladle, or dishing out vegetable rice with chicken fillets. She ignored the Emperor as best she could.

Well, as best as you can ignore an at _least_  six foot male, fully decked out in _blue_  warpaint, bone and leather armor, and a  _huge_  feathered headdress on, when he's in your  _peripheral_  anyway...

* * *

"The long  _or_  short version? You know of my parents, my blood, you likely studied Earthrealm, its places, cultures and so on. My story isn't all flowers and rainbows Emperor".

Kotal gestured the universally known 'You don't have to speak if you don't want too'action with his hands. Kara put down the ladle and took a few deep breaths.

_Okay then..._

* * *

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I will. Keeping it in does nothing to help". She sighed, readying herself for a difficult talk. "My first boyfriend was abusive. I didn't really understand it at first. All I knew was that Dad  _didn't_  act or speak that way to my Mom, so, I knew something was off, but I wasn't quite sure what. That was until he struck me. Ironically, that's when it 'hit' me that he  _wasn't_  okay. That  _we_  were not okay. I know I've likely annoyed you at some point, but, you didn't strike me".

She coughed, clearing a lump that had been there for far too long. "He started growing annoyed that I wouldn't do what he wanted. He'd shout, rant and rave, but couldn't understand why that frightened me. I couldn't bear to be around him any longer by the time he vanished. Turns out our own clan  _betrayed_  us, hunted their own down and _weaponised_  them, putting their bodies in cyber suits. The only reason my Father and I avoided it was because we fled once he discovered what he had done".

A little simmer of rage suddenly blew up, exploding in chaotic abandon in the Emperor's chest. He'd heard words like this before, but never so frank, as if Kara  _needed_  to say this. Some took actions far beyond acceptable, and, if his Father had treated his Mother as this man treated the woman before him, Kotal wouldn't have hesitated to confront him about it. He knew what being frustrated at another's actions felt like, especially when it was one he cared for. But, never had it entered his mind to use coercion or _force_  to maim,  _torture_  someone. The very thought gave him a parched throat, listless limbs.

* * *

"You're stronger than you know. There isn't anything wrong with fleeing something like that. You have every right to feel how you feel".

Kara squinted. "And how  _do_  you think I feel?"

Kotal backed up, giving her some space.

"I cannot speak for you, only what I see".

Kara began getting defensive.

"And  _what_  do you see?"

"Kara", Kotal warned, "I mean no harm. I'm merely observing  _as well as_  listening".

Kara shied away, taking and twiddling around the ladle between her fingers, looking down awkwardly, not wanting to meet the man's gaze.

"No, Emperor. I should be the one backing off. Not you. Can I see what you see?" She bravely faced him. "What do you see?"

Kotal broached this as carefully as he could, treading lightly, as if upon already weakened glass.

"I see a confused but strong woman. Not entirely sure of herself, but aware of her surroundings, the people around her".

Hazel eyes met darker brown as she suddenly looked  _afraid_. She had the look of a child caught doing  _something_  they  _shouldn't_  have been doing. She also wore guilt, a heavy mask, taking a tight hold of the wearer. Kotal  _knew_  this well...

* * *

"Wow. Am I really  _that_  easy to read?" Disbelief crossed her features. "Hah", she laughed quietly, though it held a bitter, soured note, "I can shield my mind, but not my face. F"...she just about caught the profanity eminently spewing from her mouth, stifling it, "Freaking great, huh?" She turned back to face several more patrons, all eagerly awaiting some food.

"Nose to the grindstone. We'll talk again sometime, Emperor".

As she used a different ladle to scoop up some mash, peas and gravy, she was sure to confirm her words.

_Rest assured Kotal. I'll tell you some more another time..._

Somewhat gutsy, she used his  _name_ , not his title. She could only hope he did not berate her for it. She sorely tired of being shouted at, scolded as if she were  _nothing_.

Nothing to warrant much. Speaking of her past brought her mood down.

She fell silent, deciding silence best. It was either that, or spit vitriol, and cry until tear ducts could not produce any more saline and her eyes and head ached...

* * *

_Present day_

Kara stood over the Emperor's prone form. He lay, sore, and more than a little bruised. Kara froze the crowds around them, many affixed in place mid cheer, others mid jeer. This  _sickened_  Kara, who couldn't believe that some actually  _begged_  for the man who stole the loaf of bread to be executed. As she gasped for air, she felt want to spit on the man under her foot, but knew that would be a  _disgusting_ ,  _demeanin_ g thing to do. She did not dislike him, he was  _not_  the enemy. His actions warranted some kind of action against him however, and Kara would be the one to dole out so called 'justice'.

Not with threats, but with  _words_.

* * *

"Emperor". She offered a hand. "Stop this nonsense. Call off your men, and stop the execution. I will not let any of this happen. If you decline, I  _will_  stop you, I  _will_  make sure the man is freed, and your guards end up in an unconscious heap at your feet. Mark my  _words_. I won't let you  _lie_  to your people ever again. You lied to  _me_  too, and I really don't like lies. I told you that when we first met,  ** _remember_**?"

Kotal stopped mid-reach for her hand. "Lie? What lie? Cease  _useless_  chattel".

Kara took away her offer of help, folding her arms, pouting as she stood her ground.

"You said you  _wouldn't_  mercilessly injure your people. You are doing just _that_! You are fast becoming like your _predecessors_ , whom I thought you  _despised_. Don't make me fight you again Kotal. I've no desire too. I ask you again. Call off the execution, and, for the love of all things unholy, get  _rid_  of Erron. The man is a killing machine. I don't care if you like him. I can see  _inside_  his mind Kotal, and it isn't pretty. Same goes for  _D'Vorah_  too".

Kotal did not wait for a second offering of help, but, at the last second, Kara helped him up. He decided he would press her on her comment about D'Vorah another time.

"I know this isn't how you speak to an Emperor, but, remember. Your actions are  _terrifying_  people. They  _fear_  you, not adore you. I hear their thoughts Kotal. They quake, nerves frayed, minds spinning. They don't wish to offend you. If they take, it isn't to laugh at you, or your rule. It's because they have next to  _nothing_  left. They need koin  _and_  food too Emperor. I hope you see that. That's all I have to say. I won't bother you again. I would like your word you will abide by the Reiko Accords, and we'll be on our way".

Kotal's face showed a hint of upset. "A  _second_  time you best my mind. You best me in kombat too. I underestimated both you and Earthrealm. I apologise Kara. Sincerely".

He fixed his jostled headdress before removing a feather. He handed it to the woman. She took it, looking at its patterns in the light of the sun. Her heart continued an unsteady beat. The fighting long stopped, she assumed it was nervousness, worry her words had gone too far, struck a raw the light of the sun, something struck Kara, pleasantly, which surprised her.

Awe. Kotal looked majestic. Wounded, by her, but those wounds rapidly healed. She checked her own body, purple splashed with red blotches rose on her abdomen, and just under her rib cage. She winced slightly. Kotal acknowledged that, and oddly smiled at her.

_There_  went her heart again.

She quickly turned away from him, let go of her control of the environment and hurried back to her friends. They gave her odd looks, exchanging them between themselves upon seeing the feather. Kara merely shrugged as Kotal took the stage.

* * *

He did, indeed pardon the man, evoking a sigh of relief from the Lin Kuei acolyte.

Cassie radioed in that things were looking up, that Kotal looked to want peace, was agreeable with talks. Kara held the feather that would, she could only hope, serve as a peace offering when the time came...

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Have you taken leave of of your senses? Erron? Guards that don't seem to answer to anyone but themselves? D'Vorah? Shouldn't you have foreseen her betrayal? Seen it,  ** _without_**  my sight"?

* * *

"See,  _ **THIS**_  is why I twice mentioned something felt off about her. Should have listened to me, Emperor".

Kotal all but stomped around in front of his throne.

"Where is she?!"

Kara blanched. "Um, I can still feel the amulet's energies. It isn't far from here. Near some water? A lake maybe?" She paused, swallowing blooming nerves. "No. A dock? Yes! A dock! And she isn't alone. Reptile and Ermac are with her. Again, what did I say about the three of them?"

Kara almost looked smug, nerves rapidly diminishing with each second.

That was until the man in front of her  _bellowed_.

"Silence! I do not need to hear gloating". Kara blinked as Kotal seethed, a headache looming, his body no longer bathed by sunlight, having retreated behind clouds. This weakened him, his resolve. He'd just shouted at Kara for  _helping_  him retrieve the amulet. She hadn't done anything to deserve his wrath. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Kara, forgive me. My mind is elsewhere, angry at D'Vorah, and  _myself_  for being blind. You did nothing wrong".

Golden brown eyes opened, a head tilt followed. Kara was already half way out the palace entrance. Kotal followed quickly, immediately feeling better when the sun's rays caressed his form.

"Kara".

Kara waved a hand behind her, but did not turn to acknowledge him. The Emperor wasn't having any of that. He lightly turned her by the shoulder towards him. The young woman raised a brow but did not not attack, nor panic. She looked at him, craning her neck, studying ever slightly shifting changes in his face.

"You're sorry. I heard. The amulet means a lot to you, Emperor. I constantly get in the way, I know". Kotal went to disrupt her, stopped by a hand. "Let me speak", she looked away for a second, "please".

Kotal nodded. "My telekinesis can help locate the amulet's location, also the person holding it. Now, I don't wish to step on your toes, but I do want to help, so", she frowned, "I'm at a loss as to what to do here. Continue to anger you, or walk away, even though I could assist you in inter-realm negotiations. I reside in the Heavens too with my Mother sometimes, so, I can try and get our Gods on-side too".

Kotal sighed. "I'd prefer the latter. Forgive my haste, I tire of my own incompetence, my failings bring me anguish, frustration. I lashed out at you for my own folly".

Kara grinned, surprising the man beside her. "What's with Shakespeare speak? It's odd, but, at the same time, different. I kinda like it".

She turned, creating a portal to the centre of Outworld, which wasn't too far from the docks.

"Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, A poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing".

Kotal smiled, brimming with amusement.

"Macbeth. You surprise me".

Kara tapped her nose.

"What can I say? I'm smarter than I look"...

* * *

"Hold back". Kara put an arm in front of her. "Wait. Why is Cassie here?"

_Takeda? The hell are you guys locked up_?

Takeda's worried tone answered, shame coating some words.

_Sorry, but, we needed to get the amulet back. Raiden wants it, so, we came to get it. Little did we know D'Vorah had it, and she wasn't alone. We got caught in the crossfire and ended up arrested as a result._

Jacqui looked at her friend, raising a brow.

"Hey, is someone talking to you?"

Takeda nodded. "Yeah, Kara", he jerked his head back upon hearing a much angrier tone.

_How can I hear Kotal?_

Kara unconsciously flinched.

_You can hear him through me. Because of me, he knows she stole the amulet. But, I have a feeling he isn't supposed to be here right now. He should be back at the palace._

She huffed.

_You try saying no to him though. You'l be made into fried worm food, I tell ya. Worm food._

Takeda laughed despite the situation he and his friends found themselves in.

_I'll get you guys out._

Kara looked back at Kotal, the man's warpaint looked  _purple_. Hatred reddened his skin, mixing with the blue pigment.

_**After**  we get the amulet._

No need. I can trick the guard, then knock him out without even touching him.

Kara grinned.

_Concussive force? Sure you can manage it? Don't overdo it, your head will hate you for it._

Takeda nodded proudly.

_I can. Trust me._

Kara kept her grin.

_I do._

* * *

"Sorry Emperor, but, we have a problem. Raiden wants the amulet".

Kotal's rage simmered, Kara held a poker to it, stoking it.

"It  _was_  in Earthrealm's possession prior, no? They  _failed_  to keep it safe. Their 'protection' wasn't enough in the first place. Why ever should they take it back there? They'll only misplace it again.  _I_  will not".

Kara coughed. "I take it you two having civil conversation would go about as well as throwing a paper doll into a fire?"

Kotal ignored her. She rolled her eyes.

"At least try, Emperor". She had him look at her. " _Try_ ".

Kotal felt heated blood cool a little, his temper abate.

"I shall try".

The woman smiled earnestly.

"I'd rather you try and fail then not try at all. Two Gods huh", she walked towards the dock, "hell of shit show".

Kotal shook his head at her language, increasing pace until he walked a little ways in front of her.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

"You know", Kara said, walking around the prone body of Reptile, nudging his side with the heel of her foot, "this went rather well, I think". D'Vorah twitched. Cassie went to yank her up by her hood, but was glared at by the Emperor. She backed up slowly, hands up.

"She is mine. She will not get away with treason". His gaze fell upon the fallen swarm queen, murder slicking his eyes. " _Treachery_ ".

Kara frowned. "Emperor. Let us bring her back to Earthrealm, and come with us. If we do that, it'll look good for your realm, it'll earn you brownie points with Raiden too. It'll also abate his worry for the amulet. If he learns D'Vorah took it from you, but you helped get it back,  _alongside_  us, that'll look really good".

Kotal didn't consider this option. It did not deserve the time of day in his eyes...

However, he did not need an angry God bringing down hell upon him for his actions.

"I cannot do that Kara". He knocked out D'Vorah, hauling her over his shoulder.

Kara sighed. "Okay". Cassie wanted to protest. "Cass, don't. We have to respect the Emperor's decision".

_She knows where Mileena is. Ask her, and you'll have her head by day's out._

Cassie's comm beeped.

"Kano's been found".

Kotal's eyebrows lowered as he squinted, aquamarine eyes darkening a tad.

"Kano, the mercenary? He tried to assassinate me, on orders from Mileena".

Kara spotted an opportunity.

"D'Vorah for Kano. You get to kill him, we find out where Mileena is, and eliminate all threats in the process. We all win".

Cassie relayed that to her Mother, who didn't agree straight away, but her Father's voice agreeing loudly in the background had her laughing.

"Er, guys? Five minutes, Emperor. I need to talk this over with the guys and General". She scurried over to a darkened corner, behind a large shipping container., motioning for her friends to join her.

All but Kara did. She figured she ought to explain the situation to Kotal, lest he drag D'Vorah away without the proper facts.

* * *

"Sonya and Kano have been mortal enemies for many years. He almost killed Jacqui's Dad, and his 'groupies' The Black Dragon have terrorised realms over. That's why she is reluctant to let him go. She'd rather murder him herself. But, she isn't foolish. Him making an attempt on your life, that weight is grave. It'll just take some persuasion".

Kotal wasn't phased. This surprised her, until she noted the sun had been covered by a dark grey cloud. Then, she saw bruising on the God's stomach.

She pointed. "Who did that?" A thin lilac wisp covered a hand. "I can heal that". That hand waved over his form. "It's nothing serious".

Kotal waved her off. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Okay. So", she waved an arm, "about the trade..."

Kotal's face flitted between confusion and pride. He'd  _hunted_  and located his prey. He had her in his grasp, and was  _not_  about to let go.

"Trade? I agreed to no trade. No such thing shall be issued".

"If you get Kano, and we D'Vorah, you get to kill him, and we find and eliminate Mileena, Rain and Tanya in one fell swoop, Your killer dead, your deserter in your grasp? Sounds good", she smiled, "right?"

"That does not answer the problem of this 'Raiden'".

Kara blinked. "Yeah, it doesn't huh. Let me think on that".

* * *

"Kara?"

Kara snapped from 'professional' mode, shifting gear into 'friend' mode.

"Yeah? What's up Cass?"

The Sergeant looked like she'd vomit, faint, then wake up, just to vomit again.

"Kano's just stabbed my Dad, tried to gut him like a fish".

Kara looked away, swearing under her breath.

"Emperor? We don't have time. Please", she turned to face him, "trust me. We will work something out. We  _will_ ".

She ran to the buzz cut blond. She shook visibly, utterly terrified, eyes doe-like. Her friends tried to crowd around her, but were shoved back. Alarms blared in their minds, but, when they realised their friend needed space, they backed off. Kotal barrelling over did not help matters. Kara glared at him, motioned towards Cassie, and put her fingertips across her throat. The universal sign for ' _shut up_ '.

Luckily, the God looked to understand that. Kara hid a smile. Out of all the things to be picked up throughout his many years of existence, it was that sign.

She did wonder  _why_  he knew it though. That thought lingered, as she hauled an arm around Cassie's shoulder. She decided she'd ask him some other time. Right now? They had work to do, talks to supervise, participate in, and Outworld refugees to assist. They'd be angry, and likely terrified to see their leader in front of them, but, she'd deal with that  _later_  too. Later was fast becoming her least favourite word.

She was one person however, she couldn't be everywhere and solve everything in one fell swoop.

She needed to pace herself, keep her chin up, keep hope in her heart.

She could only hope the others did the same...


	5. Chapter 5

_"In a battle of Gods? Does that mean **I**  have to fight too? An almighty clash? I'm certainly not 'almighty'..."_

* * *

Sonya heard scuffling feet behind her. She assumed her daughter was back with their captive.

"Cassie. I presume you found Mileena?"

Cassie nodded. "Yes Ma'am. She is dead, as is Rain and Tanya. D'Vorah is outside, and grumbling as all hell. As soon as she found out Kotal was here, she flipped". The blond looked at her nails, popping a medium sized gum bubble as she did so. "Chaotic neutral my ass. She's crazy! She tried to kill me, then befriend me, then kill me again".

Sonya shook her head, her daughter inheriting her Father's 'oh so eloquent' use of language did not go down well with the General.

Cassie looked like  _her_ but acted like Johnny. She could handle it if it were the other way around...

* * *

"Emperor! Desist! Please!"

Both blonds ran outside to see Kotal, with his hands around the swarm queen's throat. She squirmed until she knew if she continued, she'd snap her own neck under her weight. Johnny cursed and ran over to his family.

"I get that he's pissed she deserted, then betrayed him but, come on. Making a public show of it  _here_? No. He can do it in Outworld. There's enough pain and suffering going on here. People don't need to see him being a brute".

For once, Sonya _agreed_  with her ex husband.

"That was, surprisingly  _accurate_ ". Neither their daughter nor he failed to catch the slight smile on the General's face. "Kara?"

Kara wasn't there. After tending to some of the Outworld refugees, her energy was waning.

If she could go off of fumes, that was what little power she had left.

If her Mother's power wasn't limitless and she was a  _Goddess_ , hers was much more limited...

* * *

_Kara?_

Johnny piped in.

"Girl in black and purple, right? She went home, virtually fell asleep against my arm as I helped take her to her Mom".

Sonya acknowledged that in a sigh.

"Is her Mother still here? She could help the situation".

Johnny shook his head.

"She left with her. She left this though". He held up a small, oval shaped amethyst between his thumb and forefinger. "It's her 'calling card', so to speak".

Cassie tilted her head.

"I don't think we can use it though. Only people connected with her can. Blood, power, family and such. That means"...

"We need Kara".

Sonya sighed again.

"Or Jin". Two heads turned, two sets of expressions looking baffled. "Not  _that_  Jin, Tiama's husband, Jin. Jakal. Less confusing now?"

A little laugh escaped the younger female's mouth. The older looked at Johnny like he had two heads. Johnny grabbed his phone, leaving the hoarse feminine gasps and loud, masculine growls behind him.

* * *

_Hunh? Sorry, who's this? I am hearing several voices and they are merging. Gods, I need caffeine._

Jakal laughed.

_Sorry sweetheart. I'm at the kamp, alongside your friends. Instead of chatting one by one, all are trying to have their voices heard at the same damn time._

Kara coughed.

_Ah. You wouldn't get in touch if things were fine. Let me guess..._

She paused, scooting off her bed, attempting to wake herself up enough so she could stand without falling.

She wasn't too successful. Her legs weakened under her weight. She sat back down heavily, cursing her half asleep form.

At least her brain _looked_  to be awake and aware.

* * *

_Emperor has gone into 'raging bull' mode because of D'Vorah, you can't get in touch with Mom as she's in her chamber, which any communication can't get through, and you need me to stop him from going too far?_

Jakal nodded, but worry skirted through his mind, colouring his voice.

_If he so much as harms a hair on your head, it won't only be D'Vorah in a heap on the floor. The damn floor will be in a heap too..._

Kara stretched, limps popping. In a strange way, it felt good for them to do so. Having been in the fetal position, which was comfortable at first, her hips, legs and arms would ache dully soon afterwards.

_Dad. Pretty sure Sonya wouldn't appreciate you destroying the kamp. It would cause more than collateral damage. Fatalities for one._

Jakal swallowed, guilt flooding him.

_Shit. See, this is why I'm glad you're more like your Mom. Another voice of reason. Also, I mean, I love the two of you, but, your literal 'twin telepathy' thing is annoying._

Kara smirked, laughter escaping her.

_You bet._

She saluted for effect, to no one...

_Here to annoy. Right, I'm getting up._

She hauled herself up, making a pit stop at her wardrobe and the bathroom.

* * *

_Aw shit..._

Jakal raised a brow, concerned.

_I know that 'Aw shit' well. Its okay honey. I'll try your Mom again._

Kara looked down at the floor, studying the tiles as if they'd change pattern, give her something to think about other than the steadily increasing pains in her abdomen.

_No. I'm coming. I'll just make a flask of tea, bring some painkillers too._

Jakal frowned.

_We have those here. It's fine._

"Guys? Why is Quan Chi here?"

Jacqui asked, almost nonchalantly. She was tired and sore, not giving the man's appearance the proper attention it needed. D'Vorah's voice was heard next, she sprinted next to the sorcerer. Noting his gaunt pallor, she gripped the man's wrist, helping his thin frame through the portal he'd created. Kotal's body lit up, dusk not assisting his ability. That mattered not, D'Vorah and this Quan Chi would die. He would flay them alive, eviscerate, and burn them until death, make an utterly sickening circus show with them.

* * *

"Emperor! Stop! Look", Kara ran from a portal, "you aren't meant to kill him. You can kill D'Vorah, do whatever the Netherrealm you want, but not with him. His time isn't now".

Jakal backed his daughter, defending her.

"Emperor, listen, please. My daughter is right".

Kotal's runes dimmed. Kara added.

"Emperor, your power isn't responding, is it? You're only doing yourself harm".

_I don't want to argue. I'm in pain, I'm bleeding, I'm cranky and I'm tired. Don't push it._

Kotal wanted to argue the point, the fact he was about to lose D'Vorah.

However, it wasn't his fault. Things were at play he did not know about himself. Losing his cool would not be the best way to negotiate the situation.

_Bleeding?_

Kara squared up to him, clearly unhappy.

_Don't give me that. You know **damn**  well what I am talking about._

Jakal looked between his daughter and the Emperor, a little frazzled, before he had a ping. They were talking using their minds. The Father in him felt proud, but worried, protective.

* * *

Kara  _could_  be talking Kotal down.

Kotal  _could_  be threatening her.

Kara  _could_  be winning an  _argument_.

Kotal could be winning it.

He was the Emperor after all. Not of Earthrealm, but his position held weight here.

_Were_  they even arguing?

* * *

His face must have broke the ice, the frosty glaze began melting when Kara laughed.

"Dad? You okay? Kinda zoned out on us there".

Jakal shook his head of fog.

"Yeah". He tentatively looked between the two parties. "We good?"

His daughter nodded. The Emperor  _cruelly_  strung the man along for a few seconds. Those seconds were painful, like walking on upturned plugs with bare feet.

Kara could have  ** _stabbed_**  him...

* * *

Kotal nodded. Kara smirked.

"You can breathe now guys!"

Her shout resounded in the quiet. She could have sworn she _heard_  collective breathing. She laughed, regretting it seconds later.

"Fucking ow! Grrrrrrr!"

She grabbed the flask draped over her chest, opening it and pouring tea into it's cup lid. Blowing on it, she looked Kotal dead in the eye before taking a sip.

"Don't you dare tell me off".

Jakal burst out laughing, bent over at the hip, hands on his stomach. Kara smiled, her words in jest. She nodded, letting out a happy sound after drinking the warm beverage.

_**We**  are good, right?_

Kotal nodded.

_We are._


	6. Chapter 6

_He's...", she paused, " **He**? I mean, Kotal. Kotal is okay, when you get to know him..."_

* * *

"I think it'd be cool to learn about Mayan culture", Kara proclaimed as she perused her local library. She settled on three books, heaving them over to a table. She started from the beginning, Yucatan origins, 2600BC, Mesoamerican culture, language, art and the like.

"Huh?"

Jacqui's complete bafflement made her laugh.

"Well, Kotal is Mayan, right? If we want to get along, not start inter-realm war, we should study up his origins".

The teem dawdled. "Ah, got it".

"Huh. They all say the same thing. There isn't much information on the Gods. I mean, reading about Tzolk'in, ha'ab and Ah Puch is cool and all, but nothing on Buluc other than warpaint, a spear and an association with the Aztec former? And, er, how the fuck do you say this?"

Kara heard a loud shushing sound from behind a bookshelf. She turned red, burying her head in the crook of her arms. Jacqui giggled, not stopping when she received the proverbial 'death' glare from her friend.

"Er, Hui-tzilopo-htil?" She 'tched. "He'd laugh at that, I totally said it wrong".

Jacqui's brown eyes twinkled.

"' _He'd laugh at that'_? Sounds like you're  _buddies"._

Kara blinked. "No.  _No_. No". She looked away, grabbing a different book, closing the one about death. "Nah. I think I made myself an emissary or something. I'm just playing it  _cool_ ".

She opened the book, this one about runes, the one for the number eleven ringing a bell.

"Kotal has this, on his chest. Look". She turned the book so the image faced the teen.

"How do ya know if you're just an ' _emissary_ ', huh?"

She teased. The older woman used that  _glare_  again.

"Why look at me that way unless you believe I'm _right_?" Youthful exuberance ran out, she coughed. "Anyway, are we done here? I'm kinda bored, not gonna lie. Its musty as all hell in here".

Kara smirked, taking the victorious smile off the teen's face.

"Bored ,  _without_   _Takeda_ , huh. Awwww".

Jacqui squeaked, amazed she could make that sound. She covered her mouth and shook her head.

"You can leave if you want. I'll put these back and see if I can find anything on Kotal's face. Osh'Tekk, I believe? May explain the multitude of holes in his face. That, or Erron used him for target practise. Somehow, I doubt the second one".

She giggled, the teen did the same, but the former couldn't be sure why the latter was.

Nervousness?

_Likely._

"It's cool, go back to the kamp. I'll be at least another hour or so. I don't want to sit there, next time I see the Emperor with no information on him. Upper ground isn't vital, but it'll help in negotiation. It'll look like we give a damn if we  _actually_  studied up on him, and his people".

Jacqui was halfway across the floor as she said this. She couldn't stop the laughter from bursting out her throat...

The multitude of 'shushes', steadily growing angrier only exacerbated her current mood...

* * *

_A month later_

_Outworld_

_Z'Unkahrah, Kotal's Palace_

"Tell me of your life".

Kara had long since given up on the library, finding scraps wasn't going to assist Earthrealm in talks with the man in front of her.

Kotal nodded, though would ask Kara of her life afterwards.

"I was born in 306 B.C, in what is now known as the Middle Preclassic period. The Olmec people were the first civilisation of Maya during that time. Osh'Tekk, my race lived alongside them. We were considered Gods and Goddess for our ability to harness the sun, its life giving rays. We protected the people, and they, in turn served us. K'etz, my Father scoured fellow cities, finding a few women he believed I could marry. Strengthen our army and increase our colony. I married the daughter of a chief, An'ze. A vibrant, brash soul in battle, but softer on the inside".

He chuckled at the memory.

"She was killed, by the General of her Father's army, who claimed she was his, promised to him when they were young. When he'd had news she was married, he travelled to our city. He was not spotted as a threat as our people had allied with his. When", he paused, " _He_  found her, demanding answers. I was not there, on patrol of our borders. Seeing her pregnant, he took her life, slitting her throat before fleeing".

Kara's eyes widened, as did her pupils. She dare not ask what revenge the Emperor took. What little she knew of Mayan Gods frightened her. They mutilated people, jovially drinking and partaking in horrific blood rituals.

If she were a deer in headlights right now, it wouldn't be headlights, but Kotal's fire blinding her.

* * *

Kotal continued. "She was mere weeks from giving birth to our son. Upon news reaching me, I gathered my and Father's men, waged war against the General. hence I was given the name Buluc Chabatan, the God of War. I was viewed as his incarnation. I created pyres, which became their funeral pyres. Roasted some on spits, burned others alive. The General?" A hint of a smirk ghosted his features. "Lets just say he did not make it back to his leader entirely  _intact._ No action was taken against myself, after he learned what his second-in-command had done".

Kara baulked. "Uh, you don't do that now, right? I don't want to go out either way, or see my friends be killed".

He laughed. He  _laughed_. That made Kara's stomach drop, her heart quicken its beat. She felt panic creep its way into her veins.

"You believe I would do that to Earthrealm? That would, surely invoke wrath, start a war between us. I did those things as  _punishment_. The man deserved what he received. Punishment for due crimes".

The Emperor pinned her with his gaze, seeing fear blaring before him.

"You believe I would do that to your friends? To you?"

The young woman just about managed to shake her head.

"What cause would I have?"

"You wouldn't", she used his term here, hoping to placate him, "Emperor".

"I would not treat a woman as such. I may be harsh, but I would not harm a lady".

Kara surprised herself. A small giggle left her.

"I'm  _not_  a lady though".

Kotal smirked, nostrils flaring, piercings moving.

"Is that so? Then, what, pray tell,  _are_  you?"

Kara felt her nerves vanish. The man went from scaring her stiff to playing with her? He  _baffled_  but also  _intrigued_  her. He had the ability to do both, leave her utterly confused.

She wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

* * *

"I'm, not quite sure".

Kotal smiled. "Not a lady, not a girl. A woman".

Kara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know". She sighed, part exasperation, the other humour. Her phone made a popping sound, signalling a message had come through.

Signal, here? Uh, okay then...

She checked it.

"Huh? Aw", she almost swore, "there's been a development in finding Quan Chi and D'Vorah. You know Quan? Grey skin, skinny, looks like he hasn't eaten in years? Total asshole? Thinks he's a puppet master? Its  _real_  life, not a fucking show".

Black brows rose in amusement, azure eyes shimmering.

" _Not_  a lady, you say? You're  _right_ ".

Kotal pinned her again, this time, through words.

"Told ya", she stood, "I'm no  _lady_ ".

She winked, catching it milliseconds afterwards, but ignoring the  _warmth,_ the _reason_ behind it.

"I have to go, Emperor. Thank you talking to me".

She stood, pushing the wooden chair under the desk of Kotal's large oak desk.

"The library is just down the hall, if you wish to learn more".

Kara's eyes lit up.

"Figures you'd have more than a standard library, being a God and all".

To hear someone with an interest in his past had a smile paint across his face.

"My war journals, my Father's, manuscripts, decrees, treasury catalogues, the Tzolk'in Calendar index, letters, maps, and at least fifteen hundred books".

Hazel eyes responded in kind, glittering with mirth. She felt lucky, grateful for Kotal's hospitality.

"Celebrating 'Manik' day. huh?" Kotal nodded, pleased she knew some of his culture.

"With your", she paused, "oh, no. I am NOT trying to say  _that_  word again".

"Word? Kara".

The Emperor's tone still held a little playfulness.

"Begins with H. The headdress you wear. 'Hummingbird of the South' I believe it means. You have a spear right? Like Ah Puch?"

Kotal nodded. "Huitzilpochtil. And, indeed, the Aztec God of death. My incarnation, so to speak is associated with him. My spear is in my armoury, alongside Macuahuitl and Tecpatl".

Kara's perplexed face made him wish to chuckle.

"My sword and spear head knife".

"Okay. I don't use weapons. My mind is mine, as corny as that sounds. So, I can explore the library sometime?"

Kotal nodded. Kara grinned.

"Thank you". She bowed. "I best be off. Oh yeah. Tell your bloodhound not to try and put holes in me, or this  _whole_  palace will be coming down around you. That might sound like a threat, but, it  _isn't_. My Dad can create earthquakes see, and, they'll bring down anything, the fissures are vast. He has done this on accident _twice_. However", she tried her best to calm the irate God before her, "that was  _before_  he met my Mother, and learned to control his ability".

"And  _that_  is supposed to sooth my worry?"

A raised brow startled her.

"Yes? Probably not, no". She scurried to the door. "I'll just be going".

The man in question walked by the door, seeing her come out of it. He tipped his Stetson, smirking when Kara all but ran past him, flustered.

He opened the door, bowing his head, but was shooed away. The smirk remained as the gunslinger headed to his quarters...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my Grandfather. He would have been eighty today. I miss him dearly.

_"Your past does frighten me, but, the past is the **past**. You hold no malice toward me. I wouldn't be here if I thought you did..."_

* * *

Kara finished curling her now shorter hair. It barely skimmed her shoulder blades. She wanted it short for some time, the heat of Earthrealm's Summer, and stifling Outworld getting to her. She swore sweat would bead and drip from her neck, making trails down her back. It made her feel horrible.

Add clammy palms, a sweaty forehead and underarms to the mix, and she was positively miserable. She was used to cold climates, having being brought up on the side of a mountain, and trained in the Lin Kuei temple on that very same mountain.

At least when it was freezing, she could layer up.

When it was warm? Short of walking around naked? She couldn't do that, she'd get arrested, or worse...

She didn't mind warmth so much, just not  _that_  type of warmth...

* * *

She slipped on a black play-suit, shorts and a bell sleeve top sewn together. The back and sleeves were see-through, made of lace that had intricate black flowers dotted about. The front was a little low, and the shorts a little short, but the heat meant if she wore something that covered more of her form, she may well pass out...

* * *

Gold studded black courts, small golden earrings, a few thin rings and black nails completed the look, save for makeup. She'd decided neutral, with a little, what Cassie had referred to as 'smoke'. That name made her stomach do flips at first, her past returning to her, whizzing by, trying to take her focus away, and her happy mood with it. She stifled that, told herself the past was the past. The present is now, and the future is tomorrow onward.

She look forward to the show. Chicago, her favourite musical. She'd seen it several times, knew the lyrics to the numbers and even tried dancing a few times, before blushing, feeling silly, but laughing to herself.

_At_  herself.

* * *

A rich brown eyeshadow was deposited onto a small brush and swept across her eyelid. It stuck quickly due to her primer, and had a little shine to it. Once done, she grabbed a golden brown eyeliner, sweeping that under her lower lash line. White eyeliner on her waterline made her eyes look larger, and concealer under them made her look less zombie-like, more awake, no purple fiends would bother her tonight.

Her face was kept minimal, foundation, a little bronzer and blush, setting powder and some highlight on her nose and cheekbones.

Her lips? Kara giggled as she thought of Jacqui, trying to impress Takeda by using lip liner, and a subtle nude gloss to make her lips look, (and she thought Kara hadn't heard this) kissable. She had to hold back childish giggles there.

So, the young woman decided 'fuck it'. She would use nude liner and a similar shade gloss, to make her lips look... _better_ , fuller.

_Not_  kissable.

She wasn't trying to impress anyone...

* * *

A spritz or two of rose musk and she was ready, ready for a night out she so sorely needed. Sorely, in the case of she had been assisting Takeda with his telepathy. She'd hidden in an abandoned ruin on the outskirts of the kamp and asked the teen to find her, only using his mind.

He did, indeed find her.

He also flipped her over his shoulder, she didn't have time to brace, and hit her back hard on the stone. Takeda scrambled, apologising profusely, looking to her and Hanzo for guidance. Hanzo frowned, but congratulated him for finding Kara.

Kara did the latter, but cursed at him silently as he hauled her up.

And, so, her back had a healing bruise on it, right down her spine.

* * *

Whenever she flexed, it would  _hurt_.

When she _flinched_ , it would hurt.

_Stretching_? It hurt.

_Training_?

_It hurt._

It hurt all the  _damn_  time. Titters came from her as she grabbed her purse and checked it.

_Is this what its like to be old?_

She bit back a few nerves, walked down the stairs to her awaiting chauffeur for the night, Johnny. He didn't look too pleased at the thought of three giggly girls in his car.

And, later on, three  _drunk_  giggly girls in the back of his car.

Kara smirked and winked at him. He stared back, not yet getting the gist.

She knew. Oh, she  _knew._..

* * *

_'He had it coming, he had it coming'..._

She looked at the back of Cassie's head as she tried to say 'Lipschitz' several times. Kara giggled, as did Johnny.

"Can't take her back like this. Son'll go mad".

Kara frowned, overly dramatic due to inebriation. She looked like someone had told her the night was over already.

"She can stay with me. I'll take the couch. Jacqui can too. Girls?"

"Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz!" Jacqui exclaimed, Cassie joining in during 'Uh uh'.

"Stay with you? You sssure? Don't you only have one bedroom?"

Kara nodded, blowing an errant curl from her face.

"Yeah, but your parents will lose it if they see you like this. You're  _underage_ , I'm not. Mine will be fine with it. It's fine, you two".

Cassie squealed. "Totally!"

Kara slurred. "Okay. Johnny? Mi casa, s'il vous plaît".

Johnny laughed.

"Did you just mix languages? Even  ** _I_**  don't do that pissed".

The three ladies laughed loudly. Jognny tried to drown it out by humming to himself.

He ended up humming 'Cell Block Tango'. He wasn't sure if the ladies heard him when he swore...

* * *

"So, tell me"...Jacqui started.

"Us!" Cassie shouted, water sloshing precariously in the glass as she waved her arm. Kara looked at that, her, then the carpet.

"Cassie", she giggled, whispering, "careful!" Looking between the scheming girls, she tried to deduce the topic at hand. "Let me hazard a guess. Big Blue, right?"

The teens hollered.

" _Big Blue_? The fuck?  _Nicknaming_  each other now?"

Kara looked at the blond.

"What? He's big and he's blue! Well, not  _blue_ , painted blue".

"Again, like, _how_  do you know that?"

Kara watched in bewilderment as the young woman took gum out of her mouth and stuck it onto the side of her glass.

"Eww! Good job I like you, I don't like the idea of other people's germs on  _ **MY**  _stuff. I shake my head at you, Cassandra Cage".

She did several times for effect. Jacqui coughed, clutching her stomach from laughing.

"Using _full_  names, Cass. You're in _trouble_!"

The Sergeant stuck out her tongue.

"Don't be a  _third_  parent". She mumbled the rest. Kara didn't quite pick it up, her hearing impaired, surroundings a little hazy.

"Sorry, but, you two shouldn't be drinking in the first place. And its hitting me now. Should be getting my head down soon".

A look at the clock signalled one in the morning.

"You two can take the bed. I'll grab some blankets".

Cassie grabbed her hand, getting on her knees, practically jumping up and down, like a child with glee.

"Nuh uh. You're staying up, with us. 'Sides, you  _never_  answered Jacqui's question".

Kara shook her head, regretting the movement. She sat down, but remained in the blond's grasp.

"Nothing to tell. I don't think he's a threat to us. Not sure how Raiden will see it, but, we're okay", alcohol had her second-guessing herself, "I think".

"Yeah, buuuut", Cassie slurred, "how do ya know he's  _not_  blue?"

Kara went red, despite the reason not being anything ' _out of hand'_ , naughty.

"I met him before he became the Emperor. Think of Goro, but with two arm 'stead of four, more fingers, and piercings"...she drifted off after that, thinking she sounded perverted somehow, like she shouldn't know even basic things about the man.

"Thinking of getting a piercing, a bull ring through my sep...er, septum".

Jacqui snorted. "Yeah, cause your Mom won't lose her mind over that".

Cassie sounded smug.

"I wouldn't tell  _her_. I'd tell Dad. He'd be cool with it".

Kara covered a wry grin.

"How would she  _not_  see it? Logic Cass", she tapped her brain, taking the piss, a corny move, " _logic_ ".

The blond stuck her middle fingers up. Kara barked laughter.

"Chill,  _GI Jane_ ".

Cassie kept her hands up.

" _Barbie_?"

The Sergeant frowned.

"Nuhuhuh", she wiggled her index and middle finger, "' _psychic_ '. Riiight. I mean, even Takeda doesn't claim to be that".

Cassie's aura changed, darkened versions of her usual blue hue spotted throughout the wisps.

Kara shook her head.

"I  _am_  psychic, but nowhere near my Mother's level. She knows  _instantly_  what anyone is thinking, if she chooses to read their mind. She doesn't intrude though. Sometimes, I can hear people's thoughts without trying. I have learned to block out most voices, or tune them out, so I can focus on something else".

The older woman finished her glass of water, ice clinking in the glass as she placed it on a coaster.

"Okay". She waved her hands. "Ask away. And nothing perverse. Besides", she grinned, tapping her nose, "you're a little young for stuff like  _that_ ".

Her answer had a torrent of 'Ooohs', and 'Ahhhs' directed at her. She  _regretted_  her gall.

Perhaps she  _shouldn't_  have given that answer to two, hilariously drunk, giddy, already  _suspicious_  women?...

* * *

_Two months later_

Kara carefully sifted fingers through the bookshelves of Kotal's library. Old book must hit her senses, and she loved it. It felt nostalgic, thoughts returning, pondering the times she read through scrolls, written by her adopted Grandfather and his forefathers, learning Hànyǔ, two forms of Mandarin, simplified and traditional. Shido died when she was six, but helped her to pronounce certain long words, syllables baffling her little self. The man would grin, hiding it behind his usual stern mask. Now matter how young she was, Kara  _knew_  better than to judge the man on first appearance.

* * *

_First_  glance? Shido Amakura looked like he would  _kill_  you on the spot, make you watch, then rip out your  _eyes_ , before  _squishing_  them between hardened, calloused hands.

* * *

_Second_  glance? The man's eyes would  _soften_  their harshness, his posture would hunch slightly, his mouth would  _twitch_ , curving into a smile. Especially when Kara was very young and was trying to walk. She would wobble towards him, the man's arms outstretched, fingers poised just in case she fell.

When she tottered into his arms, the Grandmaster's smile became a grin. He would laugh, pick her up, turn towards his son with pride glimmering in ever warming eyes. Jin would return the friendly greeting, owing the man before him everything.

In  _any_  way he could thank him, pay him back for his kind act twenty three years ago, he  _would_.

* * *

Kara's memory then materialised her Mother. She entered the room, bowing gracefully, full of poise. The woman remembered that vividly, her Mother was such a  _beautiful_  woman. Calm, willowy, almost  _dancing_  across the floor to sit beside her Step-Grandfather. Shido passed little Kara to her Mother, who cradled her close, nuzzling her.

Two honoured men got to watch that glorious sight, knowing their luck at having such a wonderful family unit.

* * *

Kara snapped from rushing thoughts, looking at the bookcase before her. She snorted, shook her head, closed her eyes, and placed a finger on a row of books. She slowly glided the finger along their well-worn edges, counting in her head.

She stopped when she got to five, pausing, opening her eyes. The book she touched would be the one she would read first, Had she not done this, the read and reread neat pile on the desk behind her would be a haphazard Jenga stack, most remaining unread.

A presence in the room unnerved her for some reason.

"Emperor?"

She wasn't about to read whom stepped into the room.

"Still here?"

Kara turned, tilted her head, confusion obvious. Oblivious to his beguilement, Kotal pursed his lips.

"Its been  _four_  hours Kara".

Kara's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit! Really?"

A moment of panic ensued as she patted her pockets for her phone. When she patted her bra, Kotal looked away.

_Buzz..._

_Ping...buzz buzz._

The Emperor's head followed the noise, ears keen. His gaze fell upon a black metallic object. He'd seen it before, he recalled.

_Her 'phone'._

Three boxes popped up on screen, an alarm, a ' _text message_ ', and an ' _email_ '. Kara followed his head, seeing what he was.

The boxes garnered a glance.

Her picture, her ' _screensaver_ ' garnered _more_.

* * *

She looked  _different_ , upbeat, white toothed grin, a glass in hand, lips plush, slight curve of her cheeks, black fabric raised a slight amount as it dipped  _below_  the photo,  _petite_  figure highlighted by soft red light,  _nipped in_  waist...

_What?_

It had been a  _long_  while since he'd looked at someone, _anyone_ like that. It almost felt, _intimate._

He stopped looking...

* * *

Kara let out a short giggle under her breath. The Emperor looked, off? Strange, as he craned his neck to look at the article. A vein bulging, a swallowing, bobbing of his Adam's Apple caused the heat she felt when she winked at him to come back.

_Don't guys do that when they **like**  someone?_

Her brain questioned that.

_No, he's nervous._

Another voice chimed in.

_Nervous? Of **me**? A picture?_

_The Netherrealm am I thinking?_

* * *

"Emperor?"

_Fuck it. Show him the pictures. What harm could they do? There's nothing untoward in your albums, right?_

A warning light flashed.

_Do I still have that picture of me, no panties, in a half unbuttoned, short, red yukata?_

She walked over to the table, taking the phone, handing it to the man.

_Oh, fuck, I do._

Rational kicked in.

_Like he'd look. He isn't a creeper._

"Here. That", she pointed to the file of pictures on her phone screen, then hit 'slideshow', "is what mortals call a 'night out'".

Kotal took the article, gazing upon the pictures. This move took Kara by surprise. She hadn't expected him to gaze at them. A  _cursory_  spared look was what she thought he would do. Why look at something you aren't interested in for  _more_  than a few seconds? His attention to duty was more important than  _her_.

"Ignore the last few, I was a bit", she got flustered, " _tipsy_ ".

The last pictures were blurry. Kotal smirked, some younger days spent drunk, doing what mortal's would call 'partying', though, the activities were of a more,  _macabre_  nature. It appeared Kara was merely drinking, enjoying the company of good friends, (he believed the ladies names were Cassie and Jacqui, and a man he did not know, but Cassie looked like him). The three, sometimes four clinked glass flutes in some photos, pulling silly, childish faces in others, drinking from minuscule glasses in a few more.

* * *

Kara rambled to pass the time.

"Not a fan of clubs or whatever. I don't like shouting over loud music just so a guy that's trying to chat me up can hear me say, ' _I'm not interested_ '".

She looked at the shots picture, a pink one in her hand. It tasted of passion-fruit, she recalled.

"They are called shots. Shot glasses. You drink them in one. They are really strong but nice. They are like, hmmm", she wondered what comparison she could make.

Kotal answered that for her.

"I know what these drinks are, clubs and such. This does not like like that. It looks, sophisticated".

Kara nodded. "Its a theatre. We were watching Chicago, a musical. Singing, dancing, acting. Did you have those in your era?"

Kotal shook his head, disbelief colouring his features.

"I am not from a  _foreign_  planet, Kara. Of course we had these. Singing was common place, as was dancing. Courtship mainly, celebrations, rituals".

The first caught the woman's attention more than she'd care to admit.

"Same nowadays. I did join in", she flushed, neck up as she craned to look at him, "the singing, that is. I can't dance for shit".

She shook her head of the time she attempted street dance, offering a hand.

"Are you done? If not, just put it on the table. I'll put back the books. I can visualise where they were originally".

Kotal perked up, nostrils flaring. His ears, too, twitched, which Kara found adorable. She pretended she  _hadn't_  seen that.

"Visualise? You can view the past?"

Kara half nodded.

"Kinda. Not years, an hour or so. I picked the last few up not long back".

"Could you see my past? Our past meetings?"

"Wouldn't that be intrusive?"

"I am  _offering_ ". It sounded as if the man were  _bartering_  with her.

"Huh?" Suspicion attached itself to her mind. "What would you like in return?"

Kotal waved his hands, golden bangles jingling with the movement.

"You let me view some of your life outside of kombat, outside the stuffiness of royal occasions. It is only fair I give some of my past away".

Kara felt honoured, but a little mortified at the prospect of reading such a man's mind. Kotal had decades, hell,  _millennia_  on her. Could she sift through that? Be able to pass the  _atrocities_  he committed? The horrible  _sights_  he had viewed?

The horrible sights  _he_ , himself had created?

* * *

"What I told you has you worried".

It wasn't a question, but, she nodded.

"I won't think of those moments. They do not phase me anymore. Some", he tried to phrase it in a way that would calm the woman, " _better_  times, I will keep them at the forefront".

Kara was unsure.

"I'll think about it. Thank you though", she smiled a genuine smile, "that's  _personal_ , being in someone's mind. Viewing what they viewed?" That smile fluctuated, a little cheekiness decorated the corners of her mouth. "Does that mean you  _trust_  me?"

Kotal couldn't look at her. Kara squealed internally.

_Victory!_

_Damn, I'm good._

"If I did not, you would not be here".

Kara stopped gloating.

"Ahem". She beamed. "Awesome!" She offered a hand, looking at the table, using the other to move the books to their original positions on the shelves. Kotal shook her hand, squinting. He was _on_  to her, her sudden change in mood.

She decided to call his bluff once she was done putting the books in their rightful place.

"See you in a bit".

Black brows lifted.

"'In a bit?'"

Kara was out of the room, until she remembered her phone. She back-stepped, took her highly valued possession, walking off afterwards, purposefully stopping in the doorway.

"It means soon... _Papa Smurf_ ".

She didn't wait to observe and or hear the Emperor's reaction. She merely giggled her way down the palace's main grand staircase...


	8. Chapter 8

_"Kara? What is this? What are_ _**you** _ _? How are you stealing my thoughts? A thief in the night you certainly aren't. Yet, you persist"._

* * *

Kotal lazily watched servants polishing the gold of the his throne slowly, meticulously. Others swept the floor quickly, dustpan and brush to catch errant dust particles, dust balls. He stood on a small balcony, the sun kissing his skin, healing wounds, rejuvenating him. Hurried footsteps pricked his ears. He turned to see Erron sprinting towards him. The cowboy skidded to a halt, panting heavily. He managed a bow, coughing as he bent at the waist.

"Erron? Breathe".

He pulled up a chair, sitting down as he caught his breath.

"What is wrong?"

Erron fixed his Stetson.

"The sorcerer Quan Chi and D'Vorah have been found and captured. They are in Earthrealm's kamp".

Kotal shot up, runes alight.

"We must act now, whilst the chance is there. Whilst it is right".

Erron nodded, noting a quick look from a small blond servant as he turned. She blushed, shook her head profusely, a gesture for sorry. He hadn't noticed the woman before, but felt a smile wanting to form.

He let it as Kotal walked past him. He tipped his hat, the blond tipping her head in response, green eyes doe-like. He didn't fight the smile as he hurried after the Emperor.

* * *

"Quan Chi!"

Hanzo bellowed, veins pulsing, orange heat all around him. Sonya ran towards the man, but was halted by his men. She put her hands up.

"Master Hasashi! Don't! We need to question him". She glanced at the container the sorcerer sat within. "You will get retribution, I swear that to you, but not right now".

Hanzo felt an eye roll coming on.

"I have waited long enough!" He looked away, bitter laughter bubbling up. "My family have waited long enough".

Jakal desperately wanted to step forward, say something. Perhaps Hanzo could overlook the fact he was Lin Kuei, his  _enemy_ , and listen to him because of his status as General.

However, Sonya, too was a General. And, if the Shirai Ryu Master would not listen to her, the man was no fool, he would not listen to him. His daughter stood beside him, frantically trying not to say something or intervene. She turned to him suddenly.

"Dad, Kotal's coming here, now! He can't! He's not meant to be here! Shit...", she paced, "he'll end up in crossfire between the Shirai Ryu and Quan. He will be attacked, and could see that as Earthrealm declaring war. If he attacks now, we're already splintered off, he'll defeat us. Raiden will attack him in retaliation, and, likely, they'll be another kontest. But, there can't be if everyone is  _dead_ ".

* * *

Magic shone, blazing fury, blinding all before it. The source?

Shinnok's amulet. Quan began chanting, weakly, but managing to speak the incantation well enough for it to work. A flurry of red left the trinket, long since rendered useless by Raiden.

Only, it wasn't useless anymore. The little trace of the chaos causing former God remained within it, and, with Quan's influence, what pitiful amount of energy he possessed fusing with it. It interlinked, twisting around, an Ouroboros chain, seemingly unending.

The next blast came from the group's right. Tiama, in a flash or purple landed on the ground, freezing the scene in front of her. Raiden appeared next, bolts covering his form, eyes darkened from rage. However, his face showed exasperation.

* * *

Clear there was a power struggle, Kara and Jakal ran over to the group. Hanzo commanded his men to release their restraint on the General and her companions, stepping forward, fist clenched over his heart.

"HE IS MINE!" Raiden's arm stopped him from walking toward. He growled, only refusing to bat the arm away and fight due to his respect for the God. "Raiden, I can't...he is right there. I can wait no longer".

Raiden shook his head, tone its usual peaceful sound, his form giving away inner,  _true_  feelings.

"I ask for patience, Hanzo. A little longer. We must prevent Shinnok's summoning, destroy him before he gains strength. Then", he placed a tentative hand on the man's shoulder, "I promise, you will have your chance. None will try to stop you".

The thunderer looked towards Tiama.

"Lady Tiama, if you please".

Tiama nodded, chanting her own soft incantation.

* * *

All eyes fell on the form of Shinnok. It began dissipating, flecks of red glitter moving away from him. His form faded away. Quan was losing the battle against the Goddess. Age severely weakened his mind, malnourished body failed him, strength no longer there to keep him standing. He crumpled to the floor, looking at D'Vorah. The swarm queen glanced at him, then the gasping former deity, her intent clear.

It was in that split second that the sorcerer realised her true nature. He knew then she was about to betray him, as she had Kotal.

A loud voice took his attention. Hanzo barrelled toward him, Tiama's magic no longer holding him back.

He was surrounded by Shirai Ryu, their leader pulled him up, popping the joint at the shoulder. He howled, scowling, before changing tack.

"Hanzo, please. Let us be civil here".

Hanzo couldn't believe his ears.

"Civil? Civil?! How dare you spit that word at me. How dare you even speak to me!"

He pulled his kunai from his belt, throwing it with pinpoint accuracy at the sorcerer's chest. Quan looked down helplessly, aware his death was impenitent.

Painfully aware of his own mortality, as he was yanked towards the ninja.

* * *

"GET OVER HERE!"

The last thing he heard. He zoned out, unable to fight properly. Shame filled him as he let the man beat him. The man, whom he tortured, took everything he loved away from him, stole his life.

Hanzo had every right to kill him, this, the much older man knew.

He didn't wish to accept fate, but knew he had too.

* * *

Tiama, unaware of the amulet's position believed she had prevented Shinnok's revival.

She hadn't. At some point, in the fray, among the Shirai Ryu men's surging forward in attack formation, D'Vorah had acquired the item, sprinting towards the vanishing form of Shinnok. Kara spotted her far too late, but began to run.

Jakal pulled her back.

"Kara, no".

Kara stared incredulously.

"Dad! The amulet! Can't just stand here and watch, gotta do something". She looked at her parents, then Sonya. "Let me do something, please! Sick of sitting around. I didn't train almost my entire life for nothing. Besides, I am not alone, am I?"

She looked at all of her friends, Sonya's men flanking them. She smiled positively.

"Have to prove I can fight at some point", she put her hands up, wagging them and her eyebrows, "don't I?"

Jakal looked angry, but it soon became obvious he was masking laughter. He knew his daughter could fight, he trusted in her abilities.

"Alright". Jakal looked at his wife. " _Dad voice_?"

She nodded. " _Mom voice_?"

Kara shook her head.

"Did you just try that with a _twenty-five_  year old woman? Honestly".

Laughter coloured her surroundings, calming nerves. Kara coughed, straightened her robes and ran towards the swarm queen.

* * *

_Master Hasashi? I'm coming over there. Not for you, or your men, but, for D'Vorah. I know I'm Lin Kuei, just trying to cover my ass here._

Hanzo spared her a look, nodding. He signalled to his men to leave Kara be. She sighed in relief, nodding in thanks. She approached D'Vorah, snatching the amulet with her telekinesis. D'Vorah hissed.

"I should be the one annoyed. Little traitor, aren't you?" Kara hissed back, laughing at her jape.

"This one has not time for mortal's interfering where they shouldn't. You should be honoured you have the  _privilege_  of witnessing Lord Shinnok's return".

Kara smirked. "Charming. The word 'Lord' loses its power, when ya call every guy you claim to serve it, you know".

She got into her stance, low, as to avoid the nasty pincers she'd had the unfortunate view of the damage they inflicted.

Now? She knew it  _wasn't_  'unfortunate'...

* * *

Kara was glad she could move swiftly, the swarm queen had a few tricks in her hive. Flies would buzz around her, attention on those, not the hand, foot or pincer flying towards her at lightning speed. The flies were destroyed in the blink of an eye, purged quickly. Kara was completely in the moment. Nothing took her away from that. She couldn't afford to mess around here. It wasn't just D'Vorah they were dealing with here.

* * *

A loud slice pierced the air. Hanzo stood, sword drawn, after lopping off Quan Chi's head. Souls flew out of the sorcerer's headless form, attempting to possess Kara. She squealed, vision unfocused, her guard lowered.

"MOM!"

Tiama's head shot towards her daughter. She redirected the unsteady stream of souls towards herself, helping them pass through her on their journey to the afterlife.

* * *

Kara, however waved her hands, frantic, afraid of the spirits around her, what they could do to her. She couldn't assist them, but, her abilities would be viewed that way. The souls without thought, hive-minded would 'attack' her, take her over, force her to channel their pain, their unending suffering. One swirled around her, attempting to take her over, channel itself. Kara's head snapped around at the last second, far too late to stop impending death.

Attention off D'Vorah, the woman grabbed the amulet, throwing in Shinnok's direction. The defiled deity managed to grab the object, clutching it to his chest. She turned to face the telepath, pincer flying out, snapping bolt upright, aimed at Kara's chest. As the woman turned, the weapon missed her heart by mere inches.

Kara screamed, eyes wide, frantically searching for help. All eyes fell upon her as blood pooled, drenching the purple fabric covering her chest, sticking it fast to her skin.

* * *

"KARA!"

Heads moved towards the angry boom. Kotal and a hundred men stepped out of a portal. Raiden walked to prevent the Emperor from intervening, however Tiama stopped him.

"Please, Raiden. He's not here to fight us". She pleaded. "You know that". She faced her daughter next. "If I pull out the pincer, it will pierce her heart. If it does, she is dead". She halted proceedings, temporarily halting her daughter's flailing, whimpering. "Oh Gods".

Hands on her face, she silently choked. Her husband, livid, eyes brown, verging on black stared at D'Vorah.

"I'm gonna kill her".

Tiama sobbed aloud, voice changing as she spoke, pitch varying as various voices were channelled.

"You can't! If you attack her, she'll withdraw the pincer. If she takes it out, our daughter is dead.  _Gone_ , Jin. Gone, just like that".

Jakal growled, more frustrated and upset than pissed. He worried for his wife, his daughter. The fate of his little family.

Kotal attempted to deflect the thunderer's arm.

"Jakal, right? Kara's Father. Desist. I ask you to let  _me_  kill her. I will not harm Kara. She has done much for both our realms. I would not cause her any more distress". He faced Raiden, offering a hand, keeping as still as he could, despite rage flaring in his gut. "Lord Raiden. I give my word, my life upon my words that I, nor my men are, will attempt to take over Earthrealm. I am not here to battle you. I am here to assist you".

Raiden was suspicious, and rightly so. He was aware of Kara's visits to Outworld, as an emissary of sorts, but not of what occurred there. What was said in their meetings. Kotal looked eager to help, overeager. Overbearing.

* * *

Concerned, white eyes crackled, lightning fizzling behind the stone visage.

"Raiden? He's almost here. He has the amulet. When I let go, he will arise and will take Kara's soul. I don't know what to do".

Kotal butted in. "My armies and I can take the attention from Kara, direct our attack on this 'Shinnok'. He won't be able to steal Kara's soul. She will survive, partial soul or not. I swear that".

Raiden did not know how to fix this. Fixing Earthrealm's dilemmas was his job, his given roll. His roll felt nothing more than a burden this day...

* * *

"Your actions trouble me", worry flashing in the ever lighter blue eyes looking into his surprised the God, "however, with the given circumstances, I will let you assist us,  _Ko'atal K'etz Kahn_ ".

Kotal felt a smile, stifling it, the situation deemed inappropriate for such an action. The use of his full name was a warning, one superiors used in his past. Normally, he would not accept that tone, the use of his name, his Father's name in derision had a flare of indignation light inside him.

This was not a normal situation. This one called for respect, harmonious discord, and he would respect the thunderer.

* * *

_I love you Dad._

Jakal jumped, heart in his throat, stomach dropping rapidly.

_Don't, Kara. Don't you fucking think about it._

He faced her.

_I can't Dad. I'm sorry. I can feel my soul leaving me. You can see the blood, Dad._

Her soul did, indeed begin to leave her, white wisp floating upwards from her form.

_Shinnok is taking my soul._

Teary eyes glanced at her Mother.

_Knew I should have focused on my mental abilities than my physical ones. I didn't feel I could stand beside you, with how strong you truly are, Mom._

Tiama could not longer speak, her mind taken over with the task at hand. Over a hundred souls called for aid, her aid. Kara knew this.

Before she closed her eyes, she saw a familiar face. One that gave her mixed feelings.

One feeling dulled the pain in her chest. She tried desperately to cling onto that one. Grasp onto it with all her remaining might...

* * *

The scene began again, a flurry of activity. Kotal, true to his word had his men surround Shinnok, Kara and D'Vorah. Raiden teleported next to Shinnok, the two fighting for control of the amulet. The former could use it to end the conflict, the latter to turn that into chaos.

Kara felt herself being pulled towards Shinnok as she watched the battle, powerless to help. Spluttering blood, she watched as her soul fuelled Shinnok. He drew strength from it, using her power to  _attack_  Raiden. She looked at the thunderer, wet eyes apologetic. Not about to utter a sound, she vomited blood. That's when she knew she was done for. This was the time she was told your life flashed before your eyes.

However...she saw nothing but darkness, thin lines of scarlet threaded itself around her, tightening ever so slowly, constricting.

"Kara! Don't give in! Shinnok is wrenching your soul from you. Your Mother cannot help right now, but the rest of us are doing what we can. Fight this, Kara. Fight!"

Raiden's voice spurred her on. She opened her eyes to see the swarm queen glaring down, as if she were mud she had stepped in. Fits of violent coughing brought up more precious carmine fluid. She spat it out, metal tainting taste buds. Throat hoarse, the telepath cursed. She had all but forgotten she could talk using her mind. Though weak, her voice would still be heard.

She would make sure of it.

* * *

_Hey, D'Vorah._

She looked down, squinting, hissing.

_Fuck you. You deserve to be killed for your betrayal._

She looked at Shinnok.

_I bet you wouldn't even serve him._

She spat the word 'him', venom lacing it.

D'Vorah, in response pulled her pincer back just a little, keeping the younger woman suspended.

Kara hissed.

_I'm willing to bet the only reason you are doing this is because you want the power. The glory. Your race is like Baraka's, all but extinguished. You had every chance_ _**not** _ _be a psychotic bitch. You chose to be one. Your actions are causing misery, and won't go unpunished._

* * *

Raiden had to hold Kotal back, the action the Emperor found infuriating.

"We cannot 'kill' Shinnok yet. The part of Kara's soul that has fused with his is will be absorbed into the amulet and corrupted, the remainder of Shinnok's fusing with it".

Kotal dealt a devastating punch to the chaos God before him, square in the abdomen.

"The fusion would be unpleasant at best", he looked at Kara, unsheathing his triangular blade, "unbearable at worst".

_Lady Tiama?_

Tiama quickly snapped from the grey haze of possession, giving the Emperor a small, curt nod. He nodded in return.

_I will partially rend D'Vorah's pincer from Kara. She will hit the ground, and has already lost quite a bit of blood, but will be okay, with time. You must be beside her when I do this, for I will not stop until the betrayer is dead._

Tiama nodded eagerly.

_You can use your mind to speak? My Kara taught you that, didn't she?_

She smiled, pride shining though.

_Of course, Emperor._

Kotal turned to Raiden, who had Shinnok gripped, arms behind his back, shocking him, little white bolts flying off the two, electrifying the air around them.

_Raiden. My plan, did you hear of it?_

Raiden nodded, both in agreement and acknowledgement.

"If I", he paused, glum, the pit of his stomach nauseous, "cannot protect Earthrealm alone, its allies coming to our aid is very much appreciated".

Kotal smiled, offering a hand.

"Allies".

The two shaking hands meant more than any there would realise...

* * *

_One, two..._

Tiama looked around.

_Everyone. We work as one unit. I will rescue Kara, and halt Shinnok's reawakening._

Jakal put his arm around his wife's shoulder, nuzzling her jaw.

_For Kara._

"For Kara?"

His raised voice garnered cheers, as over a hundred men and women bowed to him.

_Deep breaths._

_Three..._

* * *

Kotal severed D'Vorah's limb, cleaving it cleanly. She howled, facing the offender. Kotal wasn't about to hear her whining, he grabbed her, yanking her towards him. He ended her quickly, slitting her throat, emerald, tinted with yellow spurting from her covering his hand and blade. He tossed the swarm queen's body, waving away her flies, throwing blood off in the process. Acid bit at the skin of his arm, the fire he summoned quickly ridding the stinging goo.

Kara gasped as she dropped, pain making her wriggle, the wriggling making the pain worse. Vision swimming, she vaguely registered blue flashing in front of her. She hit the ground, feeling arms wrap around her. She looked up to the face of her Father. Raiden was behind her, hand on the small of her back. Kara managed a smile, weakness settling in.

"Thank you".

It was quiet, nought much more than a whisper, but her appreciation was heard. Both men smiled, the thunderer turning his attention back to Shinnok.

* * *

Kotal felt sick with worry as he knelt beside the young woman's prone form. Kara's mind was unfocused, eyes closed, aura bleak, control seemingly vanishing into thin air. Lack of control via both parties meant it connected with his, transferring her pain to him. He winced, chest tightening, blood pulsing beneath his skin. She felt cold, skin the palest Winter snow. He did the only thing he could without drawing too much attention, without raising eyebrows. His runes aglow, his abilities providing warmth, a comfort to the woman.

Kara couldn't react, though she felt the heat. She wished to open her eyes, despite the swimming darkness she saw prior terrifying her. Her minds eye saw turquoise coupled with indigo hues around her. Willing her mind to speak, she sincerely hoped she  _could_  say something.

* * *

_Kotal?_

White glided in, gracefully sidling alongside blue.

_Raiden?_

Bronze lined the spectrum, wavering, a tad jittery. Kara wanted to laugh.

_Dad?_

* * *

"Emperor?" Jakal heard Kara. He was confused, but wasn't about to argue with someone saving his daughter's life, even if that someone were the _Emperor of Outworld_.

"Never mind. Thank you".

Kotal nodded. "Kara told me of the attempt on my life. She couldn't quite tell me who, but told me someone would attempt to stab me. When I saw the mercenary Kano's Butterfly Knives, I knew it would be him when he was close to me. It is only right that I assist when I can".

Jakal sighed in relief when he saw Kara move. More of a flinch, but it was something.

"Hey now", he bowed to the Emperor before kneeling by his daughter's head. He propped her up against his knee, "be careful sweetheart. We still need to retrieve the remainder of your soul".

Kara jolted upright, eyes open, not their usual hazel hue, but jet black, endless pools of death.

"NO! No! Please, stop it!"

Raiden seized the amulet. Shinnok lunged, talons stuck in the Elder God's arm. The two wrestled for dominance. Shinnok, barely corporeal spoke through Kara, his deep husk coming from the small woman frightening everyone.

* * *

"Cease, Raiden. Cease your meddling. You failed to protect Earthrealm nine times, and will fail again". She pointed at herself. "I shall take her soul".

"Leave her alone". Raiden's eyes darkened.

"You're folly never ceased to amaze me". Kara hauled herself up, onyx dust sweeping around her. Her Father was cast off her, as was Kotal. The two stood, one paralysed with fear, the other outrage.

"Purge her and you purge her soul. It cannot find its way home if I kill her, can it?"

Tiama, finished siphoning souls marched over towards her 'child'.

"Harm her and I won't stay my hand".

Shinnok's mouth opened, the sound coming from Kara, mimicking his mouth movements.

"You wouldn't harm  _me_ , would you? You took a vow of peace, after all".

Tiama smirked.

"Not Kara, no. You? I don't have to touch you to harm you. My friends however?" She looked at each and every one of the warriors. "They all want you dead. Form an orderly queue now".

Shinnok smirked, as did Kotal. Jakal grinned, his wife's tone amusing. It somehow lightened the grave atmosphere.

* * *

Hanzo and his men ran over, Sonya, Johnny, Kenshi and their children joining them, once they ran through the Outworld portal. Raiden, despite what he knew he must do felt himself hesitate. His chest hurt, heart clenching. He knew he was attacking Shinnok, killing him, but hearing his voice through someone he should have protected came as a nasty surprise. A barb ripping through his chest, a lead weight in his stomach.

A deep breath, followed by centering himself, he took the amulet in one hand, and focused his energy on the other. His right side lit up, blinding white lightning killing the man who used to sit beside him in the Heavens, shredding through the form as if he were made of paper. This made him fall silent, not wishing to speak.

Bruised, seeing the chaos before him? The God of thunder knew he must up his game. Being mindful and passive wasn't cutting it.

A lump formed in his throat. He looked around, closing his eyes, wanting nothing more than to leave, knowing full well he couldn't...

* * *

The Shirai Ryu leader gestured towards Kara, shrinking back at her 'voice'.

"Is this my fault?" He looked at Jakal. He would once have been a sworn enemy, had he not made peace with Sub-Zero. His actions meant the General could, once again be his mortal enemy.

In clan name? No.

In honour? Yes...

* * *

Jakal bit his cheek. He wished to nod,  _punch_  the man.

He knew he couldn't. Sub-Zero had informed him that no bad blood existed between his clan and Hanzo's clan anymore. If he attacked, that would render the truce  _broken_.

He sighed. "No, Master Hasashi".

Hanzo was concerned, concerned Shinnok was threads away from acquiring a 'puppet', just like he was Quan's.

He gulped back nausea.

"If I can help in any way, please, let me know".

Jakal, grateful, walked over, offering a hand. Hanzo shook it.

"We are allies, Hanzo. I will let you know if we need anything".

He walked back over to Kara, his wife done removing Shinnok's influence from their child. She shielded her in a cocoon, a bubble of pure telekinetic energy. His hands easily pierced the layers. They reformed to cover his arms.

"The Jinsei Chamber, now".

Tiama nodded, following her husband to create a portal to the chamber. Raiden followed, amulet in hand.

"I am sorry, Jakal, Tiama". White hair covered five o'clock shadow. "I...we must be swift. Kara's soul will be tainted. However, with time, it will heal".

* * *

Kotal, up until this point had been silent, pacing. When he saw Kara being moved, he stopped, folding his arms.

"Is she well?"

Raiden answered,  _not_  the man he expected too.

"She will be. Emperor, your assistance is greatly appreciated. Though, I must ask. How did you know something was wrong here?"

Kotal paused, unsure how to phrase his answer.

"Kara and I have a 'link', of sorts. A, 'cord', she calls it. Something felt off, magic wasn't aligned, the Heaven's shifted, their light dimming. I could not place it, but, upon Erron's sudden outburst, I had my answer. I came for D'Vorah, though I felt something else was amiss. The outcome of this, it has served all of us, no?"

The God nodded.

"It has". He noted a furrowing of brows in the young woman's direction. Her pale visage, drooping frame, limbs limp was a truly horrible sight. He did not mention the look he saw as he bowed his head. Kotal returned that, letting the God past him, and towards the portal.

* * *

As things calmed externally, his surroundings slowly winding down, things resuming normality, Kotal's stomach did somersaults. His head felt heavy, migraine looming, pinching the back of his neck. Erron tried to console him. His words, whilst nice, the Emperor was in no mood to wax poetic. Anxiety filled him, sadness in his veins. The idea that Kara, a woman whom, in truth, he barely knew, but knew well enough, for an unknown reason had him feeling as he did when his Mother died. Like someone had their hand wrapped around his heart, grip tight, knuckles white with effort exerted, their nails piercing the delicate flesh of the organ.

The Emperor promptly turned on his heel, leaving the kamp in his wake. He wished to watch over Kara, the thought sudden,  _unwarranted_. He sounded positively lecherous, watching over her, like a panther would its  _prey_.

She  _wasn't_  his prey, he certainly  _not_  a predator.

So,  _why_  did he feel he should protect her? That he  _should_  have protected her from this?


	9. Chapter 9

_"This isn't her, not the Kara I know". He paused. "I know? Yes, I **know** "._

* * *

_Two days ago_

Jakal cursed under his breath, hand at his side balled into a fist, the other across his eyes.

"Her soul is corrupted, right? If we transfer it now, she will be a female Shinnok. Well, fuck".

Tiama frowned. "Jakal, please. I must concentrate here. I love you but, could you be a little quieter?"

Jakal laughed. "Even when mad, you're still sweet. Okay". He sat down, energy gliding all around him, vibrating the ground, rippling in the air like waves. It made him feel rejuvenated, easing the pinch of bruises. "You're amazing, you know that?"

His wife nodded, slyly at first, but her kindness won out.

"I try". Her daughter's form wasn't quite as gaunt as it was a few days ago. "She looks a little better. That's good, right?"

Uncertainty shook her voice. Jakal rubbed her back.

"Yes, any progress is good, love. Don't ever think that just because we, yes,  _we_ , cannot fix what went wrong in a day, that doesn't make us bad parents. This will take time".

The Goddess nodded. "We aren't alone. Hmm?" Sapphire coloured the paper panels of the doorway. "Kotal?"

Jakal squinted. "Is it me, or is he rather close, with Kara? I get that she's done a lot between realms, but, he's awful, clingy?"

Tiama shook her head. "Not clingy. More, concerned. I see purple in his aura. That's Kara's influence".

Brows rose. "How did Kara influence him?"

"Its telepathic, but, since she is unconscious, it must be remnants of his consciousness in her memory".

Baffled, the General waved his hands.

"Still don't get any of that. Been with you, thirty years? Yeah, thirty. And I don't understand any of that. Still", he goofy-grinned, "better Kara acquiring your powers than mine. Don't need any more earthquakes cause I sneezed, or got annoyed".

Tiama laughed. "Look. There's the soul". She looked at it, sniffling. "Its bright red. I didn't think it would be".

Jakal's smile faded, replaced with nothing.

"Oh, honey". He walked over to her, holding her tightly, his body heat warming the cool chamber air, cradling his tired wife.

Neither noticed the soul move. It gracefully swirled around, not giving the Goddess any warning. Only Kara came through.

Not Shinnok.

* * *

_Flash..._

Carmine sparked, a stunning ruby glint, as pure as a gem. It wasn't pure. Kara's amethyst kept the seething mass at bay within it. She cocooned it, glimmering positive crystals overwhelming negative pellucid energy.

The purple almost won out, sifting through the red as if it were sand. An hourglass, two opposing forces meeting, vying for dominance.

Shinnok turned the hourglass, his energy grabbing at Kara's. His tore at hers, slicing through, as a blade would through paper. Kara couldn't fight it. She lashed out, a fused whip of energy agonisingly yanking at her, the Jinsei's heart her target.

The chaos-once-a-deity growled. He wasn't having any games. If he could not become corporeal again, the least he could do was take what remained of the crying soul before him, utilise it, fuse with it. He would have to hide behind her, be in her shadow. If he took his form, he would be exorcised before he could do what he must.

_Shang Tsung's soul well_. That would provide him with the power he so, he sneered at the realisation, _desperately_  craved. Kara's telepathy would be useful, his energy could manipulate people to get directions to the well. The only thing stopping him from leaving was Raiden, dutifully standing guard outside the chamber. How he despised the 'Elder God'. He should have been in his place, not a protector of Earthrealm, but its  _ruin_.

He would have made the realm,  ** _all_  **the realms kneel before him.

* * *

Kara, upon hearing his thoughts screamed.

Conquering would include Outworld.

Conquering  _Kotal_...

_No! Stop it!_

The lilac heart spun, facing Tiama.

_Mom!_

Kara cried.

_Listen to me!_

She sobbed. Shinnok backhanded her. In reply, she cursed.

**_Get me out of here._ **

Kara frowned.

_Us, Shinnok. **Us**._

Sifting through the door, his presence would be felt. That idea was out.

_We'd need a distraction._

Kara suggested. Shinnok sighed, pinching the bridge of his long, hooked nose.

_If we disrupt the flow, its blue, so, if it flashed purple, Mom and Dad will think I am coming back to..._

She looked at her body, prone on the floor. the young woman choked.

... ** _myself_**.

Shinnok smirked.

**Perfect.**

He sneered.

**Good girl.**

He waved a willowy, skeletal hand.

**Go on then.**

The young woman wiped away the rain on her cheeks, setting about causing a temporary shift in the Jinsei.

* * *

_A month prior_

"You sure about this?"

Kotal nodded. "I have barriers in my mind, put in place to, cease remembering terrible atrocities".

Kara nodded, not wanting to ask any more of his words.

"Okay. I will place my hands at the sides of your head. The aura around them?" Delicate, wafer thin lilac lace wove its way around her hands. "This means your mind is open. If it darkens, it means you are resisting. It's closing".

The Emperor nodded. "It shall be as open as it needs to be".

Kara smiled. "Thank you. Okay. Please, close your eyes..."

* * *

Kara opened her eyes, a spiritual witness to Kotal's Father's procession. K'etz was taller, broader, heavy build. He looked formidable in full bone armour, leather covering both shoulders, leather gauntlets and greaves covering limbs. Golden bangles decorated his form, long neck encased in several thick necklaces.

Kara grew nervous. This evaporated when she saw little Kotal, toddling up towards him, his Mother in tow. A small, muscular woman, limbs slim but strong nonetheless. K'etz smiled, picking his little boy up. Kara smiled, as the Father cradled him, tickling him in the process. He reminded her of her Grandfather. On the outside, a fierce brute, nasty, unconcerned for others.

This was not the case here either. The childlike wonder in Kotal's eyes, scanning the large sandstone buildings around him, varying hues of yellow and orange was adorable. Kara remembered similar, seeing young Lin Kuei acolytes doing the same, seeing the world with new eyes, everything amazing.

_You're so tiny!_

Kara exclaimed. Kotal snorted, believing the woman hadn't heard that.

She had, chuckling to herself quietly.

The world was his oyster there. The oyster's shell was cracking however, hairline, but still, the creature was rotting from the inside out...

Kara cast aside that memory, and chose a later one, one which had the Emperor's aura shift, indigo spotting throughout it.

* * *

Kara, this time opened her eyes to blood, deep pattern grooves in a temple floor filled with crimson. Her nose twisted, iron thick in the air. Bodies littered the ground of K'etz's palace, their life flowing freely from arteries, spurting all over the walls. A few warriors were still alive, sputtering, mumoring words. Kara couldn't understand their language. Tears welled, threatening to spill forth.

**_No._ **

Kotal's aura, now jet black forced her back, becoming a physical energy. It took the form of his younger self, afraid, all but charging into her, refusing to let her see what was behind him. She backed off, hands up, energy slick from water.

_Water?_

Kotal was crying, both in the memory  _and_  the present. She could only  _hear_  him there. She could hear and  _see_  him now.

_Woah. I'll leave. You need to open your mind, Kotal. Please,_  she begged,  _I can't get out if you close it. I promise I won't look any more._

Cyan wove throughout the aura, red blobs dripping from a deep seated fear that finally had the chance to escape.

Kara tried to extract herself from the memory. The Emperor's hands shot out, clutching her wrists. She jumped, heart in her mouth, not at all ready to fight if need arose. Violently, she was cast from the Emperor's mind, thrown away, barely able to shield her own from shattering as she fell forward, anxiety fuelled shaking flinging her into the God's arms.

* * *

Kotal's eyes flew open. Unfocused eyes struggled to adjust to the dim candlelit surroundings. The skin on his forearms prickled, confusing him. He looked down, only to see his arms around Kara, her head hung low, hair brushing against his skin. She shook, fits choking her, making her cough, saliva coating the Emperor's chest from an uncovered mouth.

"I did this to you, didn't I?" Finger marks flecked with paint on her wrists had the man hang his head in shame. His mouth skittered across the woman's forehead. Unsure of what to do, Kara's remarks to him about her past coming to the fore, he kissed her sweat sodden skin, bitter salt on his lips ignored. His arms enclosed around her, the young woman burying her head against his chest. The thud of his heart soothed her. She returned the kiss, just below his throat. No idea why she did this, the move baffled both parties.

It was forgotten soon, in the din hush of the room.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Emperor".

Kotal turned. "Yes, Erron? What is it?"

The gunslinger looked panicked.

"There's been reports of Kara hanging around Outworld market. It can't possibly be  _her_  though".

Kotal's stomach dropped.

"This 'Shinnok', he had these so called 'revenents', correct?"

Erron nodded. "What if this 'Kara' is one of those? The part of her soul that was taken was used to create and corrupt a husk? The sorcerer Shang Tsung had a chamber of husks, one of which he used to create Mileena. However, Kara is in the Jinsei chamber.  _How_  could a husk have gotten in there without _detection_?"

If his stomach could just fall out of him, it would. It threatened to come out of his mouth. The thought of Kara's soul being twisted, used for malicious purposes worried him gravely.

"I  _must_  visit her".

Kotal blurted out. Erron raised a bushy sand shaded brow.

"Must? Strong word that, Emperor".

Kotal glared at him, regretting the action milliseconds after. Erron walked away slowly, looking dour, steps short.

"Erron. I apologise". He waved a sapphire hand, noting cracks in the paint, dancing about the veins.

Erron waved the God off. "Eh, I get it. You care for her. It's alright, I understand".

Kotal squinted at that, when he figured out what the gunslinger meant.

_The maid._

He smiled, freaking the man in front of him out.

"I must go alone. Your guns arise suspicion. No matter your true face, all that others see is _bullets_ ".

Erron bowed. The Emperor walked past him, stopping just behind him. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"I wish you luck with Sara. She is a little mousy, and a tad meek, so, be kind".

Erron's heart increased its beat in panic. Kotal smirked, leaving the temple and flustered younger man in his wake.

* * *

"I can  _vouch_  for him".

Tiama said, looking at Emperor as she left the chamber, shutting the door quietly.

Raiden was unsure.

"What was the flash I saw above the temple?"

The Goddess blinked.

"Ah. That was Kara, trying to communicate. Her soul is fighting Shinnok's influence as we speak". She smiled. "She's able to endure more than she gives credit to herself". She bowed her head. "Emperor? What brings you here? Is it Kara's residual memory of you?"

Raiden looked between the two.

"Her mind  _retained_  me? I can't think why".

The thunderer looked at the doorway.

"You met several times. I have also seen Kara's memory of I, her friends, her family. It bears witness to many images". He looked the Emperor up and down, making Kotal feel unwelcome. "If Tiama permits it, and I sense no struggle from Kara, then you may enter". His arm stopped the God as he followed Tiama. "Your words. They hold true? They are steadfast? Any threats on Earthrealm's safety will be swiftly  _eradicated_ ".

Kotal masked a frown. A thinly veiled threat was not appreciated.

"Of course, Raiden. I hold no ill will towards the realm, or its people. I hold respect for you, among my deity brethren, and Lady Tiama as well".

The two most powerful forces in the leading cultural realms shook hands.

"I trust your lackey will keep from getting into trouble? Cease his toying? Bullets and a sharp tongue are  _nothing_  to me now".

Kotal blinked.

_Now?_

Had something  _changed_? He'd have to ask Tiama when the god of the thunder was not there, mere meters away, with all too perked up ears...

* * *

"Erron will not trouble you, I assure you. My word and blood upon a decree. Will that suffice?"

Raiden  _smirked_ , a jolt of worry dug itself into the Emperor's stomach, like a parasite, burrowing deep.

" _Excellent_ ".

* * *

Raiden moved aside. Kotal was let inside the chamber, unprepared for the scene which played out.

A tragedy had befallen, its dark tendrils all encompassing, squeezing the air from his lungs.

Kara lay, utterly motionless fifty meters away. Not even her chest seemed to move. Red caked on and around her chest, nails dirty as if she'd clawed at the ground before succumbing to sleep.

An  _'eternal sleep_ '? Kotal sincerely hoped not. He bowed his head in respect, walking forward solemnly.

She  _would_  make it, she would fight with all the might she had. The Jinsei  _would_  fuel her strides back towards the world of the living.

He was  _sure_  of this.

* * *

Pressing on, the God knelt, the chill of the floor spiking through his limbs. The drop in temperature was ignored as he looked at the woman.

She did not look frightened or alert. Not quiet, he could hear scrambled whispers. But, he wished to hear her  _voice_. Even if she were  _cursing_  him,  _mocking_  him.

Something to sooth the ache in his heart. That ever so  _familiar_  ache.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, I hadn't uploaded the adult version. I have now corrected that.

_"You keep possessing me. It frightened me at first, but, now? I don't want it to stop. Don't ever let it end. You're the only thing that tethers me here"._

* * *

 

_Three months later_

Kotal found Kara in Erron's 'watering hole', as he so eloquently put it. Not taking her for the drinking sort, seeing her 'drowning sorrows', (again, as the gunslinger phrased it) disturbed him. The woman he had spoken too did not give him the impression of someone intent on wallowing if something had gone awry in her life.

It had. After almost dying multiple times, she'd grown weary, cynical. 'Viper' tipped her over the edge, her ass firmly planted on the ground. The grass certainly was not greener there, much to her annoyance...

* * *

"Emperor? I take it this isn't your 'commoner' look?" She smirked, taking hold of a shot glass, holding the chosen carnelian vice near her lips. "Careful. With all those holes in your face, your detractors may use you as a pinata if they got hold of you".

She continued, after receiving no reply. "I nearly died several times. My soul was used to create an abomination that terrorised people, flinging herself around by the vagina. Even now, I see some looking at me, staring, judging, all cause I look like  _her_. I am celebrating life, living a little. That's all. Don't treat me like I am dumb. I'm sick of it. I can do what I want with my existence".

Kotal's eyes flashed blue. a warning or something else, she could not tell. It wouldn't hit her until later what the glint was. The word 'existence' stuck with him, vivid memories came to the fore of her, lying on cold stone, unable to move, even uttering words failed her.

* * *

He kept up his Emperor guise, but felt stress gnaw away inside his gut.

"Kara. I merely worry for you. After what has happened, I only wish you well. Please don't act like a child".

Kara spun around. "Oh, don't", she spat. Other patrons looked in her direction, the sudden outburst drawing their attention. The woman flushed, lowering her tone. "I get it. You're perfect and the rest of us aren't".

Kotal used a hand to order what she had in front of her. The barman gulped, nodded, and bowed before scurrying off towards the bottle rack.

"If you continue to speak to me as if you are a scolded child, I will continue to treat you as such". The small glass placed on front of him was picked up, and swiftly drunk.

The sweetness hit him first, too much for his palate. He swallowed. Kara looked up from her stupor, tilting her head curiously.

"Too much? I thought you'd be able to imbibe anything".

Kotal swallowed the last of the beverage.

"Too sweet".

Kara smirked. "It counteracts my bitterness".

Kotal smirked in return.

"You aren't bitter. Merely..."

The woman cut him off.

"Young? Foolish?" Her smirk deepened. " _Drunk_?" She signalled for another drink, but a hand stopped hers from raising. The barman walked away, continuing to clean a glass.

"You will be, if you go on".

Kara drawled out her reply, childishness colouring her words.

"Awwww, but, I'm  _fun_  drunk".

"You will fall, if you continue. Falling isn't 'fun'".

Kara let out an odd huff.

"What about fawning? I can do that, if that works better for you".

The Emperor took aback, processing that word.

"Obsequious?" She looked smug with herself. "That's a good one".

"That's a, big word".

Kotal said quietly. Kara glowered at first, that phased out to laughter.

"Just let me have some time away from the chaos. Please?"

Her tone changed to that of sadness, her eyes giving off soft struggle. She was pleading with him.

"Why ask permission of me?"

"Well, I am old enough not to have to ask my parents, but, you? You're a different story". She grinned, unable to hide it. "It almost feels like I'm cheating, being in here, talking to other guys, maybe a little flirting here and there".

"You're implying something is there".

Kara nodded, no hesitation.

"I'm implying just that. Both of us know it, we just haven't  _said_  anything. There is something, but", she swivelled to face him, "you aren't a mere man. I can't just screw you. It wouldn't be,  _proper_ ".

Kotal had heard enough smutty language from taverns and in his youth to know exactly what Kara was implying.

"If I wanted to you under me, you would be".

Kara blushed, red ever darkening by the passing minutes.

"Under you? No, honey. If we do that, I'll be on top". She tapped her head. very thankful the light bulbs clearly hadn't been replaced in a while.

_Remember. I can touch you, do whatever I want to you, without physically being be there, so..._

"I  _always_  have the upper hand. You got the weight advantage, I have the sneaky bitch mind tricks".

Kotal leaned in.

 _"Try it"_.

The intonation was clear, laid bare, stripped of contrite. Kara blinked, taken off beat. Kotal was trying to wrestle control of the rhythm. Kara's flow was  _not_  his to control.

No matter how much a part of her wanted to give him control. She could already feel herself wriggling on the stool, certain tilts of her hips giving rather pleasant frissons. She was giving in, but wanted him to catch up to her.

* * *

"What? Really?" She feigned shock. "You and I, rutting like teens who've just discovered how utterly brilliant sex can be? Be still my heart and loins".

She laughed. Kotal's look ceased that. That glint, honeyed bronze oozed from it. Kara shifted, the gaze powerful but inciting. Inside, she felt heat, blossoming from somewhere she'd long assumed was dormant. Not many guys had her squirming.

Not many guys had her body want to give in so quickly. It felt like her body was separate from her mind at the point. It craved physical contact. Her mind didn't know what to do. It panicked, scattering thoughts about the space.

However, she knew one thing. If she continued to shift any further forward, she'd either let herself give in to wanton relief, or fall off the damn stool...

As she moved, she felt herself grow wet, her underwear had slick fluid on it. Her undulating had her close, she could almost see the peak of the hill.

* * *

As Kotal gazed upon her, he saw trembling. Her lip quivered, form shook, pupils dilated, huge black pools diminishing hazel. If no one were around, a dark part in the back of his mind considered taking her, her upper body against the bar, lower around his waist. Her hands clutching splintered wood of the bar top, head back, neck exposed for him to bite.

And he would. He let himself wander, somewhere he hadn't since his he saw his wife naked for the first time. Kara wasn't naked, but he could fill in the blanks easily. Unbidden thoughts rose, a languishing shiver that lasted several seconds. It pooled beads of sweat on his back, they rolled down it, increasing the delectable ease of tension.

Now, the God only saw her, no one else existed in the room. No louts, no shouting, no lusty barmaids, no wenches wanting koin, skulking to back alleys with their 'konquests'.

Nothing but she mattered. The world phased out, replaced by a man's fantasies.

* * *

He first imagined her face, eyes sparkling with mischief, lips pliant, warm against his. Her jaw was sensitive to the touch, he had learned prior. His hand would stroke it lovingly, causing her to giggle. The curve of her cheeks and jawline were perfect to him.

* * *

Then, he envisioned her arms and decolletage. Her arms were slight, but had definition. She was not meant for brute strength, such as he, but swiftness. Her neck wasn't long, nor short. Pale, unmarred flesh greeted him, and he wanted to taste it., the sweat upon her skin, before it soured.

* * *

Her breasts were firm, rounded at the bottom. They would fit in his palms, without much to spare. This, he did not mind, as he would find a way to have her biting that plush blush pink bottom lip. Gentle caresses, even gentler squeezes, his strength reserved for later. His thoughts wandered to her nipples. As all of her was slight, he guessed they would be too. Little peak, sensitive to multiple forms of touch.

* * *

Her waist? Again, slight, with a curve of her hips. Muscles danced there, lean, twitching as she moved. They were not child-bearing hips, that thought rapidly cast away with a grimace. This wasn't what this was about. This was about two people, wanting the same thing, and both were consenting to it.

* * *

Between her legs? The heat from there? How easily would he be able to cup her? Feel what he'd done to her? Use his palm or an errant finger to test her? See her bite her cheek, and possibly swear? That was territory he would not allow his mind to go further into, as of yet, his groin already growing a tad uncomfortable from the pressure caused by wild thinking.

* * *

Her thighs were thick, the rest of the leg slimmer but short in length. They may not be able to go around his waist, but he'd have no trouble hoisting her up against a wall, a bed, or somewhere more, exotic, the bar table coming to mind again...

* * *

 _Could_ he do this?

 _Should_ he do this?

 _Why not?_ His mind chimed in. _Kara looks happy. In fact, she looks..._

She bit that lip, clearly enjoying herself.

_Ravishing. That's what._

_Yes. I can do this._

* * *

Kotal was pulled from his thoughts by Kara, tugging on a necklace, on the edge of running into the bathroom like a mad woman and dealing with the slickness, whimpering like an addict who got a fix after a while of going 'cold turkey'. She almost broke the adornment. She shook her head, not really feeling bad, but trying to look like she was.

If ever she needed more than her hand now, this was the moment.

And, Kotal got the hint, thank the Gods. Kara would be praying to them tonight, in more ways than one...

* * *

"Okay". She put her hands up. "You got me". She signalled for the bartender. "I'll need another drink for this, Dutch courage. Bottoms up".

Kotal shook his head.

"If you are inebriated, it would not be proper, Kara. I am not taking advantage of what you are offering".

Kara wasn't sure whether or not to be offended by 'offering'.

"I did not mean offering in a derogatory sense. I meant it as in your body is telling me much more than you know".

Kara stood up abruptly.

"Okay". She closed her eyes. "Not gonna try and stop this anymore". Wide pupils gave Kotal all he needed to know. "Lets get back to the palace, I'd die of embarrassment if we did anything here, of all places". She shook her head and said 'yuck' for good measure.

Kotal chuckled, put koin on the bar, slid it towards the bar man and let Kara walk before him.

The rest of Outworld matters could wait. All that existed was Kara and just how she made him feel.

* * *

_Two months ago_

_Earthrealm, Military Kamp_

"What the?" Jacqui looked at the far east end of the kamp. "Why am I seeing who appears to Kara here? Isn't she resting in a different reality to this one?"

Cassie walked out of the tent, her Mother following. Both were far too tired to care, until they saw the figure. It swayed, all over the place, falling, bracing itself against crates.

"It can't be. I was just getting ready to go to the Jinsei chamber, inform Raiden we'd found all the bodies or the revenents, that Tiama can reunite them with their souls. Now, this? No. It can't be. We found all the revenents".

Sonya said in disbelief, stress thick in the air. Cassie chimed in, but not as her Mother thought she would. She thought the Sergeant would make a jape, giggle and pop her gum.

What she actually said did not anger her, despite the colourful choice.

* * *

"The fuck? She looks drunk almost. Not in the fun way either. Like almost spark out drunk".

Sonya would have questioned her daughter, if her ex husband hadn't appeared, alongside Kenshi.

"That is not Kara. Her aura is off, completely maligned. I sense, rather, see red around her".

Johnny cursed.

"Aw shit. Shinnok, right? Asshole. Poor Kara. She doesn't deserve any of this. How did she get out though? Surely Tiama would have detected another presence there?"

Sonya frowned, grabbing a holster and gun.

"She's tired, Johnny". She sighed. "We all are. Right, suit up, get ready for a possible fight. We must let Tiama know about this. Okay?"

Her family and friends snapped to attention, running off to get their gear.

* * *

Sonya sat on a crate, sadness in her heart. The thing before them needed putting down, but the fact it looked just like her friend was making that fact much harder to swallow than it needed to be.

* * *

"Guys?"

Sonya's head shot up, pulled from her daze immediatley. Cassie and Jin ran out of the hub tent.

"Kara? The hell is going on?"

Cassie spat out her gum when the figure moved towards them, skin grey, saggy, wrinkled. It's body looked half the age of it's skin. It wore shapeless rags, almost looking like hessian sack material. It made it look even more gaunt, ghastly. The blond suddenly felt ill.

"The fuck is wrong with her?!"

The figure responded by skipping forward. Sonya drew her gun, as did Cassie. Jin readied his bow staff. It stopped, dead in it's tracks.

"Fuck this". Cassie shook her head, worry plastered on her face, panic in her eyes. "I can't Mom, I can't watch this".

Skipping formalities didn't warrant care at present. Sonya nodded.

"Its okay Cass. It'll be okay. We'll get rid of this, 'thing', and get Kara back. Kenshi can keep her in flux, separate the souls".

"Cassie?" The figure whooped. "S'up?"

The voice was low in pitch, angry, loud.

"I said, S'UP?"

Cassie and Jin jumped, the voice screeching, ear splitting. The General went pale.

"I'm Viper. That's what  **he**  calls me. My other half".

She whistled a disjointed tune.

"Shinnok? Stop this. Damn well leave Kara alone. She's more than you'll  _ever_  be, she means a lot", she looked around, "to all of us. She is one of  _us._  You aren't".

Jin stepped up.

"That means  _fuck off"_.

Viper's foggy eyes blinked, unfocused, glints of purple giving hope to the group. The skin sagged on its bony arm as it reached out to touch the monk. He stepped back, putting his staff in front of his face.

"Cute, REALLY. Fuck you, silly little boy, masquerading as a man. Who do you think you are? You're talking to a...", it doubled over, grey matter leaving it's nose, "Kara".

Johnny ran outside, stopping dead nefore the form.

"Oh, shit", his eyes widened, "Jesus frickin' Christ. Kara? We know you're in there".

 _I can hear her_.

The swordsman's voice gave more than a glimmer of hope to the group.

_It isn't her. She cannot control Shinnok._

He laughed, throwing the others off guard.

_She's apologising..._

Despite the situation, the group laughed.

* * *

_Sonya?_

Kara frantically waved her 'arms' around, trying to garner attention. Shinnok stopped her.

_Cassie?_

She looked at herself. She looked disgusting, like a starving, ancient beggar. She quivered.

_I'm so sorry. I swear, this isn't me. I wouldn't harm any of you._

**_Kara?_ **

She looked up, a smile forming.

_Kenshi? I'm sorry! Please, forgive me._

Kenshi nodded.

**It is not your fault. Your heart is still pure, your mind is merely Shinnok's pawn. I can free you, but you need a host.**

Kara shook her head, trying to manifest before the swordsman.

_I need a crystal._

She, frazzled and in pain tried to think of what to do, more grey goop coming up her,  _their_  throat.

_Get...Mom, Dad, Raiden even. Get someone, please..._

She just got that got before retching, nasty, thick sewage tasting fluid burning her mouth...

* * *

_The day before_

_Outworld Market_

"What is this?"

Kotal pointed to a shrunken figure in the shadows, clutching at the fabric around it, eyes squinting from the sun's rays.

"Is this, Kara?"

The witnesses around the Emperor nodded.

"Aye, Emperor. She looks like the Lin Kuei girl, but deathly ill".

Kotal snapped back.

"Kara. Her name is  _Kara._  And, this is not her, but a pale imitation. A spectre, a thief". He glared at the being, body heating up, runes preparing his body for battle.

The citizens shrank back, visibly afraid. "No matter. I will protect you all. Stand behind me, women and children first".

Several women, some holding babies, others with their hands linked with their children scurried behind the God. Their husbands, fathers and brothers walked behind him next.

"Come!" Kotal bellowed. "Come out of the shadows!"

* * *

"Emperor?"

Kara's voice came from the being, raising faith in the leader.

" **Emperor**...".

Shinnok's voice eliminated the faith, replaced by dread.

"Be silent, fiend. You are not welcome here. Go back to whence you came, and return what you stole".

Grey slop left the thing's nose, the same colour as its eyes.

"Help me".

Bile erupted from the creature's nose. Kotal grimaced.

"SILENT. Leave, now". He did not wish to spook the people with his power. If they saw him burn the 'thing', burning the building down around it, a family run tavern, they would despise, revile him. He had worked too diligently for one slip up to be his ruination.

* * *

**"How momentous. I get to kill the 'revered' Kotal Kahn with the guise of the very woman he loves".**

A collective gasp sounded. Kotal's brows lowered, lip curled into a scowl.

"How dare you. How very dare you. You use Kara against me? I will murder you can retrieve her soul". He looked the thing up and down. "And, how dare you insult Kara. You look nothing like her. You are a disgusting wretch".

**"And she is a disgusting wench, throwing herself at you as a prostitute would for koin. I'm willing to bet your coffers would keep her happy".**

Kotal had heard enough. He could not risk summoning fire. He saw Erron arrive with a garrison of sixty men.

"Kill it. Kara's soul will be siphoned into this, but we will need a medium to channel her. I will burn up Shinnok's soul".

Erron nodded. He readied his revolvers, taking aim and shooting the creature. It doubled over, howling, two voices heard. The first put everyone in a state of unease. That was Kara screaming, screechy in pitch, a high, horrid note.

The second was gruff, short. A quick flare of pain.

"Erron! What did I say? Don't make me a pinata. Besides", her voice shifted, " **this one would rather rip you to shreds"**. It grabbed onto barbed wire from a broken fence, the wire gouging deep welts into it's hands. It hit bone by the time Erron balked.

* * *

As he crouched down, taking deep, heaving breaths, he saw grey drips on the ground. He, foolishly used a hand to gather some on a finger. It stung after a few seconds. He bit back a groan, sniffing the substance. It was caustic, smelt bitter. He knew that smell.

"Kotal? This is poison. I was almost killed with it a long time ago. That's what she", he backtracked after a sharp blue eyes stare, "it is bringing up. That's what is killing it, hence why it's extremely thin, weak. If we wait, it'll soon die. No need to burn it. We just need a medium".

Kotal stared at the entity, but spoke to the cowboy.

"And who was  _your_  medium?"

Erron sighed, wiping his hand on the ground.

"Shang Tsung. It'll be after his well. That's what saved my life. Shinnok thinks it can bring him back, since he no longer has a body. Like Ermac, with enough souls, a body will form".

* * *

A squeal pierced the men's conversation, Kara's voice again. Her hand was bleeding, metal embedded in her skin, barbs ripping flesh. Shinnok did not care, the pain irrelevant. His goal was clear. Erron knew where the soul well was, and would yield to him. Kara protested, Kotal smiling as he saw her aura grappling with the other. Glittering scarlet tried fusing with magenta, but the pink was moving away. The being fell onto its knees, the tattered, filthy robe covering its form shifted, its nude chest exposed. Kotal looked away, seeing ribs, ridges of its spine, concave stomach, drooping grey skin and limbs so thin, they looked like twigs. He couldn't bear to look any longer.

* * *

_The crystal!_

Kara had given him a crystal the first time they met, as a way to contact her directly.

"Erron!" The man spun around, standing up. "The crystal in my chamber, on the nightstand. Return to the palace and bring it to me. We can use that to siphon and contain Kara's soul until her parents arrive".

Erron nodded, sprinting off towards the portal temple.

Kotal looked at the sky whilst he waited.

 _My fellows_ , he bowed his head, clasping his hands together in respect,  _assist Erron in his role. Quicken his pace, for his job is vital._

The being shifted in and out of view, beginning to 'die', as Erron had predicted.

* * *

Kotal had the residents return to their homes, taking his eye off the figure for what must have been a minute.

A very  _long_  minute.

 _Too_  long a minute.

He  _missed_  the form vanishing from existence. Confusion hit him first, then paroxysm, a fit of fury. How could it just _disappear_?

It wasn't corporeal, nor spiritual. He had no idea what it was. A medium would need to be called upon still, explain the wretched mess that had just occurred.

* * *

Kotal wished he wake up, or that he'd blink, and everything would be normal, as it should be.

He wanted to wander the palace, find Kara in the library, scanning chapters with inquisitive eyes, and maps with fascination.

This wouldn't be the case, unless he could get her back. The  _her_  he knew.

He scoffed. If he'd have voiced that to anyone, they'd have laughed.

' _She's just a girl_ ', they'd say.

 _Not a girl,_  the Emperor's mind corrected, in answer to an unvoiced question, _a **woman**_.

A  **warrior**.

* * *

_The next day_

_Earthrealm Military Kamp_

"Shit", Jin side-stepped, "don't get this stuff on you. It's acid".

Takeda shook his head.

"No, I think its poison. Viper, huh?" He tch'ed. "Yeah. Poisonous alright".

Jacqui cursed. "Poisonous bitch".

'Viper' lay, vomiting 'poison' onto herself. Kenshi stayed a ways away, scanning her over. He moved back, head in a hand.

"Dad?" Takeda stood, walking to his Father, concern in his tone.

Takeda smiled upon hearing the term, now used as one of endearment, not said hastily in vitriol.

_The poison was used on Suchin. It was created by Shang, he attempted my life with it, before blinding me with the soul well._

Takeda gasped, water rushed to his eyes.

_Shit. Dad?_

Takeda shook, needing someone to lean against. His Father felt the same, and was all too willing to hold his son.

"Tiama is on her way. Stay well away from 'Viper', I can't stand for anyone else to get hurt".

Sonya shouted at everyone to stop staring at the form. It writhed, weakly coughing, weeping softly. The sounds appeared to be Kara. The thought had the blond smiling.

Kara was fighting back...

* * *

_Three months later_

_Z'Unkarah_

_Kotal's Palace_

Her heart pounded, all sound phased out, the only thing she could hear were her hitches of breath. She nuzzled the Emperor, nerve-fuelled but wanting to let him know what page she was on. That she'd at least picked a page, painted index nail upon it. He was on the same page, hand upon hers. Kara, out of reflex got onto her tiptoes. Balance was not her primary focus. Throwing herself off, she wobbled, equilibrium not quite right. A little blush covered her cheeks, an honest smile in response from the man before her made the colour darker. She was a tad embarrassed, the arousal she felt prior clouding her mind. She coughed, trying to stay calm, focused.

"May I?"

Arms opened, at Kara's sides but not touching her body. Kotal wasn't about to make her feel pressured to let him into her space. Kara blinked, looking at the limbs, nodding quickly. Warm hands steadied her, just above her hips, arms wrapped around her waist. Kara felt light, her heart fluttering, the wings within her stomach joining along in quiet chorus.

Not quite sure what to do with her own hands, she stared at them, as if they'd turned green.

"May I?"

She thought, words said in haste, voice quivering. A smaller, knowing smile graced the Emperor's face now.

"Yes".

She smiled in return, placing one arm around his middle, attempting to cuddle his much wider frame, the other hand on his chest, below his shoulder. The tension that was present earlier began to rear its head.

"How long do I have to fight this, before I rip my clothes off?" She looked away. "I;m sorry. I am trying to be demure and innocent, but, I'm far from either. I don't want to mess this up. I don't want you..."

She trailed off. Kotal turned her head to face him, thumb and forefinger caressing her cheek.

"That you're a  _whore_?"

Kara flinched, that word lanced through her brain like a knife through butter.

"Yes. No! I, I just feel like throwing myself at someone makes me dirty somehow. Hell, its been so long, I'm gonna look desperate if I just strip and sleep with you.  _You_ , of all people!"

Kotal gave a wry grin.

"Me, of all people?"

Kara used his chest to knock her head against.

"Yes. You", she huffed, laughing gently, "you,  _God_ , you,  _Emperor._  Someone far beyond my right to think about in that way".

The Emperor's face softened.

 _"_ You are nowhere near a 'wanton whore'. You're a bright, intelligent woman. A light, that helped guide me through constant pitch blackness. You want intimacy, not just a 'fling', or 'fuck', as mortals would call it. How uncouth".

Kara spurted out laughter, looking up at the God's chin.

"Did you just swear? Oh Gods", she squirmed, feeling the rumble as he spoke that forbidden word, " _say it again_ ".

Kotal moved down to her ear. He didn't say it again. He bit her earlobe, kissing under it.

Kara couldn't keep it caged any more. She'd kept the key to that cage close to her chest, practically glued to her skin, just in case someone tried to force it open.

The man, the God before her let her remove the key from her heart, unlock her heart and cradled it, alongside his own.

He was letting her into his world, and she would fall willingly...

* * *

Kotal moved back up, hands on her waist, his voice low, enjoying her squirm at the tone.

"Fuck".

A muffled squeal came from the woman as she pulled his head down, kissing him with gusto, passion flowing from her. He returned that and more in spades.

Kara pulled him down as she fell into an abyss she didn't wish to be freed from. She'd stay here for as long as she could, suspicion or not.


	11. Chapter 11

_"The sound our hearts make together is a melody I shall never tire of hearing"._

* * *

Kara woke up, stretching, letting out a happy sigh.

"You aren't blue anymore". She laughed. "Did I sleep with a  _different_  man?" She feigned shock. "Oh no!"

Kotal shook his head, playful smile playing on his lips.

"I washed it off in the shower".

Kara smirked, smoothing back flyaway hairs.

"I  _could_  have helped you".

The Emperor nodded, using the same inflection against her.

"You _could_ , but you were asleep".

Kara winked.

" _Wake me_  next time", she spoke softly, a little persuasiveness thrown it. "So, _that's_  why we weren't in bed. Got ya".

Kotal sat next to her, smoothing down her bedhead, before kissing her forehead.

"And wake sleeping beauty? I think not. It is barely sun up, still early".

Kara sat up.

"I don't look like I'm dead? I usually do in the mornings".

Kotal felt his stomach lurch. Kara saw toil in his face for a second. She gasped.

"Shit. I'm sorry!" She ground a fist into the duvet. "I didn't think".

Hands scooted themselves over to Kotal. She wrapped her arms around his middle.

" _Forgive me_ ". That was muffled against the bar skin of the Emperor's stomach. She felt the man's chest heave.

"Kara". He moved her head up gently, tilting her chin. He squatted and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm not okay with talking about that just yet".

The girl sniffled. "Fuck".

Despite himself, the Emperor laughed.

"Kara". His tone held warning, a little mischief too. "I don't know if I have grown fond of your profanity, or my fondness for you has blinded me to its clipped barbs".

Kara let out a shaky huff.

"Well, there's one way to stop me from being 'profane'".

She yawned, covering it with the back of her hand.

"Reckon you've worn me out, but I feel great. Doesn't make any sense, huh".

She flipped her legs over the side of the bed.

"Going to get a shower". Her body was at an angle so she had a rather interesting view of the man before her.

Curling a leg around one of his, and used his muscle for leverage, twisting her body around, standing next to him in one fluid movement. She had to walk away as her body caught up with her mind. The morning chill prompted a shiver from the woman. She scurried into the bathroom, leaving its door unlocked.

Kotal sighed, torn between base instincts and a rumbling stomach...

* * *

Fully dressed, save shoes, Kara padded down the stairs. She saw Erron drinking from a large mug.

She yawned. "Morning". She smiled, heading towards the table. Kotal walked past her, hand brushing the small of her back. Her smile grew. Leaning against him, Erron looked from his mug, smiling himself at the scene. He hid a smirk behind the mug when the two looked back at him.

"Mornin'. I see someone's feeling better".

The Emperor shook his head knowingly. The woman blushed, walking to a chair, sitting, before sheepishly held out a hand.

"Whatever 'she' said to you? It wasn't me. I don't want to fight with you". Kara's face was sincere, worry paling it.

Erron nodded. "It's alright. I know". He shook the hand. The two laughed when they heard a sigh come from the direction of the chair head.

She winked at Kotal, smiled at Erron and observed servants bring small pots of hot water and plates of food. Her smile grew, her stomach voicing its approval at buttered toast, with eggs, sausages and bacon.

Someone else cooking for her? She could get used to that...

* * *

_Three months ago_

"She called herself 'Viper'". Jacqui reminisced, shuddering at the memory.

Cassie continued what her friend couldn't say.

"She called you ' _Big Blue_ '. She asked about you too. Shinnok threatened your life".

Jacqui put a finger to her mouth, remembering something.

"Oh yeah. She was drunk, that night we went to see Chicago. Remember, Cass?"

Cassie nodded at her friend.

"Yeah. That's creepy as. Emperor? Having to look at her like that?" She coughed."I mean,  _it"._

Kotal waved the girls off.

"I saw the pictures".

The blond was baffled.

" _Really_? Huh".

He continued. "And, that _thing_  was  _not_  Kara. We all knew that, even if it was  _her_  voice that came to the fore".

"Yeah". The blond sat down, closing her eyes, sighing quietly. Jacqui helped Takeda sit, with Jin squirrelling himself away in a corner.

Sonya walked into the chamber next, clutching soiled fabric against her abdomen. She sighed upon feeling the jinsei's cooling rays on the wound. Despite its grand scale, the chamber felt stuffy with all the people in it. The only reason any, (other than Kotal) were there was to heal their wounds and assist Raiden in looking after the bodies of slain warriors. Tiama had retrieved almost all the souls of the warriors slain during the ninth kontest. The thunderer sat beside the prone forms of Liu Kang and Kung Lao, aura surrounding them protectively. The two men were like sons to him after all.

* * *

Tiama stood beside her daughter, thunder God to her left, Emperor to her right. Terse words had been said between the pair, forming a tense tightness in the air. All but the three left, the decision being made for them by Johnny, reports of Black Dragons, led by Kano's son in town prompting swift action.

Steady streams of energy whirled around Kara's body, wrapping, twisting their way around, cradling her in a state of peace. She was kept asleep to preserve her mind. She was not allowed to do anything other than rest.

"Her mind has been cleansed of what happened with Shinnok".

Raiden glanced around her, and at Kotal.

**_He should not be here._ **

Tiama frowned.

_Why? Has he done something wrong?_

The thunderer shook his head.

_**Neither did Shao, nothing against Earthrealm until Quan and Shang intervened. Both D'Vorah and Kano betrayed Kotal, as the sorcerer's did Shao. We saw how that panned out.** _

_His heart wasn't ever in the right place, Raiden. He carried malcontent, discord, never haromonius. Now, yes, at first, the Emperor's energy was a concern. However, after being attacked by Earthrealm warriors, can you blame him for thinking the realm against him? Especially after what Shao did to us? He almost killed you Raiden. He all but obliterated our forces, and if he had gotten into the Jinsei Chamber, none would be safe, no matter where they were. Kotal may not have a nature you ascribe too, but his heart is in the right place. Just look how he looks at Kara._

Raiden again glanced at the Emperor whilst considering the telepath's words.

* * *

Kotal looked upon Kara's form with a mixture of discomfort and harmony. He looked as if he wished to smile when he saw she was breathing steadily, chest expansions deep, restful. His actions? He did not move. It was as if she were made of glass, as thin as a strand of hair, a slight breeze would crack it. He did not wish to so much as twitch, lest he disrupt the flow of vitality fuelling the woman's recovery.

Raiden tilted his head, confusion replacing dissolute upset, the former fizzling in his veins. The thunderer was unable to read the God's mind, knowing the woman beside him could.

**_His actions do not cause worry. He has been nothing but truthful in his words. He looked to the Goddess, reassurance needed. Is he of no threat? Does he truly care for Kara?_ **

Tiama looked delighted.

_He holds no qualms, no ill intent, no reason to distrust us. He is wary of you, and, rightly so. You are our most powerful and respected deity, also a friend and ally to us all. He does not yet hold that position in Outworld, but is working on that. Her smile increased. With my daughter's help. She planned to liaise with Princess Kitana too, put her at ease. Ally Edenia with us again, and Outworld, should the Shokan chose to attempt a coup a second time. She isn't just helping us, Raiden, my little girl is helping so many, travelling realms, creating harmony where only discord lay its traps. I understand you are wary, you have every right to be. I ask only that you trust Kara. She is young, but no fool. I would know if anything was wrong._  She pointed to Kara.  _Look_.

Threads as slim as needles protruded from the beams of jinsei, bright pink in colour. They worked their way, seemingly by themselves towards Kotal. The God opened his hand, a pink quartz forming within it. The sphere lit up gently, waves of light brightening, then dulling. Kotal's sapphire fused with it, creating an amethyst.

The culmination of their energy created the very thing that saved Kara's life, before the God's eyes.

* * *

_Very well_. Raiden nodded, walking toward Kotal. Tiama resspectfully moved out of the way.

"Forgive my haste, Kotal Kahn. It was not one of temper, but one of intense worry. Anxiety plagued me for many decades as Earthrealm and its warriors fell under Outworld's brutal regime. This is not, and has not ever been your doing, however, your predecessors actions warranted caution. I was cautious for so long that I forgot what it was like to allow oneself to step away, take a deep breath. I, nor Earthrealm mean you or Outworld any harm. So decree it, in both realms, we shall hold gatherings, with Kitana, and Edenian dignitaries. A show of faith, support, unity".

Kotal bowed slowly, giving the God well deserved respect.

"I, too have had much time aggravating over what happened in my past. I should change it, I should have done this, and that, known what was coming. I cannot change my past, nor what Shao Kahn did. But, know this". Turquoise eyes shimmered with deternination. "I will do whatever I can to rebuild alliances, create new allies, forge decrees, battle alongside you. My word is my life, so my life be upon them if I break these promises".

The two shook hands.

"There is no need for such drastic words, however, I understand the sentiment behind them". White eyes looked at peace once again. "They mean everything". Kotal nodded. "Come, Lady Tiama. I think we should take our leave. Kara is well taken care of".

Raiden's nod towards the Emperor held more than just a ' _I place my faith in you_ '.

It also meant he was entrusting the young woman's care to  _him_.

* * *

_Later that day_

Kotal cradled Kara's head in his hands, praying softly. He chanted prayers to Ahau Chamahez (to keep Kara from internal threat) and Bahlam (to protect her body from outside threat). He knew these two men well, praying to them during times of conflict, times when indecision plagued him. The amethyst in his hand gave off small pulses, he could feel her heart beat through his palm. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from here, place her in an energy chamber he had within the palace. The move would go south quickly, given the agreement he had just made with Raiden.

Kara had to stay here, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

His heart flew into his throat, slight movement from the woman captured him, apt fascination running through veins, warming his body. Runes lit up, golden hue, warming the clammy, cool skin of the girl. She moved again, eyes opening, purple swirling within.

_No_  red, only  _purple,_ calm, holding nothing to cause the energy to ripple.

Kara blinked, waterlogged eyes misty, sleep in the corners. Kotal felt his actions were inappropriate, letting Kara's head slowly make its way to the ground. A hand shot out, placing itself atop his. Kara shook her head, covering her eyes with her free hand.

_Don't,_  she opened her eyes, wiping them of sleep, pleading softly,  _stay here. You wouldn't be here if you didn't want to be. Don't let them,_ she gestured outside, _worry you. They know._

**Know?**

Kara smiled.

_That there's more than mere acquaintances here. There's a deep-seated care there. No matter how vulnerable we get, one always evens out the other, protecting, watching, always aware._

She tried sitting up. The Emperor shook his head. The stubborn girl before him prompted a chuckle.

**_You would fold your arms if you could, and, ah. there it is..._ **

She was pouting.

_Fine. I was trying to be affectionate._

She moved up a tad, nuzzling under the God's chin.

_That counts as affectionate, right?_

Kotal smiled, nodding slowly.

_**As does this.** _

He lowered his head, nuzzling her nose. Kara let out a quiet sigh, her stomach jumping.

_When did you know?_

She looked into the endless, peaceful blue orbs before her.

_**After you warned me of Kano's betrayal. Then, it was confirmed after D'Vorah's. I should have listened to my heart, not just your words. You didn't just tell me because I am Emperor, did you?** _

Kara shook her head.

_No. After the first time I met you, I found I couldn't focus. My head was in the moment, my heart wasn't. I got mixed signals. Nervous, due to me being mortal, and, as you know, some mortals are utter bastards. She looked away. Especially those who harmed your people._

Kotal nuzzled her again, this time, her cheek, a gesture to continue.

_Also, unnerved. The energy surrounding you, its golden brilliance, your strength was obvious, as was your intelligence when you spoke. You respected me when you could have treated me like nothing._

**_I would never have done that._ **

Kara smirked.

_Why? Earthrealm relations, or because I am a woman?_

Kotal returned the smirk.

**_Both. I didn't want to muddy already murky waters further, and, I was taught how to treat a lady. I would never speak to my Mother, An'ze or my female companions in such a way, so, why would I speak that way to you? You earned my respect when you volunteered to travel to a realm marred with suffering that I should have known about. You healing, feeding the people, giving them your clothing? It confirmed you were nought like past mortal encounters I had._ **

The woman nodded, grateful.

I really did appreciate how you spoke to me. I don't think anyone had ever been that polite to me, well, ever in my life.

She frowned, confusing the ruler.

_The company you kept didn't do anything for my unease. D'Vorah had a murderous glint in her eyes, Reptile looked hungry, and Ermac's legion of voices hurt my head. Didn't want a pincer up the.._.

Kotal growled. Kara's heart thudded, her stomach moving again.

_Didn't want a pincer anywhere near me, specifically not certain areas._

She rephrased, earning Kotal's approval, his eyebrows less severe now.

_I was right. Hurt like the Netherrealm. At least it didn't pierce my heart..._

Kotal closed his eyes.

_**Indeed. If it had, I don't know what I would have done.** _

She perked up again.

_You would have put your 'Big Boy' boots on, and move on. Loss is horrible, but it will always be a companion. One, that trudges behind you, some's paces faster than others._

No. I would have grieved for, I do not know how long. You cannot put a time on grief's hold. You don't understand Kara.

He propped up her back against his arm.

"I cannot lose another whom I  _care_  for". Kara gasped, tears filling her eyes. "I do not know the gravity of my heart's intentions, but I wanted you to know".

Kara wiped tears, sniffling.

"I feel the same. We'll work on it, talk it over. There's implications neither of us want here, but, if we do choose to be together, there will be looks, hushed words. I don't care".

She looked into his eyes, cheeks reddening.

"You ought to go. I want you to stay, however, the part that does is being selfish. You have duties, a role to fulfil. I'll be here for some time, not going anywhere fast".

Kotal kissed her forehead.

"You're right. I ask that you take care of yourself before others. There is nothing wrong with being selfish once in a while".

Kara raised a suggestive brow.

"Oh, I take  _care_  of myself". Kotal looked away, not properly hiding his immature grin. "And, I heard your prayers. Thank you". A bright light emanated from her form. "I need all the help I can get".

The Emperor raised a hand, acknowledging pleasantries before leaving the chamber.

* * *

He did not mention it but his heart thudded, playfully beating against his rib cage, eliciting little puffs of breath from the man.

The crystal in his hand, he held it close to his heart, his own rhythm interacting with Kara's, creating a musical interlude. It rapidly became his favourite piece, calming frayed nerves.

Even if she wasn't there in body, she was there in heart  _and_  mind always.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult version finally up. Somehow, I did not notice it wasn't until now...

_"I've loved you since the day you bore your soul to me..."_

* * *

_Three months ago_

Tiama entered the chamber next, noting the change in her daughter's mood Her aura also held a little azure, skittering about magenta. She smiled.

"So, he was right".

Kara blinked.

"Dad? Not 'Mom's intuition'?"

The goddess shook her head.

"Your Father saw the signs long before I did. He knew when we were in Outworld, collecting your soul. He said he overheard townspeople relaying what Kotal had said. The figure also eluded to how you felt in return. He thought he'd worry, 'protective Dad mode' would engage. It didn't. He saw just how saddened the Emperor was, swore he saw the blue paint lightening a bit, sickly shades. He knew that feeling, he'd had that with me and you. He thought about flat out asking him if his thinking was right, the distress in his form and tone prevented him from doing so".

The young woman didn't hide her face flush.

"I know. Could I be any more awkward in who I like? Can't just be a 'guy', has to be a 'God'. Guess I'm pickier than I thought". She giggled.

"Well, I am a Goddess, your Father a, I hate this word,  _mortal_. We know that awkwardness Kara, we were like you are one point. We did used to be young".

Jakal shouted back, the two women bursting out laughing.

"Speak for yourself!"

"Listen", she crouched down, 'I have been thinking. About what's happened and such, I want to give you my abilities. I cannot protect you well enough. Your own Mother cannot protect you".

Kara protested, a shake of the head stopping that before it began.

"I can't save my only child. It doesn't matter what abilities I have if I cannot save my only baby". Hazel eyes watered, lower lip quivering. Tiama, herself had to restrain tears. "With my powers, you would be much stronger, more able to defend yourself, no spirit would be able to attach itself to you. No one could ever harm you".

Kara shook her head, not believing her ears.

"You'd die, Mom. You'd be mortal. I'd lose you as well as Dad! I", she stomped her feet, slapping her thighs, "I can't".

Tiama reasoned, voice quivering, almost inaudible.

"I will lose you and your Father, whilst I remain here, alone, for a very long time. Either way, two people will pass, and I can't bear for it to be _you,_  as well as Jakal. Not my little girl. Children aren't supposed to die before their parents".

"You're", the young woman sighed, "right. Same as with my soul, siphon your energy from you?"

"Drip feed it to you. There is a lot, and will put you back into the 'coma-like' state. It'll be worth it".

The Goddess put a hand through her daughter's hair. Kara's mouth formed a thin line.

"I trust you. Not sure I trust myself".

Tiama raised a brow.

"I couldn't so much as graze Shinnok. I understand I'll become stronger, but, when? Shinnok was weak, practically  _dead_  and yet, I was unable to stop him possessing me". She choked. "I, I can see their memories sometimes. There isn't much, it flickers between Outworld and Earthrealm, the people around blurry. I see through slits, so I don't see much. Not sure I want to see what they did. I feel my hand sting, chest pulse, heartbeat becomes frantic, I feel as if I've been running many miles, stressed".

Tiama bit her cheek. "I can rid you of those".

Kara snorted. "Its fine. One thing though, heartburn tablets, that acid is horrible, and after I burp, I occasionally taste it".

Despite herself, the Goddess laughed.

"I'll go get them. In the fourth cupboard on the left side of the stove, right?"

Kara covered a giggle. "Mom", she rolled her eyes playfully, "so  _pedantic_ ".

The telepath kissed her daughter's forehead, standing slowly.

_Jin? I need to be leaving. Could you take watch?_

Before she got out please, the door slid open.

"Course I can". Her husband scratched his the back of his head. "Don't need to ask. I can  _hear_  you, ya know. Afternoon sweetheart".

Kara waved. Tiama rolled her eyes, leaving the chamber after giving a husband a quick peck.

* * *

Jakal say down, taking Kara's hand.

"Mental note. Get Mom to get razors too". Kara pointed to her Father's scraggly beard. He chuckled.

"Eh", he waved her off, "whatever".

His daughter frowned. Jakal's chuckle increased. She groaned, slapping her forehead with her palm a few times for effect.

"You are unbelievable sometimes".

"If I was predictable, you'd get bored quick. I'm _keeping_  you on your toes".

Kara challenged, eyes sparkling.

"Remind me to to fight you sometime, keep  _you_  on your toes. See if I can best  _dear old Daddy_ ".

Jakal closed a fist around hers.

"You're  _on_ ".

* * *

_Four months later_

Kara travelled to Outworld in her new guise. She wore a thin purple floor length robe, it nipped in around her waist, dipping in the front, buttons up the back from her waist to her neck. A thick cobalt belt accented her waist, golden chain around her neck, amethyst cabochon attached, thin golden bracelets and sandals completed the look. Lastly, her hair was braided from the crown downward.

The sight that greeted the human guised Emperor floored him. He'd heard that Kara was receiving her Mother's abilities, but wasn't sure how she would look afterwards. Tiama's look was modest. If you didn't know her status, you wouldn't think her a Goddess. A priestess, is what he would guess.

Kara did not look modest at all, that word did not cover it. His chest tightened when the woman bowed. She hollered 'Goddess', and Kotal was all too willing to reply to her. She looked  _majestic_ , an ethereal being, angel of serenity, something he thought if he blinked, she would no longer be there.

He did, indeed blink, opening curious brown eyes to see Kara, standing right before him.

* * *

Eyes of  _wicked_  lilac diamonds were before the Emperor, mischief clear. Pouting pink lips beckoned him to come closer.

"I could kick your ass now". She looked at French manicured nails. "You know what I mean?"

Kotal caught onto her drift faster than a man dying of thirst in a scorching desert scooping water into his mouth, from what he hoped was not a  _mirage._

A deep smirk, rumbling sound of approval left his chest. In response, Kara masked a shiver with sweeping her robe off the floor.

"However, I have a ceremony to attend. Have to 'prove my worth'".

Kotal stood. "You have  _proven_  it".

Kara smirked. "To  _you_? Yes. But you aren't your realm, you aren't Earthrealm. I could prove it to you  _again_ ", she blushed, "I feel amazing in this. Its rather easy to get on and off too".

He tipped his head by her ear, walking behind her casually (as casually as a man of his stature and size could).

"If you're trying to get my attention off important matters, you are  _succeeding_ ".

Kara flinched. "Not the time, Gods damn it". She blasphemed, fixed her jewellery, hands on her hair, searching for stray, loose hairs.

Kotal did that for her, removing said hairs, letting them fall to the floor. Her stomach tightened when he touched her, body relaxing, melting away nerves.

"Thank you". She smiled. "I should go. Oh! Here!" She conjured up a small scroll. "This is your invitation to the ceremony", she pointed out various signatures after Kotal unrolled it, "signed by all our Gods, and Elder Gods. It took Raiden some time to convince them, but, he managed".

The Emperor's eyes fixed on one.

"Yours too?"

Kara nodded. "I may not officially be a Goddess as of yet, but I signed it due to my ritual taking place in two days. Not much warning, sorry".

Kotal grinned. "Again with the 'sorry'. When will you learn you never have to say that to me?"

Hands worked their way onto her hips, then fingers onto a button.

"Can't", she grit her teeth, "I want to, that time of the month though".

Kotal extracted his hands.

"Apologies. Are you in pain?"

Kara blinked, realising the misunderstanding.

"Oh? Not  _that_. I mean the week before it. The week I end up struggling not to act on my thoughts".

She coughed, moving onto tiptoes, kissing Kotal long, sweetly.

"After the ceremony. I can't promise you, but I will do my darnedest".

Kotal kept his breath on her ear.

"I shall be watching,  _waiting_ ".

The Goddess splayed fingers over his heart.

"Oh, I know. I'll make sure to tease you", she threw her voice, spooking him,  _and you can't do a **damn**  thing about it._

* * *

 

 She froze their environment, no one could enter the room at present. For this the pair were eternally grateful. Energy swirled all over the Emperor's vast expanse of chest, breaths rapid, uneven as it's delicate stream went under the leather covering his lower half. He kept his eyes on Kara, the woman merely watching her hand. Each finger had a beam of lavender snaking. He went red, beginning to sweat, fingers drumming on the table, blunt nails making little sound. His other hand he wished to shove in his mouth, lest he get too loud. He couldn't stop it, nor did he want to. Anything he could conjure up to curb the coiling snake in his lower body from springing upwards, coiled for far too long, he was thinking it.

He failed, to Kara's enjoyment.

He let go, guttural noise flying from his throat, shaking from head to toe.

* * *

 

Kara grinned, laughing quietly. Kotal regained composure, moving towards her surprisingly fast. She twirled away from roving hands, wagging a finger. Kotal wasn't having that, not after what she had just done. Spilling on the floor of his dining room wasn't proper procedure. He hadn't done that for hundreds of years, the only thing filling him shame, coating both his hand and head, clouding it.

He'd be embarrassed when the servants walked around for daily cleaning...

* * *

 

Kara dusted off her hands, pleased with her work. She'd have left if rays of carnelian light were not dancing on the Emperor's fingers. Wisps flew off, worming their way through the slit in her robe. Heat grazed her skin, temperature perfect. Pupils widened, mouth agape, Kara glared at him.

The glare one would give as in 'how dare you'?

He dared. He'd recuperate as he payed his love affection in a rather unorthodox way.

Pulsing heat found where he knew she wanted it. Kara groaned, dish saucer eyes finding his.

"No teasing? Really?"

She was dead wrong, although, her brain wasn't working as it should, so, she did not care. It felt hazy, vision narrowed into him, and only him.

Easing her into submission, rather than letting her have her way was far better than he had anticipated. Kara was shaking, stance no longer graceful, beet red face, neck a similar pink hue. She bit her tongue, knees knocking. She needed to concentrate on the barrier around them. If it lapsed, they'd been seen.

Worse? Heard. The pair were very vocal, audible for quite a ways, Kara would say.

Or, she would say if a sudden wave crashed into her, strained lungs forcing out sobs.

And how Kotal gloated. He could not see the fruits of his labour. He did not need to. Her face said it all, sweaty, flushed, ecstasy flashes here and there. She braced herself against the dining table, posture hunched.

* * *

 

As she caught her breath, the Emperor pissed her off. She'd have gotten angry were it not for the rush of dopamine she received, rending her brain mush.

"It seems I too, can tease you, without you being able to retaliate".

Kara squinted.

"Fuck you". She smirked. "I'll do that...later".

She waved, and was gone in a haze of glitter.

* * *

Kotal growled, low, harsh. Playing cat and mouse was growing dull.

Kara was no mouse, he no cat and vice-versa. Power play soured, the chase long since over. Both were on equal footing, both viable players.

The game had finished, the Emperor wanted the celebrations sooner rather then later...

* * *

_Two days later_

_Outworld,_ _Ceremonial Hall,_ _Z'Unkarah_

Kara stood before Raiden and Fujin, Liu Kang and Kung Lao behind them. The monks wished to be there, grateful to Kara for saving their lives. She waved them off, only doing her job, performing her new role. Shepherding the dead, finding and harassing souls, protecting them until she found their physical forms. Over five months, the young woman had grown exponentially, her power equal of almost all the Gods she stood beside in the Heavens.

Only Raiden surpassed her, not that she minded. He held deep respect in her mind. She looked up at the large throne at the opposite end of the room. Kotal looked upon her, only his eyes visible, but the look...it shot molten lava from her core throughout her form. The drafts prickling skin no longer felt chilly.

Kara turned, hair blowing behind her. Three hundred strong men, Kotal's garrison stood all around her, ready for their leader's command.

* * *

Kotal chose not to say anything, merely gesturing with a hand to commence their attack. One hundred spears flew at her, if anyone had blinked, they'd have missed it.

The Emperor nodded in Kara's direction. She winked, then bowed.

_Don't die_.

Kara grinned.

_You're stuck with me, I'm afraid, Emperor._

* * *

Abilities flowed around her, keeping his men at bay, her body moving around gracefully. Twisting, spinning, a dance Kotal knew well, she would look at him often, making sure he got increasingly flustered as she breathed heavily, a little sweat gathering around her neck.

A bead slipped between her breasts, forcing the God to look away. Blood was flowing to the wrong head for him to think clearly at this point. Kara's power flowed over his skin, causing hair to stand on end, shivers coursed through him. He swore multiple times in his head, attempting to look regal to onlookers, when all he wanted to do was either 'kidnap' Kara, or sort out his own issues like a hormonal teenage boy.

He needed no _magazine_  to fuel his imagination. The one precious to him wasn't too far away.

Not quite within his _grasp_ , but, something else  _was_.

He couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't.

If the Goddess kept winking at him though, his cool demeanour may start to  _boil_ , and boil over quickly.

* * *

Soldiers flew back, flung away like they weighed nothing. Capoeira honed over twenty years meant Kara was quick,  _limber,_  on her feet within seconds of being knocked down. One by one, she used the soldiers weapons against them. Not to _kill_ , but to incapacitate. She did just that, throwing men over her shoulder, flooring others with swift spinning kicks, lifting, and flinging them away from her using telekinesis. Punches to heads, uppercuts under jaws, men fell swiftly.

When all was said and done, she bowed to rumbling applause, all around her the smiling faces of friends. Congratulations were showered upon the Goddess, offers of parties, drinks, grandiose celebrations. All that ceased when her companions saw the  _look_  she gave the Emperor. It was clear the look they shared spoke volumes, more than they had read _combined_.

They could be merry  _another_  time.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Kotal found her in the library, fingers rifling through ancient scrolls, texts, depictions of his people. She wore the very same outfit he had seen her in, other than her robes. Kotal quickly found he rather enjoyed the sight black lace. The fabric was snug in all the right places.

On porcelain skin? It captivated him. His head followed the curves of her form, eyes oozing passion. He rapidly became a man, lusting after a woman.

Before he could reengage 'God' mode, she turned, painting of him in hand.

"I don't know which I prefer. Blue you? Non-blue you?  _Help_  a girl out?"

Kotal strolled up to her, slowness deliberate, teasing.

"Goddess", he corrected, "my lady". He bowed. Kara returned the gesture, putting the scrolls in the order she found them, the canvases rearranging themselves before his eyes. It still stunned him how she did this without looking or gesturing.

Simply with her mind. The mind was a powerful thing, its threads long, all-encompassing.

And hers had entwined with his. He fed her knowledge through his and vice-versa, generations and timelines mixing in their heads as they shared memories. The most precious thing they had were memories, especially for him. Having no one for such a large span of time, and now having Kara, her parents, and most of Earthrealm as his allies, it felt overwhelming, but wonderful.

Kara helped process his past anger, rage dissipating with sweetened words, sugar spiking his blood, making it simmer.

* * *

"Kara", his voice a whisper, head low, "stop this". He looked up, eyes full of sincerity, anxiousness a mask slipping on seamlessly. Kara felt her heart thud, heat flaming her cheeks. "Tell me to stop and I will. Leave and I shall not follow".

Kara's small smile stressed him further.

"Why on Earthrealm or Outworld would I leave you? You know what I want to say".

The Emperor glued a hand to the wall behind her.

"You know what I will say. I will say it, Kara".

Kara sat on the thick wooden table so Kotal didn't have to stoop. He kissed under her ear, thundering pulse under his lips.

_If you say it, you're mine._

She made a provocative noise that shot straight to his groin.

"I already  _am_  yours". Purple orbs met sapphire, fluttering nerves visible in hers. "I love you". She twirled a necklace innocently, pursing her lips. "Now, do I get to  _show_  you?"

Relief and arousal flooded the God, an odd mixture, a potent brew all the same.

He had to say  _it_ , it was  _unchained_ , out its bonds and rushing to the forefront of his mind. It lay on the tip of tongue,  _begging_  to be uttered.

_I've loved you since the day you bore your soul to me..._

* * *

Kara was gone, hopelessly lost. She wasn't alone however, and she never had to be again. Kotal would follow her anywhere she wanted him. His life had meaning  _other_  than business. He had a cause, drive,  _purpose_.

He would let all of his emotions be  _free_ , show Kara how much he loved her. All of him, she could have _all_  of him. Nothing would cease this moment. It would  _burn_  itself into his mind, its delicious heat melting past bitter shards.

Kotal had a chance to love again, he had a chance of a  _legacy_. He would grasp these in both hands tightly, and with all the happiness in his heart.


	13. Chapter 13

_'He was a moth, she a flame, the flame that gave him life'._

* * *

Kara ignored the alarm on her phone, being awoken by a hand ruffling her hair. She made a soft, pleased sound, leaning against it.

"Shut up, phone".

A text from Cassie took the corner of her eye, pink light flashing, pink lined box around it. She snorted. She had Cassie's notification pink as her favourite brand of gum was pink.

_"In Outworld huh? With me huh? Rigggght. I knw, Kara, ain't as dumn as I look"._

Another text popped up, this one blue.

_Blue?_

**_Johnny?!_ **

_Aw, fucking shit!_

* * *

She shot up, out of Kotal's arms. His forehead crinkled, deep crevasses.

_"Yeah, you can guess I saw Cassie's phone. Its alright, so long as your parents know. And you know, you're careful and such. ;)"_

Kara groaned.

"A  _winky face_? He put a fucking  ** _winky face_**?! By every God there has ever been, kill me now!"

The man beside her shifted, hand on her back.

"Kara?" He put his head on her shoulder, peering at the phone. "He? Winky? Also, why would I ever kill you? Surely my stubborn nature would see  _you_  try to kill  _me_ , no?"

His love's mouth became a wide smile. She turned her head, looking down, squinting to see the almond skin of her companion's nose.

"Johnny, Cassie's Dad, and an 'emoji'. Kinda like hieroglyphics? Well, you can see what they represent".

Kotal took the article, peering curiously. He shook his head, chipper smile playing.

"Well now, you didn't answer my last inquiry".

Kara shrugged, careful not to jostle Kotal too much. He looked too comfy. Her shoulder wasn't too keen on angular bone jutting into into it. But, since it was  _him_ , she'd make an exception.

"I'd think about it. Who knows", she smirked, eyes devious, "might already be thinking about it". She stretched her arms in front of her, yawning languidly. "Wait till your back is turned, and,  _bam_! Murder you, get your gald, jewels, other shiny trinkets, and rule Outworld as an evil Queen!" She gave the best 'evil laugh' she could manage.

At  _six_  in the morning...

* * *

Kotal's last quip made the woman double over on the bed, clutching her stomach.

"Why do you need so many 'smileys'?"

Her laughter did not amuse him, his tied hair swaying with a shake of the head.

"What happened to calligraphy? Practised  _hands_  forming notes, long letters of  _elegant_  handwriting,  _poetic_  words, and punctuation. Where are the apostrophes, commas, full stops...".

He would have continued, were it not for Kara's finger on his lips.

"Don't have a heart attack, old man. Don't want you dying on me  _already_. 'sides, I'll be the one to kill you", she crawled back into bed, " _ever so slowly_ ".

Kotal grinned, pulling her underneath him.

"How you _torture_  me so"...

* * *

"Yeah, so, see these?" Kara said, swallowing jam on toast. "There are around one hundred, though I only use what, like twenty?"

Erron sipped coffee nonchalantly.

"What happened to good old pen and paper?"

Kara shrugged. "They are old hat. I'd say shame, but my handwriting is notoriously terrible".

"Talking with food in your mouth?" Tut tut. Didn't your parents teach you better?"

She grinned. "They did, but they also taught me to be  _myself,_  so...".

Erron rolled indigo eyes, tipping his Stetson at Emperor as he walked in the room. Kara's head swung round, face a tad pink. Erron said what he was thinking, flat out.

"Second time I've seen you here. I take it you two _finally_  got your act together?"

Kara's head shot around. She looked worried for a second, wondering if she should say anything. Would he judge her? He knew her fairly well, but, his employer  ** _was_**  an Emperor, she a mere  _mortal_.

"Its fine", the gunslinger offered her a reassuring look, "its good to see the boss happy".

Kara's face morphed into relief.

"Did you really think I'd  _judge_  you? Hey", he waved his hands, "I know I can be an ass, not a judgemental one though".

Kotal pitched in. "Kara, its okay. You are  _welcome_  here. You'll be treated as any here. This can be your home, if you wish".

The girl opened hazel orbs, hesitant, unsure.

"Home? You do know what you're asking, right? Moving in with you is a  _big_  step".

"I chose my words carefully dear", the Emperor spoke knowingly, " _only if you wish_ ".

"Yeah", the telepath nodded, each time the movement increasing in confidence, "yes. I'd _like_  that". Beaming smile turned cunning, directed at the cowboy.

"You're stuck with me,  _bloodhound_ "...

* * *

_Jinsei Chamber_

_The Heavens_

_A week later_

Kara sat beside the body of Kitana, Stryker, Nightwolf, Cyrax and Sektor, the latter two's bodies as if someone had threaded them through a mangle, besmirched in metal, some parts still clad in the Lin Kuei's shameful secret. She'd warned her Father and Sub-Zero not to visit, both men not dumb, they  _knew_  it wouldn't be pretty.

Both turned up  _anyway,_  the former upon smelling burnt flesh retching, the latter's face took on a pallor to rival that of his white ice.

Kara could only sigh, shake her head and get back to attempting to fuse the souls in varying colours in her hands.

* * *

Nightwolf's was an emerald, the colour of his magic and wolf spirit.

Kitana's was an aquamarine, the colour of her tattered robes. (Kara covered her with a blanket for modesty's sake).

Stryker's was a sapphire. She knew nothing about the man until she spoke to Kabal, the man claimed to once have been Kurtis' partner, before he was 'killed'.

Cyrax's stone was a topaz, again, the colour he and his cyber form wore.

And Sektor's was a ruby, the same as his robes, like his comrade in arms.

Kara took a deep breath, channel chi, funnelling it into the bodies one by one.

* * *

Kotal entered the shrine, healing energy washing over him, seeing some of her friends were there. The sun had already set in Outworld, though the Jinsei fuelled him as well as the suns rays. Bruises he'd acquired from a punishing routine, body covered in sweat. A shower and the sun were all he required to rejuvenate.

However, he'd received word Kara was in the Heaven', performing her duties as Shepard to the dead, sitting alongside counterparts who went about their given roles. The words used stressed the God, mouth forming a thin line, fingers on his chin, trepidation in his chest.

She was struggling, previous kontest's kombatants who had fallen were being brought to her, their souls take from Shang Tsung's well and Quan Chi's body. Restoring them took time, piecing together long since broken parts, finding all, no matter  _where_  they'd been scattered took effort.

This  _drained_  her, its toll heavy.

Kotal  _had_  to see her, her strain tied to him meaning he felt it. Not as strongly, but the tether was strong enough that, even in alternate reality, it pulled at him, drew him to her.

He chuckled at the analogy, but it rung true.

He was a moth, she a flame, the flame that gave him _life_.

* * *

Kara opened her eyes, feeling something in her palm. She'd placed each soul gem by their respective bodies, and yet, she felt another. This one did not hold a soul, but rather a familiar verve.

"Evening, Emperor".

Kotal shook his head.

"You do not have to call me that".

The woman huffed laughter.

"I do, when  _other_  people are around. Just so they know I  _respect_  you. I get to respect you a bit _more_  than they do though".

Even in her current state, she never failed to make a joke of some sort.

Usually a rather  _suggestive_  sort...

* * *

"My dear".

Kara fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"Yes,  _dear_?"

"Kara?"

Cassie popped her head in, realising she was was causing a disturbance. She made her peace quickly.

"Sorry". She looked around sheepishly, rubbing her hands together. "I didn't tell the others about you and the Emperor. That's up to you. I know I'm a loudmouth, but it isn't  _my_  call".

Kara would have stood if she wasn't so weak. She offered a smile.

"Thanks Cass".

"So, Goddess Kara, huh? Wonder if I can kick  _another_  deity's ass?"

Cassie mused, finger near her lips. Kara grinned pearly whites.

"Shinnok wasn't at full strength when you _fought_  him". She pointed at herself, smug pride blatant. "I  _am_ ". The professional tone she'd been working on came out. "Are you issuing me a  _challenge_?"

The blond looked at her, then the Emperor.

"Been around him too much. Where's my ' _sister from another mister'_  gone?"

Kotal's brows raised, as did the corners of his mouth. He huffed out bewilderment.

Kara laughed aloud.

"Alright, GI Jane. Bring it... ** _tomorrow_**. Seriously". Cassie rolled her eyes. "I have a good excuse. I've just brought five people back from the  _dead_ , and I'm kinda tired, so...".

"Alright", the Sergeant conceded, "that's a decent enough excuse". She tried a graceful bow, not really succeeding. Changing tack, she nodded her head.

"I'll see you then". She gave Kotal a look. He knew it as the one someone who cares dearly for someone he loved gave in  _warning_ , in case he  _screwed_  things up.

He had no intention of this.

* * *

"Look after her. She's like family, and I don't want to lose anyone. It near killed me, almost losing both my parents.  _Please_ , Emperor".

All trace of cocky blond had  _gone_ , the Emperor blinked and it had vanished. He nodded, fully acknowledging her words, the plea there.

"I lost my parents when young. The pain lingers", he put a hand over his chest, "here, and deep in my soul. It sits there, a seed of derision unable to grow because I  _stifle_  it. I do so for good reason. I will remain _steadfast_  by my love's side, so long as she  _wants_  me".

Tears welled in the Goddess' eyes. She coughed before speaking.

"As long as there is  _breath_  in my body, _blood_  in my veins, I will  _need_  you".

Cassie herself felt wetness on her cheeks. She turned, waving behind her, leaving the chamber quickly.

* * *

Kotal walked the full distance to Kara, weariness obvious, limbs limp, head hanging low, body listless. He sat, back straight, leaning her back against his chest. Her head lolled back braid hitting his shoulder. Arms wrapped around the woman, skin warming hers, cool to the touch. Dread crept in his mind, a very unwelcome visitor he wished to cast aside, an enemy to his love. Kara was okay, she were merely tired, rest sorely needed.

He would stay here for the night, stay beside her. He wished she were beside him  _every_  night. If he could  _see_  her, her chest rising and falling from soft, restful sleep, place a hand in hers or upon her face, he would be  _certain_  she was well.

The Jinsei would keep her safe, and so would he.

**_None_** , mortal or God would touch or harm her so long as he drew breath.

* * *

_Military kamp_

_Earthrealm_

_The following day_

Kara looked sheepishly towards Sonya and Johnny, waving arms about.

"Should I have let her win?"

Johnny shrugged.

"Nah, she'd hate that. She appreciates a good challenge. Takes after me there". He pointed to himself proudly.

Sonya wasn't so 'proud'.

"Being defeated will teach her a valuable lesson. She's far too much like  _you_  for her own good". Accusatory index finger pointed at her ex husband. He shrank back, the gesture never failing to make him  _flinch_. He concentrated on Kara and his daughter, the former helping the latter up. Apologies flew around, Kara obviously concerned that she'd just beaten Cassie in front of her parents.

They wouldn't like that, not that she'd blame them.

One thing sprung to mind.

She had to speak with Johnny, about that damned _winky face_...

* * *

Kara sidled on over to an alone Johnny, keeping her face neutral, eyes on the soldiers before her.

"My parents know and are fine with things". She lowered her voice, not wanting to draw attention. "Oh, and I had an IUD fitted years ago, so...".

Johnny shook his head, slight smirk on his face.

"I didn't need to know that, but, hey", he waved his hands, "whatever".

She turned, squinting.

"Winky face me again, and I'll hand your ass to Sonya on a  _plate_ ".

He scoffed. "Please, she'd chewed me out so many times, it wouldn't hurt if she _barbecued_  it".

The two laughed till the woman in question walked past, the General's face like thunder shutting them up.


	14. Chapter 14

_"If we'd have seen this coming, if we'd have been more observant, would we have been able to stop this?"_

* * *

_Several months later_

Sonya, Johnny, Cassie, her group and Kara got ready for battle. Rumours circulated the Black Dragons were back, led by Kano's son, the unnamed man seen skulking around Outworld, outside the time shift to The Heavens, and Edenia. When he had sufficient knowledge, he led small battalions into each realm, the men and women poised to strike the moment he commanded it.

Sonya felt upset and angry. She knew Kano had groomed his son, beaten it into him that he was  _worthless_ , a waste of space and air, unless he did as  _he_  commanded.

His son had  _given_  in. The General couldn't help but think she could have stopped that, helped the young male out. He'd be slightly older than her daughter, but he would have people his own age around him, they could share similar interests.

He  _shouldn't_  have met his Father. The poor young man deserved so much more than _him_. _He_  was the waste of oxygen and space. She should have killed him  _years_  ago.

It wouldn't just be  _her_  family she would have saved...

* * *

Their arrival in Outworld went unnoticed, the Black Dragons no longer in formation, their members scattered. Dotted around the central market were at least ten, so Sonya instructed her men to pick them off, one on one, swiftly, silently.

They couldn't afford to draw attention.

* * *

Kara headed towards the palace, Jakal, Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor behind her. It felt great to have her Lin Kuei brethren beside her again, the clan reestablishing themselves.

So did the Shirai Ryu. Hanzo and a dozen men flanked the Lin Kuei, shadows their friend. No one would know they were there until it was too late.

* * *

Kara spotted children being round up like  _cattle_ , parents crying in the background, Black Dragon leader in the foreground, ready to _strike_  them down, sword above his head. She growled, freezing the scene, her allies rushed in, carrying the pale, shaking children away.

* * *

_Sonya? We found him_ , Kara gulped,  _slaughtering children._

Sonya blanched, Johnny's face instant concern.

_Even Kano never did that._

She looked at her family, getting out her GPS, tracking where Kara's group were.

_We're on our way_.

* * *

Defending Outworld refugees, a force-field around her sent mercenaries scattering when it touched them. Kara used carefully honed control to take over one of the women. She used her to attack her fellows, however, she was struck down quickly. Cassie and her team run over to help, Kotal charged in, five hundred men behind him. Kara watched in horror as a small blond girl was hounded by several grown men. She sprinted over, having the child stand behind her.

Capoeira taught her to be light on her feet. The downside? If she was hit, she'd hit the ground.

Moving around the space, the men's movements were chaotic. They were not being led, their 'leader' was naught more than a preacher, immaturity and confusion his only contributions.

* * *

A fist flew out, aimed at the Goddess' chest. She grabbed it, twisting the offending limb attached to it, audible snap confirmation of severe damage. It threw him off balance, pain staggering. He shot back, green eyes wide, fear filling them. Kara held back fury, its sparks running down her spine.

"Do you really wish to serve  _him_?" She pointed to his leader, Sonya and Johnny beat him mercilessly. "He wants you to kill children? How pathetic! He is an immoral bastard, and yet you choose  _his_ side? What prompted that? Ask yourself _that_ ".

The man blanched.

"I have nothing! My family have  _nothing_!"

The woman bit her cheek, refusing to look him in the eye any longer, the conversation over in her mind.

He'd just defending slaughtering _innocents_ , innocents who couldn't fight back.

She wanted to slam his head into the concrete until he got the message she despised him...

* * *

**Him?**

_No_ , her mind corrected,  _whatever the fuck his name is over there._ She growled. _Asshole._

* * *

Kotal's armies charging in the background made her smirk. The man's eyes widened at that. She looked down spitefully, as if looking upon a pile of garbage.

"You will be arrested, you will be charged with treason and killed. You are an  _Outworlder_ , no?"

"Please", the man pleaded, pulling off his mask, red hair catching the suns rays, a lot younger than the Goddess had first thought, "that can't happen. My family  _need_  the money".

"NO! They need a _son_! A brother! They need someone  _dependable_ , not a killer. You are young, strong, far more than you realise. Your doubt led you to this path, one of terror, misery. You  _see_  it with your own eyes, don't you? I cannot allow this". She glanced at the Emperor, he glancing at the man, then her. She nodded confidently, shoulders square.

She _had_  this, she didn't need his assistance.

* * *

"I will speak with Kotal. Let us hope he looks mercifully upon you, he does not take treachery lightly".

"Please!" Exasperated, he gave in. "Please, my family shouldn't be tarnished because of my actions. If I need to die, then fine. Just promise me the Emperor won't have them killed, make a show of it".

Kara's eyes flashed purple, hands shook.

"How ** _dare_  **you?! Kotal isn't Shao, stupid boy. Watch your mouth, I am in no mood for any nonsense". She let it slip before she could catch it. "He is the man I  _love_ , and I won't have his name dragged through the mud. He's done more than  _you_  know".

The man's brow raised, it took him time to process that.

When he did, Kara saw the  _ping_.

* * *

"Oh? Ohhh. Well then. He's done  _you_  too, huh?"

Kara  ** _should_**  have felt degraded.

She  ** _should_  **have felt annoyed at his gall.

But, oddly enough, the young man's jibe had her laughing. He looked terrified, hesitantly joining in a minute later.

One Netherrealm of an awkward moment...

* * *

"You're  _gutsy,_  I'll give you that. Come", she offered a hand, "I'll speak to Sonya too. Earthrealm could use more Outworld soldiers in their ranks, it'd bolster the treaty".

The man took her hand, dusting off his knees, the shooting pain in his arm forgotten. The telepath sighed.

"Sorry about, that. I kinda saw red".

"Don't you mean  _purple_?" The man looked around, eyes landing upon Cassie. She drop kicked a guy in the groin. He winced, legs closing reflexively.

"Yeah", Kara followed his gaze, "I  _wouldn't_  look at her like that. I said I'd talk to her Mom for you, not pry her off you after she beats you for looking at her daughter. Reckon she wouldn't let you join the SF after that..."

The teen laughed. "Nah, she'd freak out". Visible shivers upon eyes falling on Kotal made Kara's heart lurch.

"He won't have you killed. You are willing to atone, no?"

He eagerly nodded. "I only joined the Black Dragons for the quick cash. I didn't know that _this_  would be how they'd acquire it, thieving and murder", eyes innocent, low, he shook, "I swear".

Kara nodded, casting magic around the man's arm. She put it back in the joint, beams weaving around the muscle to ease tension.

"Wait here".

"Thank you. Not sure many would treat me the way you did".

He scratched the back of his head just like her Father did.

Her laughter confused him, her teleporting and reappearing beside the Emperor utterly baffled him...

* * *

Kotal instructed Erron to kill the Black Dragons around the children, his soldiers fighting beside Shirai Ryu. Kara saw the Lin Kuei battling on the other side of the space, by the docks. A child broke free, hurtling into Kara, grabbing onto her legs. She jumped, pupils huge.

"Um, what do I do?"

Kotal knelt down.

"You sooth her". He offered a warm smile, the girl blinking, unsure of how to return the gesture.

Kara offered a small smile, looking into wide blue eyes.

"You see the man beside you?"

The little girl turned, nodding.

"That's the Emperor. He's here to rescue you, your family and friends".

She attempted a curtsy, the two adults feeling their hearts tighten with the cuteness of the scene.

"I need you to go with him. Is that okay?"

Kotal saw spears flying towards them. Kara deflected them, the Emperor creating a wall of fire, burning the offenders alive.

The little one frowned, shaking her head.

"Its hot, will it burn me?"

Kotal's jumped, heart in his throat.

"Never!" He quietened the volume. "I can control it".

Kara reassured her with a squeeze of her hand. She, too knelt down.

"The Emperor only hurts bad people. These people are bad. They are trying to harm, and he", she corrected, "we can't let that happen. See, all of us working together?" The girl nodded, gears in her head processing the information. "When people work together, great things can happen. There are bad people in every realm, but, for darkness to succeed, one must ignore the light. The light is always there, in here".

Kara pointed at her heart, then the little one's. She craned her neck to look at Kotal. He put his hand over his heart, a show of solidarity.

"Kara is right. Fear not, little one. The light will guide us to victory, and reunite you with your family". He saw two figures in the distance, Lin Kuei guarding them, waving their arms frantcally. "Are they your...".

A sound neither adults were sure could come from a child erupted.

"Mamma!"

The women, upon realising that was, indeed her child shouted back. Sektor stopped her, eyes warning. Noise would attract the enemy.

Kara located her leader, battling beside Hanzo, the two giving off 'brother's in arms', their conflicts and the toil they caused long since settled.

* * *

_Grand-Master?_

Sub-Zero faced her, iced over glaze melting.

**_Kara? What is it?_ **

_She gestured to the child._

_Her parents are beside Sektor. I will teleport there, but will need cover, in case something goes awry. Just because the head of the snake is cut, it doesn't mean we are in the clear._

_**Of course.** _

"Hanzo? We must flank Kara. She has a child with her that must be reunited with her parents".

The man in yellow nodded, stomach dropping at the thought of another family losing their baby...

The two men sprang into action, driving back remaining Black Dragons away from Kara's location.

Kara took the girl's hand, told her to close her eyes and went for it...

* * *

With the little one being reunited with her Mother and what turned out to be her Uncle, not her Father, and the last Black Dragon member was apprehended, the battle was declared over. Jubilation, coupled with groans from injures followed, prompting Kara to go about doing her job, healing the wounded, and freeing the souls of those whom had perished from purgatory.

This mortal coil was not for them. The Heavens and Elder Gods would decide their fate...

* * *

**_You'd make a perfect Mother._ **

Kotal helped his people, giving them food from his own pantry, his cooks assisting, and koin from his own coffers, to get them back on their feet. His eyes were on Kara however, her gaze on the little girl they had rescued. She shook her head.

_I wouldn't know what to do. Making them? Yeah. The birth bit? Terrified of that._ She pat her stomach. _What if it split me open? You love me, but that'd be a **drastic**  change._

Kotal frowned.

**_Dramatic. That wouldn't happen. And I would love you no matter what bringing life into the world did to your body._ **

_You saying you want kids, with me? **Me?**_

_**No. I want children with you. By myself would be impossible.** _

Kara rolled her eyes.

_That begs the question. What makes you think I'd want kids with you after **that**?_

_**I do not think that. I wouldn't give myself false hope.** _

Kara disagreed.

_It wouldn't be false, just misguided. Not right now. One day,_  nervousness coloured her tone, _I promise_. Cheekiness coloured her cheeks.  _Besides, I have at least a few thousand years left of life, and I've come to enjoy getting you on your back. We've got a long time to learn and create._

Lilac tinged azure paint. Kotal couldn't answer, he shook his head, huffed, heated laughter leaving him. Kara winked, freezing the scene again.

"I mean", she stood next to him in the blink of an eye, "we could learn now", she floated in his arms, nuzzling him, "but I'm no  _exhibitionist_ ".

The Emperor's arms tightened, the skin of her neck masking a low groan.

"Later?" She tried appearing demure. That died with errant fingers finding the slit in robe fabric clinging to her hip.

"Later is your new  _favoured_  word".

"And you  _don't_  like that?"

"I do  _not_ ".

Kara wriggled.

"I'll make up for that", she worked her way to the floor gracefully, tiptoe twirling.

" ** _Later_** ", Kotal knew where this was going...

Kara looked him up and down, focusing primarily on his shoulders, the strength behind them her favourite part of him.

And his  _heart_...

* * *

She smiled earnestly.

"Love you, big blue oaf".

Despite his irk, the Emperor joked, retorting.

"And I love you, small, purple human".

Kara grinned.

"You actually _said_  it". She felt giddy, damning her girly reaction. "You can  _show_  me too...another time".

_We can..._

She disappeared with that.

* * *

_Everything okay, General?_

Sonya bundled up Kano's son, Johnny subsequently knocking him unconscious.

"What?" Sonya glared. "Come on, Son. He was gonna kill kids, I can't just stand here and watch". He reasoned.

"Sorry. I just", she sighed, "how did it end up like this? How did  _he_  end up like  _that_?"

Sonya closed her eyes.

_It will be alright, Kara._

_It will be..._

* * *

_Military kamp_

_Earthrealm_

_An hour later_

"What's your name, kid?"

Johnny said, around a mouthful of beef. The redhead man spoke quickly, stressed, and more than a little hungry.

"Riley, Sir, Riley Dayn".

Johnny waved a hand, swallowing.

"Don't have to call me Sir. Sonya though? Yeah, call her ma'am or General, or she gets redder than Netherrealm fire".

Riley gulped before laughing. His stomach gave away internal monologue.

"You can eat, you know. I'm not gonna starve you just because you chose the wrong team. We  _all_  make mistakes, its what you do  _after_  them that counts". He pat the younger man's back. "Get some food in ya. You'll need it, Sonya'll give you a grilling, and can't have ya passing out on her. She wouldn't be best pleased".

Riley let an honest, grateful smile paint itself on his lips.

"I will, thanks. I just hope my family are okay. Not knowing is _killing_  me".

Johnny grabbed a interactive pad containing a list of Outworld citizens in Earthrealm's care and the list of  _dead_  civilians.

"You get your dinner and I'll check this. I'll let you know".

Riley walked off, somehow finding it within him to keep hope's flickering flame in his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

_'"f someone would have told me years ago that I'd be here, where I am now, I'd have scoffed. Then, I met you, and you changed **everything**..."_

* * *

"I'm going to talk to Kano's son. Reason with him".

Kotal's face forbid that, eyes sharp.

"If he isn't  _above_  infanticide, I doubt he is above murdering  _women_. You can handle yourself, I know, but  ** _he_  **I do not know. If he touches you, he will be  _diced_  by my blades,  _cooked_  and  _fed_  to the badlands wolves".

Kara sat on her haunches on the bed.

"No pretence, no weapons, I won't go in alone, Kotal. And, he wouldn't dare touch me. If he so much as blinks, Sonya will  _execute_  him. He knows this. However, I  _know_  what he's been through. I was beaten, I was  _nothing_ , worse than shit on someone's shoe, more disgusting than  _dirt_  under nails, told I could not speak to any other man, not even Sub-Zero, all because of one man's paranoia and self loathing. Kano taught his son with agony, he learned through the haze of blood loss that he deserved this. Kotal, if I don't speak to him, he will likely kill himself still  _believing_  this". Kara stressed, fussing with her amethyst necklace. "Trust in me, please? I only want peace, for bloodshed to end. Seriously, I have ruined  _three_  robes already, and not from having fun. Aren't you on war skirt number  _six_? And I think that necklace is  _new_...".

The Emperor caught her in a kiss.

"They  _are_  indeed. Observant as always".

Kara shrugged. "It's my job to be. I'll go tonight, when things have settled. That gives me four hours. I could use a walk, fresh air calms my nerves".

Kotal's brows lowered, lips pursed.

"Kara, wait". Doe eyes saddened him. She was about to cry. "What you described was on  _him_ , not you. Never you. You did not deserve any ill treatment, let alone via the hands of someone who claims to love you. A lover wouldn't dream of malcontent, unless it lies deep within them. It lay in his heart, talons embedded, never lessening their choke-hold. He  _chose_  to imbibe toxic thoughts. All you did was love him and survive. You  _survived_ , you waded through lakes of hardening cement, never stopping, always seeing a bank to pull yourself on to. Others may have assisted you, but you did that on your own merit. I would go to every civilisation's Hell and back again if I could end the struggle you feel. You need not be disconnected. If you wish, I will be your tether, the anchor to keep your ship  _aground_ ,  _afloat_. Rend the sea calm, the sun peaking out from various shades of grey clouds, all to see you  _smile_ ".

Kara snorted.

"You're making me cry". She sniffed, lightly hitting his chest. She straightened her robes. "Come on, lets make the most of the Autumn Equinox. This breeze is lovely". She stopped, deep lines in her forehead. "Fuck it". She opened the robe, letting it drop. Standing in her underwear felt just how she thought it would.

_Freeing_ , not a hint of self-consciousness to be found.

* * *

Her lover squinted, eyes following her curves.

"If I take this off...".

Kara scoffed.

"You'll be nude. What's wrong with that? Its  _your_  palace, you can do what you want".

Smugness worried the Goddess slightly.

"You did not let me finish. If I take this off, I shall be naked, but, you are not. I call that  _unjust_ ".

She couldn't argue. Obviously provoked, she stripped quickly, flinging garments with abandon.

She folded her arms, pout delicate on glossed lips.

"Fine". A twirl followed. " _Better_?"

Kotal crawled to the end of the bed, rumbling his reply.

"Much. I find myself distracted however".

He enjoyed Kara's chest fluttering, heart thudding in his ear. Kara tilted his jaw up, tips of her fingers gentle.

"You'll just have to be distracted in the  _garden_ ".

She winked, fading before his eyes, reappearing in the middle of the garden's maze.

The Emperor closed his eyes, finding his dislike for teleportation came back with rapturous  _thunder_...

* * *

Half a year passed, Kara's time split between the Heaven's, Earthrealm and Outworld. Relations were tickling along nicely, however, Princess Kitana had the looming issue of taking the throne.

It wouldn't be looming, were it not for Goro. The Shokan claimed Edenia as his own shortly after the royal was murdered. His faithful friends were by his side at all times, Sheeva, Kintaro and Motaro. He'd even fathered a daughter with the female Shokan in a drunken haze, the resulting child, a daughter being sole heir.

Kitana stressed, Liu Kang remained at her side, his Shaolin brethren backing her. The pair travelled to Earthrealm, asking Sonya and the Special Forces for her assistance, Kitana having next to no Edenian warriors. The only ones who turned up were now considered traitors to Prince Goro. Anyone caught trying to leave were quickly silenced...

Sonya wholeheartedly gave her support, the Princess and Liu her allies and friends in the ninth tournament.

Shao was gone, but that did not mean terror died with him.

* * *

Sonya travelled to Outworld with the royal, the ladies there to request aid from Kotal. Sonya knew he would do what he could. Kitana was apprehensive, meetings with previous rulers going about as well as giving a starving animal food, then telling it to  _wait_...

* * *

The General wasn't surprised to see Kara there, having heard Johnny talking about it some time ago.

Kara took the Emperor aside, ideas forming during aid talks.

* * *

"I propose a merger. Of course, there will need to be intermediaries. I think that would work. It would help fill in the cracks in the Reiko Accords too".

She shut their bedroom door.

Kotal agreed. He did not expect her next words, her  ** _request_**...

" _Marry_   _me_. It would be for love and the joining of realms. I won't ask anything of you".

Kotal, bewildered stepped back, back hitting a shelf.

"You just did. Kara, are you truly aware of the  _gravity_  of your words? Your proposition? Because, I think not".

Kara swore under her breath.

"Obviously, I do. I  _wouldn't_  have asked otherwise. Don't start with the ' _dumb mortal_ ' thing again". She squared up to him. "Don't you  ** _dare_** ".

"That is not what I speak of, and you know it. I think it is a large leap to make when we are taking  _strides_ ".

Kara swore, barely able to keep her voice low enough.

"Then why have we slept together,  _MULTIPLE_  times, I may add? The first time was for the hell of it. You needed it, I needed it, we took it. But, the other times, I, we took but, why did we? If we don't remotely care, then why  _bother_? Huh? Answer me that".

Kotal blanked what she said out, looking her square in the eye.

"Yes".

Kara's mouth dropped.

"You,  _what_?"

"Yes Kara". He stepped forward. "I  ** _accept_  **your proposal. I fear it should have been me to ask that of you, however, I have no qualms".

His lover was dumbstruck, fists balled but posture not taut, mouth hung low but her eyes were suspicious.

"Am I imagining this?" She went to slap herself. Kotal took her hand, preventing the drastic action.

"You are right. I wouldn't have lain with you had I no feelings for you. I apologise for every jab, every witticism I believed amusing, that mortals were rather dim lights".

"To be fair, many of us  _are_. We try to shine brighter than others, but end up shattering if not careful. Nobody wants the cable pulled out from under their feet".

A mix of mortification at her outburst and surprise at the man's answer came out in odd cadence.

"Sorry. I just, I guess I want to be joked with, so I can prove you wrong". A smirk crossed her features for a time. "I meant what I said however". She squeezed the hand, amusement disappearing. "I want to be your wife. And, yeah, I know the guy's  _supposed_  to ask, I took initiative. I  _know_  what I want, all I can do is ask. Its okay if you don't want to marry me".

Kotal let out a semi-amused huff.

"If you'll recall, I said  _yes_. I do wish to be your husband. However, with our status, it will be a grand occasion".

Kara rolled her eyes.

"No 'saying nice things', sticking rings on our fingers and being done with it?" The Emperor's head shook. "Over the top grandeur, a ridiculous dress I can't walk in, all day eating, drinking", she voiced her thoughts, "I'm gonna be so fat  _and_  drunk". She paused, worried hand on her jaw. "Does that I mean I have to wear warpaint? Like,  _f_ _ull body_  warpaint?"

The telepath didn't miss the glint her now fiance held.

"You can put it on". Kara grinned. "See? Working out already! I reckon we'll be good together".

"Yes, putting up with each other for  _thousands_  of years?"

They laughed.

"If we don't kill each other wayyy  _before_  that".

He added. "Also, I cannot put the paint upon your body. I cannot touch you for a month before the day of festivities. Rules dictate that...".

The Goddess filled in the rest.

"That a woman should be  _virginal_ , that she should have zero knowledge of sex, and should lie there and take it, all for her  _husband's_  gratification". She took a breath. "Right?"

Kotal was trying not to nod...

* * *

"Well, bit  _late_  for that". She held up her hands. "I respect you and your culture, therefore, I will abide by the  _other_  rules".

She moved onto her tiptoes.

"We'll talk those over in time".

Kotal wished to reassure her.

"My respect is yours, regardless of rules. They are old, An'ze and I did not believe in them either".

Kara's interest was peaked.

"That's kinda sweet. You were each other's first?"

Kotal half nodded.

"She was mine, I  _not_  hers".

The goddess grinned.

"I like her, she sounded  _awesome_. Breaking rules, not having any of that 'virginal' bull. You don't even lose _anything_. Really, its  _overrated_ ". She pouted. "I wish my first was _you_  though, not Smoke. Had I know how that would go, I would have run. You'd have taken care of me".

The Emperor took her hands.

"There is a  _difference_  between sex and intimacy. The latter is what matters to me. I'd wish to  _empower_  you, help you embrace yourself, not rut for the sake of rutting. There shouldn't be goals, it is not a game".

Kara felt moved. She placed a hand on her heart.

"Stop being perfect, feel like I don't deserve that".

She spared the Emperor a glance, and chuckled.

"I  _know_  I do. Thank you. Oh", she winked, "I want you to feel empowered and embrace yourself too. I  _always_  want to learn with you. But, I gotta tell you", another wink, "I'm growing old  _disgracefully_. Brace yourself, I'm no easy, 'gonna lay on my back and take it' kind of woman".

Kotal growled approval.

"Excellent. I'd  _hate_  to have my prey roll over,  _give up_  mid-hunt".

Kara boldly faced up to him.

" _Never_ "...

* * *

"Princess?"

Kitana nervously moved her head up, Kotal and Kara strolling towards her. Liu put his arm around her shoulder, he knew she had this. That she would receive help. He'd been informed of Kotal, the man loyal to principles. For the  _people_ , not a dictator.

By  _no_  means his predecessor.

* * *

"I, Kotal Ket'z Kahn decree my armies shall serve alongside yours,  _always_ , Kitana, not only in the battle to regain your throne. Our realms should stand beside one another, neither behind or in front. None should triumph whilst others degrade".

Kitana smiled widely, brilliant white teeth gleaming in candlelight. She bowed eloquently, Kara and Kotal returning respect, Sonya and Liu following suit.

"I very much appreciate that, Emperor. I, too, wish to fight alongside you. Liu, Edenia, I and its people are eternally grateful".

"Kotal, please".

Kara itched to spring the good news, like a child on their birthday, wanting to blurt out glee.

"And, is"...

Kitana began.

"Kara, Princess, Kara Amakura, daughter of Jin Amakura, General of the Lin Kuei".

Kotal only went and let slip...

* * *

"Soon to be 'Kara Kahn'".

Kara squished his hand.

"'Kara Ket'z Kahn'. I'd take your Father's name. I may never know _him_ , but I do know he brought up a fine son that I was graced to meet. The Gods must have fated it, huh?"

Her teasing went unnoticed with the gravity of the news. Kitana clapped, Sonya gasped and Liu offered a hand to the Emperor. The two men shook hands, Liu making an announcement of his own.

"Kitana and I, too are to be wed".

Kara gushed, squealing loudly. Kotal slapped the monk on the back, and Sonya merely gasped again.

"Should double-up, split the cost". Kara mused, the looks she got were priceless. "What? They are expensive. I was being  _thrifty_ ".

She  _still_  received looks...

" _Prudent_?"

The looks remind until she burst out laughing...

* * *

_Z'Unkarah_

_Kotal's Palace_

_Outworld_

_Evening_

"Called it. Knew Kotal would propose".

Sonya rolled her eyes, pinching her nose.

" _Kara_  did, actually. What did I say to you?"

Johnny folded his arms, pushing himself from the wall.

"'Stay at the kamp'. I'm a grown ass man, Son. I decided I'd come here, take you out maybe".

If looks could kill, Johnny would be murdered and Sonya would have him buried before  _anyone_  knew he had gone...

"Take me out? What are we,  _fifteen_?"

The actor sighed.

"I am  _trying_  here. Didn't do enough of that during our marriage, did I? Literally was the only one looking after Cassie and you had the nerve to say _I_  was the one who wasn't ever there. I am fucking trying, despite  _all_  of that. The bullshit on the divorce papers, you demeaning me, its all  _gone_. I want that to be in the past". He pointed up the stairs, two happy couples beaming, the men with adoration and pride, the women with adoration and excitement. "We  _used_  to be like them, Son. I hate what happened. No, we aren't 'young' anymore, but, do we really have to be miserable, act like we can't stand one another? Cause you know I still  _love_  you. Can't just turn it off now you  _despise_  me. Doesn't work like that".

Sonya cursed. "I don't 'despise' you. I messed up  _big_  time. Hell, I didn't even  _want_  kids, Cage. You _knew_  that, but gave me all the support I desperate needed when years of training went out the fucking window and I got fat. Fuck, you even fed me ice cream at 3 am,  _knowing_  I'd regret it later, cause you wanted me to be  _happy_. By the Gods, if anyone screwed up here, its me. I am mad at ME Johnny, not you. I don't know what to do anymore". She pulled on her braid almost childishly. "How can you stand to love me if I can't return it?"

Johnny bit his bottom lip, fighting tears.

"Not asking for you to return it, Sonya. I only want you to be  _happy_. That isn't with _me_ , and, if its hurting you, having me around, I'll leave. Also, you've always been a hard worker, a tough nut, there was no way you'd stop working just cause you gave birth. I knew that, and, for the most part, I didn't mind. I won't lie and say I was happy the _entire_  time. I wasn't. You missed out on Cassie walking, talking, she said ' _Mom_ ' by the way, then looked for  _you_. Broke my heart, sobbed for hours after that with her in my arms. I really ought to leave you alone. Never wished to cause you any harm".

The General stomped her foot, fists clenched.

"For fuck's sake Johnny! I  _still_  love you, dense idiot. I don't know  _how_  to love, that's the problem. How do I translate what I feel inside outside if when I try, I come off an unapproachable _ice bitch_?"

Johnny laughed. "You don't. You just be  _you_. I love you, not what you  _think_  I should. Besides", he sidled on over, "I'm boiling, so, I reckon I can _melt_  that ice".

The blond shook her head at his suggestive tone.

"And the bitch part?"

He grinned.

"Wouldn't change  _that_  for the world".

Sonya's sudden smirk concerned him, the woman looking positively  _devilish_.

"Should tell the world how much of a soppy bastard the famed Johnny Cage _is_..."

Her companion would be lying if he said he wasn't a little afraid of the  _prospect_  of that little nugget getting out...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "After all? You did not get to finish your words earlier"...

Kotal twitched, fingers curling, knuckles cracking, grabbing his pillow. He was dreaming, yet could not wake himself. Everything around him shifted, his reality slipping through his grasp, sifting through  _sand_ , grains of memory. He tried to focus on ever swirling golden hues of, wood?

_Wood?_

Caresses of wind, a flash of  _red?_

 _Kano?_  The Emperor had insight hit him, familiar voice accompanying familiar surroundings. Kara sat next to him, whispering words of deceit. The mercenary was here by orders of Mileena, to murder him, quickly,  _efficiently,_   _cease_  his reach for her title.

 _"A mere cub, grown to be a jaguar",_  his words came out from his mouth before he could think to keep it _shut_.

* * *

Kano tilted his head, fingers twitchy.

"Eh? Not zoning out on me, are ya?"

Kotal blinked, view no longer clouded water, now still,  _crystal_  clear. He knew, the God knew his wife was  _manipulating_  the environment. How she was here, in a dream not akin to days,  _memories_  of making love to her, he did not know, not understand.

However, her words rang  _true_. Kano  _was_  about to attack him. Despite stopping him at the time, Kotal was glad for insight. It looked as though the man in front of him could not  _see_  his wife, her form corporeal to him...

* * *

"Mileena". Kotal straightened up, Kara's little smirk in the corner of his eye as she lounged, hands under her chin. "She has not been seen in some time. This, concerns me. Outworld is  ** _her_**  realm, is it not? Why, then does she not make an appearance? I do her job  _for_  her. She should drop the  _act_ , _kneel_  before me".

Kara gave her husband a look, seating  _fire_  in his belly, roots heading northward  _and_  southward.

"Eh? Mileena wouldn't do that. She's more of the", Kano smirked, " _female_  persuasion. I got no qualms with that". He held up his hands. " _Shame_  though. Walking around in  _that_  garb? Crazy, psycho  _bitch_ ".

Kotal's nostrils flared. If Kano spoke of  _Kara_  like that?  _Degraded_  her? Took her down to scraps of fabric, skin on show, for _him_? This  _enraged_  the Emperor...

* * *

Swallowing boastful pride, want to hit his chest, vanity of being a God full bloom. Kara held shears, eyes innocent, mouth not.

 **"Love",** she purred, using tones that had distress skittering away, replaced with safe warmth, pads of fingers on his chest, " **he means to _kill_  you. Mileena hides with Tanya, Prince Rain, Baraka. He has men scattered around, in case the plan fails".**

Mouth by his ear, Kotal's hands were poised above her waist, ready to pull her down, catch his lover,  _protect_  her from the threat.

 **"I can't",** she laughed,  **" _stand_  by whilst this", **the glare she gave the mercenary spiked chuckles, rumbles of her husband's chest,  **"fucking _prick_  tries to harm you. Please don't let me see you being gutted, entrails flying. Organs should stay  _inside_  the body. After all",** she paused, forehead to hers...

Her swearing had Kotal disturb her monologue, wishing he could  _kiss_  her.

All of that was thrown out of the window when Kano stood abruptly, pulling out a blade...

* * *

Kara was next to the man in an instant, wisps lilac in her trail.

**I _see_  your blade, mercenary.**

Kano flinched, human eye twitching.

"The _fuck_?"

**_You dare attempt my husband's life?_ **

_Laughter_  filled the mercenary's ears

"You", the leader of the Black Dragons pointed, "are you doing this?  _Husband_?"

Kara materialised in front of him. He jumped, _hitting_  his head on the carriage's support rafter beam, knocking himself for _six_.

 **"Yes, _my_  husband. This is a  _dream_ , you dolt. Only, _I_  am controlling this. I get to do as I please".** She sneered.  **"Not fun, when you _aren't_  the one in control, is it?" **Turning, she faced Kotal, bowing gracefully, fabric of her dress sitting  _peculiarly_ over her abdomen _._ **"He's all _yours_ , love".**

She sat down, watching,  _filled_  with amour-propre as her husband dealt with Kano.

* * *

 ** _"_ _After all?"_** Kotal flexed his back, rotating his arms at the shoulder.  **"You did not get to finish your words earlier".**

Kara fidgeted, moving to the middle of the seat.

 **"More a declaration".**  She held out a hand, offering her heart up on her sleeve, perched in the crook of her elbow. Kotal took it, stepping towards her.  **"After all",**  she fell coy, cheeks flaring magenta,  **"our baby _needs_  a Father".**

Kotal's heart flew into his throat, dry throat  _unable_  to swallow it. Kara's stomach  _sunk_.

**_"You okay?"_ **

She felt a tad confused, when words Kotal spoke in the past raised flags. He was to be a Father with An'ze, before they were  _cruelly_  taken from him. To sooth him, she formed an orb, white quartz, ever so pure.  _His_  light, the one that guided him  _back_  to her. He took this orb, welling eyes stinging.

For him? This news went  _beyond_  thrilling, it hit the Emperor right in his chest, the orb held to it, clutched, knuckles paling with effort.

 _ **"This?"**  _Kotal looked into her eyes, his wife's tearing up. His free hand was placed lovingly on her stomach. _**"You're about to make me a Father. This? My heart trembles".**  _As did his mouth. Kara placed her hands on his cheeks, forehead to his, his tears wetting her cheeks.

 **"I don't know whether to jump for joy, or _panic_. I'm nervous, excited".**  She laughed.  **"I _don't_  fucking know anymore".**

Kotal joined with a chuckle, fingers splayed on her abdomen running down. That shut her up, pupils blown.

 **"Here? _Now?_  I suppose this  _is_  a dream".** She winked, snorting amused.  **"Easy there, _Jaguar_ ",** she teased,  **"I _am_  pregnant, sensitive a bit".**

Her husband pulled his hands away from her.

 **"I wouldn't ever harm you, _or_  our child".** Shame guilt tripped his features. Kara backpedalled.

 **"Woah. No! I didn't mean it like _that_. Actually, its the  _good_  kind, hypersensitive".** Her mouth encircled her God's earlobe.  **"Make the most of it, _before_  I start throwing up. I can stop it in a  _dream_...".**

Kotal answered her with a kiss, falling to his knees before his wife, guiding her onto the seat slowly, promising her the world, she his  _everything_ , their baby cradled inside her. Their love created their future, their  _legacy_.

 _Now?_  As she called his name, this was out of respect, admiration, devotion, she his  _primary_  focus.

The world could wait, for a time, until they awoke in pleasant haze.

This was a dream, yes, but that did not mean his wife would not find him applicable, as amenable in the _real_  world...

* * *

_Four years later_

Kotal awoke from his dream, hands immediately seeking out his wife's form.

"Kotal?" His tears worried his wife. "You alright?"

He nodded.

"My dream. It was the time Kano tried to kill me. It hearkened back, though  _you_  were there. The mercenary could not see, nor hear you. You warned me of his  _treachery_ , incentive to act flowing from your lips, as you informed me our  _baby_  needs a Father. I dealt with Kano, extricating him from the carriage, mind overcome with you, that  _revelation_ ".

Kara lowered her head.

"Wow. That's _huge_. We have been trying. I hadn't picked anything new up, new energy. Though, I suppose I wouldn't understand it yet. Could always get some tests".

"Tests? There is a far  _simpler_  method. I have tomes containing spells for diagnosing whatever ails the body, pregnancy  _not_  an ailment, of course".

Kara laughed.

"Well, that depends  _entirely_  on how it makes me feel. If ferociously ill? Yes, ail a- _bloody_ -way". She yawned. "Diagnosed 'pregnant'". Swallowing sudden lump, the woman felt nerves tendrils squirming. "Should I be frightened? I mean, its going to change everything. Everything".

Kotal took her hands, his dwarfing hers. He helped her up, knowing she would like to fetch the book as soon as possible.

* * *

She returned with it, holding it as if it were made of glass. Sitting on the bed, Kotal moved next to her as she located the spell. Uttering it  _confirmed_  Kotal's dream, tiny white sparks encasing an orb forming from the book. The sparks grew in length, branches, wrapping around their hands, interlacing them.

* * *

Kara gasped, wide eyed with fear, though wonderment made an appearance.

"Oh, Gods.  _Kotal?_ " Her voice gave away anxiety, quivering mouth. Her husband reassured her, propping her up, head against a broad shoulder.

"Life changes _every_  day, our paths diversify, branching with the slightest change in step, plan for the day".

He paused, taking prospective breath, baited.

"I  _deign_  believe I would hear that news again. My heart is full again, the life we've created...", a cough paused his voice, constricting his throat, "you're about to make me a  _Father_. That, you  _must_ know how that makes me feel".

He gave a look she knew only too well. This confused and amused her.

"Well, you _did_  say your heart is full, and so is mine. Come here", she spoke softly, thinking he would stoop.

He didn't. He got onto his knees, her waist in front of his head.

"Is this going where I think it is, or is this just hormones, _hoping_  it will?" She raised a brow, face hovering somewhere between hopeful and love longing.

A nod was all she needed.

She eased her way out of her robe, looking at her chest and stomach, excitement, anxiety fluttering in the latter.

Kara gave her husband a wink, cheeky, unsubtle.  _Neither_  cared.

Kotal can't help but please his wife after finding that out.

Kara wanted contact, wanted to hold him, their hands on her abdomen.

"It isn't about me here. All I wish is to help you _blossom_ ".

His wife had no verbal reply for that, flush an unspoken answer.

* * *

_Six months later_

Kara finished washing up in the shower, rubbing her bump, half terrified for what she knew was to come. That swirled with expectation, hope her body would manage.

"You've seen me before". She stepped out. "See?"

Kotal squinted.

"Yes Kara. But, not like", he paused, giving the next word his full attention, " _this_ ".

Bafflement graced the woman's features as the cogs of her mind worked out what he meant, what the inflection that lay behind it was. Kotal smirked at her thinking face.

"There is a  _difference_  between making love and sex". Kara blinked, nodding in agreement. "I have seen you naked, but, only in sexual sense. Not like this. This is  _more_  than sexual. It's  _intimate_ , you are full of grace", his smirk deepened, "despite your flushed skin".

Kara looked at her body, and, sure enough, she had a full on  _blush_.

"That's from the water and you  _know_  it". She smiled, a little chuckle accompanying the upturn of her mouth. "Yes, you're right. This _is_  different. You have  _years_  of wisdom on me. I'm glad. I feel like I couldn't come up with something that poetic, flowery".

A frown marred Kotal's face abruptly.

"You believe I speak 'flowery' words in  _jest_?"

Kara panicked. "No!" She looked at the wall. " _No_ ". She sighed, focusing on a thin hairline crack in a brick. "I didn't mean it like  _that_. I meant I'm not used to being spoken too like that".

She backpedalled. "I mean, I like it. Don't get me wrong, it's a bit Shakespeare, but, its sweet. Heartfelt".

Only her head faced him now, and she almost looked  _coy_. Kotal put on his impassive Emperor mask.

"Kara, I  _can_  control myself. I am not one to see a naked woman and  _pounce_  like a jaguar on its prey".

Kara faced him fully, wry grin painted on pink lips.

"Huh. Bored of my body  _already_? Yikes, that's no good". Two pairs of eyes ran down her form, ceasing on her stomach. "See, pregnancy  _has_  changed me, however, I plan on being around for quite a  _while_. But", she twirled, turning off the taps, "If you're bored of looking at me so  _soon_  into our marriage, then I ought to either leave, or find a way to help you fall for me", she got out of the shower and draped a towel over her form, "a _ll over again_ ".

Kotal didn't let the mask slip. She hadn't won, besting him took more than nudity and a seductive tongue. Drying her body, massing certain parts did send his mind for  _quite_  the loop, however...

"Pregnancy only made your skin radiant, your body is _incredible_. It  _swells_  with our son". The Emperor knew she'd react to that, her widening eyes, saucer pupils obvious signs. "Also", he moved forward, tauntingly, "who says I have  _fallen_?"

Kara proudly strolled up to him, crawling over his chest, having to shift so her stomach didn't get  _squished_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You give me hope, a future, you keep the flame in my heart alight. I cannot thank you enough"...

_***_

_Seven years later_

"Kelem?"

Kara popped her head over the hotel balcony. Her son looked up, bowing his head, inquisitive brown eyes shimmering.

"Take it  _easy_. Saffiya is younger and smaller than you". She turned to parents Takeda and Jacqui, holding her hands up. "Not saying she  _can't_  handle him, but he's rather,  _bulky_. How he came out of  _me_  is a feat I cannot explain"...

That was added in afterthought, everyone _but_  her husband laughed (he'd just crept up the stairs at that precise moment, merely frowning, placing his hands on her shoulders). She sighed, weariness settling in, the need to sit down _overwhelming_.

She waved. "Hey guys". Tilting her head upward, Kara gave her most virtuous face she could muster. "Can I drop the 'Queen' act, just for now? I know", she scoffed, "I  _should_  be regal, prancing about like I  _own_  the place. Oh, wait", she winked, "we  _do_ ".

Kotal's jaw worked, holding back laughter. As soon as he nodded, Kara all but  _sprinted_  to a couch, the subsequent moan of delight leaving her mouth ending up with all eyes on her?

She wasn't in the slightest bit bothered.

_Kotal_ , on the other hand?

* * *

"Its great to see you all again". Kara grinned, offering her hands. After all, all there were family to her, they mattered as much as her blood relations. "How's the pregnancy, Cass?"

Cassie pinched her boyfriend, Riley's arm. He shot back, eyes concerned, body tensing. He looked to want to  _run_.

"Its fine when I sit down. When I stand, I feel like  _crap_. Like my belly is full of gas, and I can't get it out. Heartburn, nausea, all thanks to you,  _Riley_. Thanks for that".

Riley shook from his frustration, ministration hands, one on her cheek, the other on her stomach.

"I don't regret _this_ ", he gestured to the latter, "but I do regret how it's making you _feel_. I want to help, but I can't, if you  _bite_  my head off. It makes me want to run, Cass. I refuse to run from this, from our daughter".

The Kahn's and Takahashi's exchanged looks of 'I think we should leave' quite a number of times, before Kotal piped up.

Kara could have strangled him, were it not for  _what_  he said.

She  _swooned_  at it, want to swing at him all but evaporating...

* * *

"If I may interject?" Cassie and Riley's head snapped in the direction of the Emperor's voice. Their nod was appreciated. "I believe Kara went through a similar time, with Kelem. Her mind and body were not  _one_  being anymore. Whilst her body remained Kara, her mind shifted into something, _less_  than amicable. However. Despite this, her eyes always gave  _love_ , she gleaned new insight as everything changed. There were times when she felt too ill to move, her body aching, but mind raring to go, chomping at the bit. This gave her mood swings to rival  _Gods_  tempers, though her love  _never_  ceased. Cassandra is rather fond of you, that much is certain. I believe it is  _fear_ , of the unknown, the future, Riley. Not of you, where you are, the company you keep. You  _keep_  her grounded, when I _distinctly_  remember a flighty bird, a  _warrior_ , with a penchant for  _groin punching_ ". Despite the situation, everyone chuckled. "I trust, as you've conceived a child, she has  _not_  done this to you?"

Green eyes imperceptibly shed previously held in moisture.

"No, she has not". He faced his girlfriend, holding out his hands in show of solidarity. "You have every right to wonder about me, Cass. What I did in my past was, is  _disgraceful_ , my head was in the  _wrong_  place, I was in the wrong time, wrong space, to see clearly. I almost let  _children_  come to harm, as you bring ours into the world. In a way, I  _want_  you to be angry at me, I feel I  _deserve_  that. The fact that you _love_  me,  _accept_  me, my past, and are giving me a daughter? A _legacy_? That goes far above what I  _should_  get. I love  _you_  more than I ever loved anyone. I can't pull out my heart to show you, but I can use my  _mind_  to formulate words. One thing". He paused. "I don't want her to be brought up with us, ripping each other's throats out. That's harsh, unfair, not the right environment for  _anyone_ ".

Cassie let out heaving sigh, morphing into sobs.

"Fuck. I'm trying to turn  _us_  into Mom and Dad. Took them  _ages_  to get their act together. It all went", Riley shook his head quickly, "well, you know. And then, it all changed. They realised they  _still_ cared. They still do, always will. Shit, I'm  _really_  sorry".

Riley coughed.

"I haven't exactly been expectant 'Dad of the year'. More shit,  _shit,_  shit, I'm pumped, but  _terrified_  at the same time. I adore you, and the little one is going to have everything  _we_  didn't. I promise you that I am  _with_  you, no matter what. I will  _always_  be here, no matter  _how_  much you wanna groin punch me."

A collective _groan_  and holding of abdomens had the blond laughing hysterically. A tad  _manically_  too...

* * *

Kara thought better of what she wanted to announce, after what had transpired. In her head, it wouldn't be right to take the spotlight off the couple, in the corner of the room reconnecting, weeping together. She spoke quietly, respectfully.

"We're gonna need to renovate the  _nursery_  again".

Kotal's eyes widened, heart leaping up and down.

"Did I  _hear_  you correctly?"

Kara smiled. "Yes, you did, ya big blue  _oaf_ ". She created an energy ball, this one verdant. It hovered above her stomach. "I'm four months. I feel fine, had  _no_  idea really".

Kotal carried the orb, studying it, as one would a  _precious_  gem.

"Green?"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too, so I headed to your library. Found something interesting. Whilst the colour does  _not_  dictate sex, it indicates possible  _abilities_. Green, possibly _earth_? The orb  _flared_  when I went on a walk through the gardens. Think we have an earth affinity child. Makes some sense, with Dad and all. Takes after Gramps, huh? Wonder if it'll be _large?_  I hope not..."

Her mutter created sputters of tea, as again, everyone  _but_  her husband laughed.

"Kara", honey stare hardened toffee, " _Ka'rotal_ ", the Emperor shook his head disapprovingly, "my  _K'in_. My son is not of the  _large_  persuasion, and I dislike assumptions of my build. I am a God. If I were slight, as a male, would I be taken as  _seriously_  as I am currently?"

Kara frowned.

" _I_  am slight. Now, yes, I am a woman, but, hey, I  _can_  handle our son. Practised on _you_  for thirteen years, we know I'm  _good_ ", her tone had feet  _scuffling_  out of the room, bows to both her and husband acting as good-byes, "my  _puksik'al_ ".

"We are  _alone_. For that, I am  _grateful_. Would not wish our friends believing my 'bulk' _harms_  you".

His wife grew strained, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't what I  _meant_. Fuck". She sighed, slapping her forehead. "And we  _aren't_  alone. Our  _son_  is outside".

Takeda's voice made her  _jump_.

_He isn't. He wants to go with Saffiya to get some oat biscuits. We can take him with us, figured you two needed some space._

Kara replied seconds later.

_Thanks. That would be great. Not too many sweets, he likes them, a lot. Takes after me._

Her laughter was forced.

_Argument?_

Looking at Kotal felt like looking at a grisly scene. You look away, but, in some  _morbid_  form of curiosity, you glance back every so  _often_...

_I don't think so. Married for over ten years, and he keeps thinking the wrong things. Or is it me?_

Takeda sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

_He's scared. He's lost much, and despite you, your kids being a sure thing, that hasn't truly eliminated worry._

Kotal's eyes remained on her stomach, affixed,  _nothing_  would pull him away.

"Papah? Mamah?"

Kelem's little voice broke the quiet, his parents sighing.

"Yes, sweetheart. You can go with Mr Takeda and Mrs Jacqui".

Formalities be  _damned_ , Kotal held her closely, picking her up with ease.

"I concur", whether or not the next part was meant for Kara or their son, she did not know, "my  _saasil"_.

Kelem could be heard humming happily. Kara closed her eyes, watching him hold hands with Saffiya. She smiled, his tenderness, kindness, for one so young her balm. They'd done a _fantastic_  job of bringing him up, raising him to be a respectable child. One with  _focus_ , but also letting him play among the world, help him find his place, his  _calling_. Both Kahn's believed that learning complexities from an early age shaped who you were to be, who you _became_.

With the way Kelem behaved? It looked as if Outworld would have a  _noble_ , humane, endeared Prince, and soon to be...?

* * *

"Kotal?"

Her husband kept his face between her chin and collarbone.

"Let us not become those, who, once they've had children think their lives are _over_ , dull, drab. They aren't". She had him face her. "We are still  _us_ , regardless. We can have alone time, time to _fool_ around", she caught herself speaking like him, this _amused_  her greatly, "whatever happens, happens. Our next child will just as beautiful, smart and  _challenging_  as Kelem. But, would it be any fun, were it not  _somewhat_  of a challenge? I can give you the _world_ , if you merely close your eyes. Your future lies within me, but our past is in _here_ ". She pointed to her head. "I want nothing more than to give you everything, _all_  of me. The good, the really bad, and damn right  _ugly_  me, with green skin, covered in sweat and blood from labour".

Kotal's eyes were no longer God blue, they were the ever so familiar hazelnut icing she  _cherished._

"I love you. I cannot speak more, after your words. I  _apologise_ ".

His wife kissed him slowly, backing him up towards the couch.

"Then  _don't_  speak. I", she glanced at the hands on her waist, " _we_  love you.  _I_  want to  _show_  you. We are alone. Being aware has its _perks_ , doesn't it?"

She curled a finger around a necklace, tracing outlines of gold, swirling all over the expanse of his chest. Incense filled her nose, clean sweat leaving undercurrents of natural scent.

"By every God in all the realms, I love you,  _oaf_ ".

Her laughter was cut off as she was swept into loving arms.

* * *

_Four months later_

Looking into the bathroom mirror, Kara, having woken up a few moments earlier twiddled with her hair, face pallor in the moonlight,  _discomfort_  growing in her abdomen.

"Kotal?" She got out, groaning afterwards. Her husband was by her side quickly. "He's  _coming_ ". Upon her words, her waters broke, trickling down her legs. "Oh Gods. Oh  _Gods_ ". She palmed her cheeks. " _Fuck!_  I knew it would happen at  _some_  point, but NOW? I'm _not_  ready".

She grit her teeth.

"Not the bed, ruin the damn _sheets_. Spare bedroom, my bag is in the"...Kotal _already_  had her baby supplies bag slung around his shoulder. She'd have laughed were she not  _waddling_  out of the room...

* * *

"I've got this,  _I've got this"_ , Kara heaved out, "Shinnok's  _balls_! Shouldn't this be  _easier_  the  ** _second_**  time around?"

Kotal chuckled, wiping her forehead with a rag.

"Our children are  _Gods_ , my dear. They are  _made_  strong".

Kara rolled her eyes.

"They come  _out_  strong too. Fa...", she held it in, seeing a hand pop around the door.

"My lady?"

Sara, the maid and Erron's wife knocked.

"Kelem is here. He wants to come _in_. I'm, not quite sure  _what_  to tell him, to be honest".

Erron and their twins fussed around behind her.

"Is  ** _everyone_**  coming to watch? Fuck sake. Kotal,  _please_. I love you all, but, I am not having them  _staring_  at my...you get the idea".

Kotal nodded.

"Say  _no_  more, love". He stood, walking to the door.

"Sara is fine, Kelem can come in too, but he isn't going at  ** _that_  **end. He can sit on your knee".

"You heard my _Queen_ ", Kotal smirked, "Sara can enter. And you, my boy", he picked his son up, "can come and see your sibling be brought into the world. Are you excited?"

Kelem nodded, bright brown eyes wide.

Sara took Kelem's other hand, squeezing it.

"Boy or girl? What do you think, Prince?"

_"Girl"._

The two adults smiled.

"We shall  _see_ "...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally completed this. It needed editing, and building upon. I am pleased with the result, and I hope you guys are too. You've been incredibly patient, and for that, I am eternally grateful. Hope this finds you well. See you soon with another MK venture...:)

_Two hundred years later_

"That's where we first met, all those years ago." Kara pointed at the hotel. "Went well, although, having three  _murderous_ -gazing traitors sitting before me, and knowing something, but not quite  _what_  was amiss, whilst trying to negotiate the Reiko Accord treaty, with soon-to-be  _deposed_  Mileena showing up, band of Tarkatan in tow could have been  _erased_  from that. After that? It was like I met a  _different_  man entirely. Now _blue_ "!

Considering none of their children wore similar paint, their faces were _priceless_.

" _Blue_ "?

Kotal looked to his daughter.

"Blue is the colour of God's blood, blue-blooded, as in _royalty_."

"Piercings were gone, significantly  _less_  holes in his face," their Mother continued, leaning forward, whispering, "you have to squint to  _see_  the holes. Still don't get  _how_  he can wear those tusks in his nose though. If you needed to scratch it, wouldn't you make your hand  _bleed_ "?

" _Blue blood_..."

Tlalli mused, smile playing on lips.

"However," Kelem winked at his sneaky sister, "regardless of facial features, adornments and the like," his eyes located his parents, "you remain  _golden_ , beacon, paragons of the vitality of  _marriage_."

Kara shook her head, Kotal  _agreeing_  afterwards.

"We are _rusted_. Its whether you are willing to find a way to get  _rid_  of it that matters. Dustpan  _and_  brush applicable."

The youngest Kahn, who sat in contemplative silence up until now? His head shot up, his face picture of horror.

"That's harsh! Should I worry"? Anxiety flaring, his siblings tried to comfort him. " _Dad_ "?

Kotal reassured Naylay,  _partially_.

"Whilst I used to frown upon your Mother's  _brazen_  choice of wording, she is  _correct_. Neither could say we are, or ever were the _perfect_  couple. Our union, for the most part is  _wonderful_. However, we have our  _moments_  of discomfort, frustration."

"Your Father means 'arguments'. As we are strong characters, when we disagree, it can be rather, _loud._ "

She withheld laughter.

"No, Naylay. I promise there isn't  _anything_  to worry about. Your Father and I are well, I love him more than _anything._  My chest _hurts_  when I think of us being apart."

She mirrored her youngest son's worry, him her younger male  _doppelganger_.

"I'm sorry. Everyone," she sighed, "I didn't mean anything. I  _forget_  my role sometimes. I didn't want to be 'Queen' around my own  _family_ , that's all."

Kotal took her hand, his other offered to Naylay. Naylay looked away as he took it, but felt  _familiarity_  hit him, square in the chest. Hazels teared up, the Prince knowing he could let  _out_  his emotions with his family. They knew he felt much, if anyone around him was  _stressed_ , laboured, felt they _couldn't_  go on, _he_  felt it. Letting it out was better than smashing pots meant for  _shrubbery_.

* * *

His sister found him, on the grass of the garden, cradling fist,  _blood_  dripping through gaps between digits.

Instead of informing their parents, Tlalli took him to his room, cleaned, bandaged his hand, and  _held_  him whilst he sobbed, apologies flowing  _profusely_ , speed rivalling that of precious water,  _trickling_  from the taps in his on-suite.

"Let it out, but  _please_ ," green met hazel, Tlalli remarkably _calm_ , her nature very much her _Father's,_  "try  _not_  to spread shards of _sharp_  pottery around the palace. I am one with  _nature_ , I stray into the garden most days, but would rather not have to explain  _why_  I have bone china _in_  my _feet_..."

Naylay sniffed, laughing with his sister.

* * *

Naylay took his Father's hand, Kelem putting his on top, Kara following, then Tlalli.

"Mother,  _as well as_  Queen, sons,  _as well as_  Prince's, daughter,  _as well as_  Princess, heirs, and us, parents, wife husband, friends,  _as well as_  rulers.  _Family_  at heart. Royalty means little, if foundations are strained. We are family,  _all_  of us equal, rank be  _damned_."

Kotal smiled, adoration for his family shining through.

"My heart, my very being,  _everything_  in me loves each of you dearly. I may not show it, be it during occasion, or days filled with uncertainty. You are my  _light_ , my  _sword_ , my _shield_ , my  _pen_ , my  _paper,_  my  _words, teachers, allies_. I love you, with all _strength_  in my body."

Everything _forgotten,_  in wake of family values, the Kahn's  _reaffirmed_  their bonds,  _deeply_  rooted ties tightening.

* * *

Rumours of  _attack_  circulated on the eve of the ceremony to celebrate Kara and Kotal's two-hundred-sixteen years on the throne. These came from _Jacob Black_ , Erron and Sara's great-great-grandson, Erron's mercenary legacy living on _through_  Jacob, though Jacob chose to  _assist_ , rather than harass. He felt he _owed_  the Kahn's, as they gave his family a _home_ , good wage, everything they needed to _thrive_  in Outworld.

The Kahn's, naturally,  _disagreed_ , wanting the young man to travel, broaden his scope, find  _his_  place in life. Jacob vowed he would _stay_ , until either, he  _wasn't_  needed anymore, or he indeed,  _found_  his place.

* * *

Tlalli looked from her Mother's bedroom window, watching the Shokan stride, long, confident  _through_  the palace gardens, lead by...

"This 'Prince Goro.' He honestly,  _earnestly_  believes twenty-eight limbs will suffice against thousand-strong  _army_ "?

Kara barely masked snickers, the  _disgraced_  race refusing to use the front door, wanting their faces hidden,  _knowing_  the reaction to their return would be overwhelmingly  _negative_...

"From what I have read, Shokan are ostentatious,  _arrogant_ , they show power through  _brutal_  killings, fear tactics. They attack people who  _cannot_  fight back. He is here to launch a coup, having  _failed_  to take Edenia  _multiple_  times. Let him. It's  _entertaining_. We could do with some amusement, the palace can feel rather  _stuffy_ , after all."

"Has he now? How  _bold_ ," Kelem mused, "he has little chance of being granted an audience."

"He'll  _have_  an audience, alright," Kara's eldest son's face fell, "with  _five_  royals,  _five_  rulers." Face reanimating upward, obvious _confusion_  had the woman laughing. "The three of you have been equal to your Father and I the moment you were  _born_. Outworld has five leaders, five  _protectors_."

Kara placed a hand on Kelem's shoulder with some degree of  _reaching_  for her., He laughed, arms enclosing his Mother.

"Your kindness knows no bounds. Also, your  _deviousness_. I  _like_  it."

Tlalli seconded the notion.

"You're damn straight! Would I be as _entertaining_  a Mother, were I  _boring_? 'Housewife' just isn't me, my style. Where is Naylay? I would much prefer all of _together_ , the Kahn's, as _one_  unit."

Kelem's jaw worked.

"I believe he is in the S _olar_   _Chamber_. He has _taken_  to Grandfather Ket'z statue. Didn't get much out of him when I saw him, but he seemed to be muttering our _family_  tree, as if the man _himself_  was here. Is it pride, or does he  _relate_  to what he has read of our Grandfather? The two are very much alike."

Kotal walked in, carrying full bone armour. His wife's face was a _picture_...

"Kotal? Why do you have your  _armour_? That would come off as  _confrontational_ , give off that we  _knew_  about the Shokan coming here. As a show of good faith, shouldn't we dress in our  _deity_  robes? I want Goro to _know_  we are strong, no pushovers. However, armour and weapons would denote  _battle_ , and I do not want that. Save it for _later_ , however, fights could be _imminent_."

She ushered over her children.

"Know that, despite my rashness, I have met Goro before, and he annoys the ever, living  _Netherrealm_  out of me, my intentions are _not_  to irk him. Hold me to that. Kotal? You _too_."

Kotal said something which held Kara's gaze, face  _stunned_.

"Take the throne,  _your_  throne, our children  _beside_  us. If this 'Goro' chooses to sneak about, thief in the night, I shall employ the  _same_  tactics, appear _behind_  his convoy. From what I have studied, Shokan do not take kindly to  _women_  ruling,  _co-ruling_  even."

His wife's laughter  _resonated_  through the palace.

"Who  _does_? How dare I have even an _ounce_  of power"! Kara offered her hands, as if to _bind_  them,  _prevent_  her moving, making  _obscene_  gestures.

"Cover my mouth too, I  _will_  say something, otherwise. Tell him where he can shove his  _arms_..."

* * *

Kara stopped her husband leaving the room, once their children vacated it.

_Don't wear anything under your armour. Only I would know._

Acknowledging her request came as easily as drawing  _breath_...

* * *

Naylay left the Solar Chamber, making his way up the main stairwell when he heard crashing, _roars_ , thunderous _clangs_  of kitchenware. He ran up the stairs,  _bursting_  into his parent's room, seeing his siblings there too, unvoiced  _question_  on their faces. The youngest Kahn's hands shook, his pupils  _huge_. The eldest  _dropped_  his amusement, offering an arm, seeing if the former would take it.

He did, but frayed nerves were for  _all_  to see.

"Naylay? Brother,  _dearest_."

Naylay rolled his eyes, Kelem laughed.

"It worked to  _soothe_  you, did it not? Sort of"?

"Didn't  _any_  of you hear that noise downstairs? Why is  _no one_  reacting"?

" _Its the Shokan_."

All four Kahn's announced, tone  _without_  red flags.

"Annnd, what? Are they  _allowed_  to come in here,  _wreck_  the place, like, you know, normal 'visitors' do? The  _fuck_? Is this a _coup_? Dad? Mom"?

* * *

Informing the guards not to attack strangers on palace grounds should have been Goro's  _first_  red flag that something was wrong...

Seeing a woman, sitting on a  _man's_  throne  _became_  the first, Kara reading his mind, pages torn, words jumbled, cover red, flare _indignation_.

He wasn't about to listen to a  _mortal_  woman, or her children, who sat  _beside_  her. He'd have crushed their _skulls_  before they stood to  _acknowledge_  him...

* * *

"To what does Outworld owe the  _pleasure_  of making your acquaintance, Prince Goro"?

"I came to  _slit_  your throats, _claim_  Outworld,  _spill_  your blood in tribute,  _force_  people to bow to  _me_ , and _only_  me."

Kara closed her eyes, huffing through her nose.

"Oh dear." She gasped, feigning _silly mortal girl_. "However shall I cope, without my  _darling_  Kotal? Such threats of  _violence,_  when we have been nothing but  _accommodating_. You wish me to speak as _I_  want? You'll regret that, I  _assure_  you."

Goro scoffed, derision washing over him. Disdain for mortals was something that never quite  _abated_  in him.

"You sit in your  _husband's_  throne, with your children beside you? Outworld  _abandons_  ancient rule, in favour of  _what_ "?

Kara sighed,  _exaggerating_  it deliberately.

"In favour of  _flourishing_. I believe that is  _one_  of the reasons why Outworld  _and_  its people thrive, whilst the _Shokan_  do not."

Shokan growls reverberated through the room.

"Also," she continued, "you are speaking to  _five_  rulers. I advise you respect each and  _every_  one of us, or do not at all."

Goro bellowed, his fellows beating their chests.

"Shao Kahn  _fell_ , deigning himself a  _God_ , his stead bore much damage across the realm. You deem  _yourselves_  deities?  _Ruination_! Men! End this _farce_."

When the family failed to so much a _twitch_  facial muscles, the Shokan royal growled.

**_Since when did you speak like Dad?_ **

Kara resisted chuckling.

_Can't exactly tell him to 'go fuck himself, now, can I? I learned much from him, mainly how not to piss off people. If I can assuage, or play with him? Its his call here. Its alright. He won't touch any of you. I will see to it he is dealt with, personally. He is to be tried for his numerous crimes, after all._

Naylay's snort was  _suspiciously_  loud, eerily so,  _silence_  permeating the space.

"Where is your husband? Where is the  _infamous_  'Ko'atal Kahn"?

Smirks all round, the Kahn's  _lowered_  their heads, move  _confrontational_ , mocking.

"He's  _behind_  you."

Kotal's eyes were the only thing visible in the  _shadows_. Lapis stared down his wife, Kara  _shivering,_  throat swallows bringing _smirks_  to her husband's face.

Two hundreds years, yet that look could  _melt_  her, quiver her mouth, bite her lip,  _frustration_  mixing with arousal, mix  _potent_.

* * *

"What?! Trickery?  _Deceit_ "!

Kotal walked out from 'hiding' spot, eyes red, decked out in bone armour,  _weaponless,_  or so Goro thought...

"Considering you turned up to  _nought_  fanfare, sneaking in, _failing_  swift action, do you truly believe  _this_  to be trickery"?

Kara's eyes were _hazel_  when she shut them,  _mauve_  when she opened them. Her daughter's were verdant, eldest son's frosted white, youngest's orchid.

"Parlour  _tricks_? It appears Goro wishes to play games, Ko'atal"!

Even now, after two hundred years of marriage, his wife speaking his  _ruling_  title brought back the recognisable glint Kara knew and  _loved_...

* * *

"How he speaks to _us_? Sort him out, Kotal. I _tire_  of him."

Kara waved a hand, looking away _casually_. Kotal bowed, getting into his stance. He stood in a doorway, sun's rays gliding over him, his runes aglow, flame  _erupting_  from his hands. Kotal bowed to her, readying himself to fight.

The woman wouldn't ever tire of  _watching_  her husband  _defend_  their realm, their family, their home, their  _honour_.

Gods be  _praised_...

* * *

That evening, Kara watched the garden being decorated,  _golden_  banners with their names embroider in Olmec runes, ribbons variety of family shades wrapped around trees, pillars. It was their anniversary in three days, the year count making her _grin_.

"Two-hundred-sixteen years. How the  _fuck_  did we accomplish _that_ "?

"'Tis a  _wonder_ , my dear."

"I wonder if Alicien will be attending our celebration with Kelem, Elle with Tlalli? That leaves Naylay  _alone_. Whilst lone wolf, I worry, as he does not have many his _age_  around him. I worry  _too_  much, I know..."

Heading to the sink, his wife took out some wipes, makeup swiped off. Her husband approached, _less_  than stealthy, making his way towards the shower. Conveniently, his form _pressed_  her's against the sink. The wipe forgotten, Kara pouted, one eye _cleansed_ , the other, _intact_  makeup remained...

"I'll  _poke_  my eyes out if you do that. But, that _is_  why I asked you to wear nothing, so...," she turned, mouth shocked, "whatever shall we _do_ "?

_I made it easy for you. If you'll observe exhibit A, you will notice that._

Forgoing underwear, something she did _often_ , Kara graciously, as  _graciously_  as she could shifted the split in her robes, twiddling with fringe hem. She nodded, silently  _pining_  for Kotal.

He  _wouldn't_  turn her down, not his  _wife_ , the woman who _flipped_  his world,  _scattered_  script, forcing him to think in ways  _other_  than his own, stayed by his side. Thick and thin, she remained,  _steadfast_ , had given him children, a  _future_ , reasons for existing  _besides_  worship. Her streetwise know-how, ability to be at  _civilian_  level, inspire them, inspire him to be  _more_  than God, _more_  than Emperor.

* * *

His heart's  _twine_  wrapped with hers, sapphire strands fusing with amethyst strings created  _indigo_ , light beams flooding from their room the  _only_  visible sign of the  _strength_  their bond held.

Their strings were  _hardy_ , battle scarred, knots freed, tangles _eased_  out by _nimble_  hands.

Outworld had a chance for  _redemption_ , Edenia and Earthrealm stood with it, past long _forgotten_ , in wake of how _prosperous_ , bountiful, lush the realm  _now_  was.

Kara and Kotal Kahn held jewelled facets, representing all that was _important_. It was up to them whether or not they  _bloomed,_  their  _children_  taking on the roles in the future.

The realm would never fall, the Kahn name reclaimed for prosperity,  _security_ , virtue, and, most important of all,  _peace_.


End file.
